


觊觎（ABO）

by spons0r



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 102,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spons0r/pseuds/spons0r
Summary: 姐攻！本文有电子档和实体在售，请微博搜索@spons0r
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文有电子档和实体在售，请微博搜索@spons0r

（ABO）觊觎  
Chapter 1

随着魔法文明的衰落，那些古老神秘的力量似乎已经逐渐被科技发展而碾压在了历史进程之中。没有了神秘力量的限制，人对权力的渴望总是无法被满足的，追求权力的手段也变得直白而粗暴了许多。  
战争被发动，强国蚕食弱小的国家，然后壮大自身。  
随着法兰西对他国的大肆侵略，最后来到了阿伦黛尔，这个沿海的小国，状况才突然发生了转变。  
这个小国在北方，成了不容侵犯的特殊存在。  
这一切，得益于阿伦黛尔那位王储——艾莎公主。  
她似乎是由上天指派来保护这北方诸国免受战火的天神，她生来就拥有掌控冰雪的能力，而又区别于那些神叨叨的魔法师，她的魔力不需要任何咒语，也不需要献祭自己的生命。  
当法兰西的炮火来袭，这位公主只是一挥手，升起的万丈冰墙便封锁住了所有的武器。  
随之，她又制造了足足九个高达十米的冰雪巨人，将所有的敌军押送回了法兰西，并化作了漫天的飞雪，大雪飘了足足四天，法兰西被风雪围城，陷入了困境。  
有这么一个强大人物对于本国来说，当然是一件好事，但是敌国有这么一个人，那就是坏事。  
法兰西当然不能接受这样的耻辱，但是他们的暗杀手段都被艾莎提前发现并且破解。紧张的局势持续了足足半年，最后是阿伦黛尔的艾格纳国王，送出了一座不会融化的和平女神冰雕，主动承诺阿伦黛尔将永远保持中立的立场以后，大国的颜面得以保存，又因为国内的动乱，最终草草收场。  
战争越可怕，越能凸显和平有多珍贵。  
虽然阿伦黛尔声称绝不插手任何国际纷争，但是周边的小国，却还是想要寻求阿伦黛尔的庇护。  
要知道，国与国之间的盟约，向来就不只是建立在单纯的约定上，为了使得结盟看上去更加理所应当，也更加根深蒂固，结盟这种形式，大多数都是伴随着婚姻这么一种形式的。  
阿伦黛尔的艾莎公主，不仅是一个传奇的战争终结者，一个强大的靠山，还是一名适婚的alpha。  
求婚的国书接连不断，艾格纳国王不堪其扰，最后大手一扬，决定邀请各国贵族在圣诞节之时，携自家待嫁娶的孩子来参加阿伦黛尔的舞会，届时，也会从中选出艾莎公主的结婚对象。  
说好听点是舞会，但是知道那一晚发生了什么的人，只会称之为荒唐。  
总之对外宣称的是，艾莎选择了多伊奇列岛的乐佩公主。  
婚后没有太久，乐佩公主就对外宣布了怀孕的消息，再接着，一位可爱的小公主来到了这个世界，被取名为雪莉。唯一有点儿遗憾的是，雪莉公主并没有继承艾莎的魔力。  
一年后，随着身体本就不好的艾格纳国王去世，艾莎顺理成章地成为了阿伦黛尔的女王，乐佩成了王后。  
似乎一切都很完美，不是吗？  
这个问题对于艾格纳国王的幼女安娜公主来说，确实不是。  
她自内心爱慕着她的姐姐，这种感情在很早以前已埋进灵魂，无法追溯起源。察觉这份感情，还是在艾莎要结婚的消息出来以后，心里无来由地迸发出对艾莎未知的配偶的嫉妒，这位安娜公主才知道，自己对姐姐有了不该存在的感情。  
可是，安娜却又不觉得自己不可理解。  
试问谁能不迷上艾莎呢？她有着美丽精致的样貌、性感迷人的嗓音、高贵优雅的姿态，她学识渊博，爱好广泛，无论是什么课程的老师，都对她赞不绝口。尽管她看起来总是冷若冰霜、拒人千里，但是只需要她做出一个完美的骑士礼，你就必然会陷入她的魅力之中。  
更何况，她的姐姐在分化成alpha以前，对她是那么地温柔体贴。  
“安娜，你不太高兴吗？”雪莉今年已经两岁了，长得和她的母亲非常相似，如果非要说哪里和艾莎像的话，大概就是聪明和皮肤白吧？  
安娜将自己的头发从侄女手里抽出，然后亲吻了她肉肉的脸颊。  
“不，我的甜心，我只是有点累。”  
“雪莉，过来，你又淘气了是吗？”  
王后乐佩在桌子的另一边，她那头金发就像丝绸一般柔顺，穿着一条粉色的低胸裙子，看上去美极了。  
“妈妈，我什么都没做，真的，请相信我。”雪莉扑向母亲的怀抱，看上去似乎因为乐佩严肃的态度而变得有些闷闷不乐，直到乐佩用脸亲昵地去蹭她的额头，她才重新露出了笑脸。  
乐佩抬起头，然后问安娜，“你看上去气色不太好，是生病了吗？”  
“或许是因为快要分化了。”分化期一般会在十五岁至十六岁之间到来，安娜还没满十六岁，医生曾经为她计算了预期，推测她将会在这两个月里完成分化。  
到底会分化成alpha或Bata或Omega，还暂时是一个谜。而无论她会分化成什么，未来她总是会要结婚的。  
而与她结婚的那个人，很显然，不会是艾莎。  
如果结婚了，有了爱人，是否就会停止对艾莎的爱恋？  
“你希望自己是什么呢？”乐佩又问。  
或是beta吧。”安娜回答，一边敏感地吸了吸鼻子——她身上有艾莎的香味…安娜为这个发现感到有些沮丧。  
那是当然的，艾莎和乐佩结婚了两年了，那么长时间，爱人之间该做的，肯定都做了。安娜脑海里闪过那么些画面，那些画面的角度比较奇怪，就好像是自己进入了乐佩的身体，幻想里头的那个艾莎温柔极了…  
她已经越来越糟糕了，连这种事情都会产生遐想。  
“为什么你不想成为Omega？”  
“如果我是Omega，那就太悲惨了…”安娜说完马上就后悔了，她眼前的乐佩可不就是一位Omega吗？她连忙解释道，“我没有别的意思，只是我希望我自己能拥有一点儿选择的权力罢了，而不是直接被嫁给一些我不认识的人。当然…你和我不一样，艾莎是个非常值得的对象，我觉得你和艾莎好极了，如果对象是艾莎，那就算是Omega也没关系…”  
“不，我的意思不是这个，我是指…不是所有的alpha都很好…”  
眼看着安娜因为说出来的话急得快哭了，乐佩连忙安慰她，“安娜！没关系，别紧张，我懂你的意思。”  
“你懂？”  
“是的，我懂，Omega的处境确实比较被动。”乐佩点点头，然后又说，“不过你也不用太担心，我相信艾莎不会勉强你嫁给你不想嫁的人。”  
“你们在说什么有趣的事情？”艾莎的声音从数米远的地方传来。  
雪莉尖叫一声艾莎，然后从乐佩的怀里奔了出去。  
艾莎嘴里喊着小钻石，抱着雪莉走进了花园。她先是低下身子，亲了一下乐佩的面颊，然后才拉着凳子，坐在了乐佩和安娜的中间。  
“我们在控诉某位女王带来的不良影响。”  
“听上去那好像是在说我？”艾莎抱着雪莉，手指在虚空中转了几下，一个精致地小雪人出现在了她的手里。  
“雪宝！”雪莉把雪人接过来，举着它在空中跳舞。  
艾莎把雪莉放到地上，在桌子旁制造了一堆雪，让她能够尽情地玩耍。  
小时候，艾莎也是这样和她做游戏的，安娜默默怀念着，又听到乐佩说，“你不觉得你最近太忙了吗？我为了拦下雪莉，不让她去找你，还把安娜扯出来了。”  
“秋天到了，丰收的季节总是很多事。过了这段时间，会好一些的，我会尽量抽出时间陪你们。”艾莎又看向安娜，“我听凯说，你前几天约见了医生？”  
“是的。”  
“还是因为分化的事吗？”  
“我想，只有这个原因了。”  
“都会是这样的，过了就会好。”艾莎优雅地端着红茶抿了一小口，“尽量少活动，我会让医生住进来，守着你完成分化为止。”  
“不要害怕。”  
“我会注意的。”安娜点头，她早就习惯艾莎对她说一不二的霸道样了，只是偶尔很羡慕她对乐佩的温柔。  
安娜确实很害怕，害怕自己分化成Omega。虽然一直都给自己安慰，结婚是必然会发生的，就算拖了时间也终究会要结婚，但是成为Omega，作为阿伦黛尔的公主，她就连拖延的时间都不再有了。  
天，她是那么的爱艾莎，她怎么接受得了任何不是艾莎的alpha，那叫她只是想象一下都难受极了。  
“艾莎，我认为你看上去更让人害怕，你的语气太僵硬了。”乐佩给安娜解围，但是她亲昵的语气让安娜更加难受了。  
“我的语气让人害怕吗？”艾莎皱着眉头，似乎是在认真考虑这件事。  
“额，我想如果我现在去稍微睡一会，或许会好受不少。”安娜觉得再呆下去她会变得更加难受，快速起身，然后离开了花园。  
“你瞧，我说什么了。”乐佩看着安娜离开的背影，无奈地摇了摇头，“如果你紧张她，就好好说话，别总是板着一张脸，然后自己一个人拿主意。”  
“那只会吓坏她。”  
艾莎阴着脸，默默地把茶杯放下，转移了话题，“说回你，那个人实在是不怕死，我才派人帮她找到了躲藏的地方，她就又发表了文章，指责法兰西皇帝这几年的残暴行径，简直是赶着送死。”  
“她就是那样的一个人，任何不公的事情，如果不能指出，就像是要她的命。”乐佩露出了无奈的笑容，“总是要麻烦你，真是太抱歉了。”  
“公平交易，没什么好抱歉的。你有需要的，我才好继续利用你。”艾莎耸耸肩，表示自己并不在乎。  
“可对比你为我做的，我能做的，实在是太少了。”乐佩把目光转向在花园里奔跑着的雪莉，“艾莎，有时候，我不得不怀疑，你让我做的这些，真的算是在帮你的忙吗？”  
“又或者说，艾莎，你真的清楚，你想要的是什么吗？”  
-TBC-


	2. Chapter  2

Chapter 2

分化是生理的第二次发育关键期，又被称为“化茧”期，人体进入持续七到十天的沉睡状态，这期间第二性别特征会直接带来身体结构的转变，比如Omega的后颈会长出腺口，又比如女性alpha的阴蒂结构也会发生改变…  
安娜近几天的状态来到了最差的时候，整个人都有点儿提不起劲，体温也不正常。  
终于，她进入了分化期。  
王室有着专门服务于王子公主们度过分化期的房间，那里的建造很特别，几乎不会泄漏任何信息素出来——如果出了Omega，一开始那浓郁的信息素会让alpha抓狂的。  
艾莎安排了医生和护士在房间里，让专业人员密切关注安娜的状态，并保证她能在沉睡期间，依旧能得到充足地营养摄入。  
安娜公主作为艾莎女王唯一的妹妹，虽然没有姐姐那么传奇的经历，但是在人民心中，也享有着非常高的地位。进入分化期的消息王室根本藏都藏不住，外界纷纷开始猜测这位公主的第二性别，连同讨论的，还有公主的婚姻问题。  
南斯拉夫列岛对和阿伦黛尔联姻这件事有着非常高的热情，当年艾莎和乐佩大婚后，他们就把目光放到了安娜的身上。当然，有热情的不止南斯拉夫，还有周边的好几个小国。  
他们递上来的婚书数量，几乎要超过秋收递上来的公文了，但是全部都被艾莎无视了。  
都去见鬼吧！艾莎恶狠狠地瞪了一眼今日又重新递上来的婚书。  
就连她都还不知道，安娜到底会分化成什么，这些人到底在着急什么？  
“艾莎！”雪莉小跑着进了艾莎的理政厅。  
“我的小钻石，你怎么来了？”将小公主起来，艾莎捏着她肉肉的小脸蛋，之前冰冷的气息都消失不见了。  
“我本来不想来打搅你的，因为乐佩说你很忙…但是乐佩在午睡，安娜也不在，我很无聊。”寻常两岁多的孩子还在咿呀学语，雪莉却已经能说这么一串话了，除了体型，说她是个四岁的孩子都不过分。  
艾莎时常会被她的聪明吓到，她的手被雪莉抱着，用小心的语气问道，“艾莎，我打扰到你了吗？”  
“不，你没有。”艾莎安慰着小孩子，“我确实有事要做，但是，抽点时间来陪陪我的小钻石，我还是做得到的。”  
“艾莎你真好！”雪莉嘎地一声尖叫，搂着艾莎的脖子连连撒娇，“魔法！魔法！”  
“魔法？”艾莎站起身，抱着雪莉来到大厅中间，她的手一挥，大概人高的小滑梯出现在了中间，“像这样吗？”  
雪莉落地，爬上小滑梯，从上面滑下，然后又爬上去，滑下来…  
“我还要更多！更多！”  
艾莎闻言，立起了一个山峰状的长滑梯，两边高高，中间是顺滑的梯道，雪莉只需要从小楼梯爬上去，然后就能顺着一路打着转滑。  
“艾莎！”雪莉高举着双手欢呼着，这样子让艾莎不禁想起了安娜，安娜总是能想到各种玩法，极大地利用自己创造冰雪的能力，当自己做到她想要的东西后，她就会这样大声喊着自己的名字。  
乐佩醒来的时候，发觉本来应该在身边的女儿跑走了，虽然知道在这里不会出事，但是她还是吓了一跳，连忙找了仆人问，最后找到理政厅的时候，看到雪莉玩疯了的样子，才终于松了一口气。  
“你醒了？”艾莎走过去，和她轻轻贴了一下脸，把门关上以后，拉开了距离。  
“你身上的气味又淡下去了，今晚需要我去你房间吗？"  
“是吗？”乐佩自己不太能闻出来，然后摇了摇头，“明天吧，我先得做点准备。”  
“好的。”艾莎点了点头，并不问她要做什么准备，只是自己进入了沉思的状态。  
“你在担心安娜吗？”乐佩问着，心里数了一下，“明天就是第七天了，最多也就是再等三天而已，不用太担心。”  
“是吗？”艾莎随口应着，也不知道是不是听进去了。  
乐佩挑了一下眉头，走到桌前，看到了那一大叠的婚书，适才清楚这个人到底是因为什么而皱着一张脸。  
“太疯狂了，现在安娜还没出来，就这么急切地求婚…”她翻了一下，“天，这位韦斯顿公爵甚至递了三张，三种性别全齐了。”  
“那都是一些下流的人。”下流，已经是艾莎能想到的最粗俗的形容词了，“竟然把安娜当作是他们那些政客的工具。”  
“是啊，这可真是太不雅观了。”乐佩叹了一口气，为艾莎感到同样的疲惫，“但是艾莎，你知道的，这是迟早要决定的事。”  
“安娜才十六岁。”艾莎几乎接着她的话马上摇了头，“现在不急着结婚。”  
“可是艾莎，我就是在十六岁的时候嫁给你的，还生下了雪莉。”乐佩说，“这个理由，说服不了任何人。”  
艾莎张了张嘴，想反驳乐佩。  
“你还不如直接说你舍不得安娜呢。”乐佩截断了她的话头，艾莎抿起嘴唇，不再接话了。  
“艾莎，你不能总是这样，总要有个结果的，不是吗？”  
“别说了…”艾莎藏不住自己脸上的失落，最后，她只是轻声地说，“阿伦黛尔非常好，并不要靠政治婚姻得到任何东西。”  
“你这个性格啊…”  
安娜的分化期在第九天的时候结束了，艾莎得到消息赶过来，然后又被提前先掌握了情况的乐佩带走了。  
“怎么了？”  
乐佩古怪地扫了一眼她的身体，然后解释道，“安娜的状态不是很好，你不能去看她。”  
艾莎着急了，“她不好我不越是应该看看她吗？”  
“不，艾莎，你不能进去，安娜还需要在里面呆三天。”乐佩自觉已经讲得很明白了，可是艾莎因为心急，竟然愣是没听出来，她只能直接挑明了来说，“里面的信息素太浓了，如果你进去，会出事的。”  
艾莎愣在了原地，好半天才犹豫地问，“安娜，是Omega？”  
乐佩点了点头，然后又说，“抑制药已经打好了，她的身体恢复得很好，问题出在了别的地方…”  
“安娜似乎很抗拒自己是Omega这件事。”  
关心则乱，乐佩看得出来现在艾莎整颗心都挂在安娜那里，几乎丧失了正常的逻辑思维，便接着说，“之前我和安娜聊天的时候，她就说过希望自己是alpha或beta，现在却…难免会有心理落差。”  
艾莎回忆自己在分化前，似乎从没有过自己会是什么的困扰，反倒是分化成alpha后，给她带去了很大的困扰。她只能安慰自己，或许是类似于小孩子没得到想要的礼物吧？  
“艾莎，你还好吗？”乐佩的问题得到了艾莎疑惑的眼神，她想了想，最后还是没有把自己的想法说出来。倒是艾莎想了一下后，抓着她小声叮嘱。  
“能麻烦你去陪陪安娜吗？安娜那孩子，意外地比较固执。”艾莎说，“如果你能开导开导她…”  
“艾莎，别用那么为难的语气说话好吗？这不是什么很为难人的事。其实不用你交代，我就已经想这么做了，毕竟作为Omega需要注意的事情还真不少。”乐佩握住艾莎的手，抹平她那紧皱的眉头，“你自己要记住，尽量不要过来这一带，刚完成分化的Omega对alpha可是有着绝对的吸引力。”  
艾莎点点头，对乐佩小声的说了句谢谢，得到了美人的一记白眼，然后又对凯吩咐，“把这附近的alpha都调开，增加防守人数和巡查范围，这三天严控进出城堡的人员，也不接受任何人的拜访。”  
凯什么都没有问，应了一声后，下去安排了。  
阿伦黛尔的安娜公主是一名Omega，这个消息根本瞒不住那些有心紧盯着阿伦黛尔王室的人，艾莎清了一些走漏消息的人出去，但是却不能把那些前来求婚的人请出去。  
来自阿库勒里公国的劳斯伯爵大张旗鼓地带了三艘船的礼物，来到阿伦黛尔的港口，扬言如果不能娶到安娜公主，将会直接跳进海里。  
“尽管跳，我会把海面冻住，叫谁都救不了他！”艾莎被这半是绑架的态度激怒，但那劳斯伯爵没跳，她也就没能有机会下那个狠手。乐佩也是替那些人感到着急，如果想要得到阿伦黛尔的保护，得到艾莎的保护，就越是不应该打安娜的主意。  
事实上，让艾莎生气不仅仅是这些，还因为在安娜发表自己的意见之前，她没有权力替安娜拒绝任何人，只能由着那些心怀不轨的人全部都在阿伦黛尔市中心住下。这种情况，让艾莎的情绪处在了一个非常不稳定的状态，一团火在她身体里烧着，却无法发泄出去。  
晚上，艾莎翻来覆去，怎么都睡不着。她突然想到那天乐佩欲言又止的样子了，她问自己还好吗？  
不好，糟糕透了！虽然Omega在有的国家地位待遇都不错，但是，生理结构上的劣势，注定会让Omega这个性别带着很多的委屈色彩。想到安娜将要嫁给其他的alpha，还没有想出类似的画面，只是心头浮出来这么一句话，也叫艾莎恼得不行。  
她坐起身，从床上下来，走出房间，巡逻的士兵看到她连忙行礼，然后被她挥手遣开。  
夜晚的王宫安静得很，艾莎心里想着事，随意走着，竟不知不觉中走到了安娜的房门前。  
今天已经是安娜分化期以后的第三天了，稍微看一眼吧？如此想着，艾莎撤回了离去的脚步。  
门没有关，甚至还透着一丝微弱的光，艾莎将门推开，看到了安娜正坐在窗子边的书桌前。  
艾莎本来不应该走过去的，毕竟现在安娜已经分化了，她应该避嫌。可是这一次，她似乎是冥冥中被什么牵引了一样，走到了安娜的身后。  
“安娜？这么晚了，你不睡在做什——”  
安娜听到声音大惊，下意识转过头来，看到了艾莎。  
艾莎看到安娜的脸，清晰的泪痕从眼眶到下巴，在月光映照下非常清晰，她板着脸，问，“发生了什么？”  
“不，艾莎，我…”安娜反应过来，着急地要去藏桌上的信。  
但艾莎已经发现不对劲了，安娜大半夜在写信这件事实在奇怪了。  
安娜护着那封信，并央求艾莎，“艾莎，求求你，别看！”  
艾莎的态度非常坚决，她不顾安娜的反对，仗着力量优势抢过那封信，只看开头那一句，她便几乎崩溃，“安娜，告诉我，这不是你写给我的！”  
“艾莎…”安娜流下了眼泪，却说不出半句否认的话。  
艾莎受到了打击，她想到了什么，连忙借着月光在桌子上翻找，果然找到了一把大概有手臂那么长的匕首。她拿着那把匕首，浑身都在发抖，不知道是气的还是怕的。  
“如果我今晚没有失眠，或者再晚来一会，等着我的，会不会是我妹妹的尸体和一封遗书？”  
“告诉我，安娜，你准备怎么了结你的生命？用这把匕首插进你的心脏？还是割开你的咽喉？”  
“艾莎，对不起…”安娜看着艾莎拿匕首在自己身上比划，生怕她不小心伤到了自己，“不！求求你，把它放下！我知道错了，求求你，放下好吗？”  
“到底发生了什么叫你做出了这样的选择？安娜，告诉我，现在就！”艾莎没有松手，她依旧拿着匕首，只是确保不会误伤安娜。  
安娜不敢拖延，立即说，“我听说了那些求婚的消息…”  
“就因为那么点事？你难道以为我会强迫你吗？”  
“那不是一点事，对我来说，不是的！”安娜迟疑了一下，艾莎便把匕首往自己脖子上逼，安娜着急，赶紧拉住她的手，说出了实话，“我是个Omega，艾莎。”  
“那又怎样？我说了，只要你不想，没有人能逼你！包括我！”  
“可是艾莎，我会发情！每个月的三天！我除了冒着短命的风险，坚持每个月注入固定的抑制药以外，就只能找一个alpha来标记我。”  
“可是艾莎，我怎么能？”安娜已经泣不成声了，当计划被艾莎发现的时候，她就知道，有的事情迟早是要说出来的，“我怎么能接受一个除你以外的alpha？”  
“安娜…”艾莎的手因为安娜说的话稍微松开了一些，安娜连忙把那匕首从她手里夺出，然后将它踢到几步之外的地方。  
她转头，重新看向自己的姐姐，尽量使自己的语气显得平静一些。  
“艾莎，求求你，不要唾弃我，让我体面一点，好吗？"  
我不肖想这乱了伦理的感情能得到回应，只求你，看在我是你妹妹的份上，保留我最后的尊严。


	3. Chapter  3

Chapter 3

我怎么能接受一个除你以外的alpha？  
不要唾弃我，让我体面一点。  
安娜最后还是没有得到艾莎的回答。  
没有指责，也没有劝告。  
好像那些话，都只是自己的内心咆哮。  
好像那些话，从未被说出来一般。  
房里的动静引来了巡逻的卫兵，但毕竟是公主的房间，他们又不敢随意进入，只好隔着门问，“殿下，请问发生了什么？”  
接着，他们听到了艾莎的声音，带着一丝沙哑，又含着怒气的低音。  
“去请王后过来！”  
士兵不敢耽误，应了一声后，去请乐佩了。  
乐佩大半夜被吵醒，从仆人那儿听到是艾莎叫她去安娜房间，知道艾莎是什么性格，没事绝对不会在这么晚还找她，所以也不敢耽误了。披上大披风盖住只穿睡袍的身子，把头发拢到胸前，就赶到了安娜房间。  
一进屋，就看到安娜哭得跟个泪人似的，艾莎也红了眼，不知道是哭过还是想哭没哭出来。  
虽然不知道这是什么情况，但是作为王后，她有义务保全阿伦黛尔女王和公主的颜面，她让巡逻的卫兵退下，然后把门关紧，这才走近艾莎和安娜的身旁。  
没等乐佩问，艾莎就先开口了，“我很抱歉这么晚把你吵醒，但是这事，我不好麻烦别人。”  
乐佩看出艾莎的情绪很不稳定，连忙握住她的手，“有什么我能帮你的，尽管说好吗？”  
安娜咬着唇，撇开脸，心痛的感觉更似刀割，眼前两个金发的美女看上去是那么般配，而过去乐佩对她好的记忆更是在脑海里不断轮播，提醒着她，对姐姐的感情是万分不能存在的。  
“她…”艾莎尝试着把‘安娜尝试自杀’这句话说出来，但是到了嘴边，却始终没法把那几个单词吐出来，最后头转向了一边。  
乐佩跟着看过去，发现了地上的匕首，聪明如她，将安娜这几天的状态和现在两姐妹之间微妙的气氛联系起来，很快猜到了个大概。  
无论是在哪里，自杀始终不是一件光彩的事情，那个乐观的安娜，怎么偏偏选择了这么极端的方式呢？  
乐佩努力保持镇静，将那匕首捡起来，套进原本的皮套里，塞给艾莎，然后小声地说，“艾莎，你先回去，今晚我会留下来陪她的，放心交给我好吗？”  
艾莎知道自己不能再留这里，但是心慌的感觉难以平息，她的脑海里，不由自主地想到安娜倒在血泊里的画面，或是毫无生机地躺在自己怀里。手上的那柄匕首似乎在发烫，她一回房，就迫不及待地把它扔进箱子里。  
乐佩等艾莎离开后，走过去把安娜扶到床边坐下，看着她好一会没说话。  
在六岁的时候，她曾经随母亲来到阿伦黛尔参加艾格纳国王举行的盛大舞会，并在那时候认识了艾莎和安娜。那会儿艾莎和安娜的感情好极了，每天城堡里都是两姐妹欢笑的声音，而且两姐妹都只在乎对方，根本容不下第三个人。  
再见的时候，艾莎已经声名大噪，成了传说的‘冰雪女王’，她的父王为她举办舞会，挑选结婚对象。安娜从小时候那个淘气可爱的女孩长成了淑女，虽然对外总是开朗活泼，但是却俨然是心事重重的模样。  
从结婚，到生下雪莉，到现在。来到阿伦黛尔已经两年多了，这段时间里，她在旁看着这对姐妹日渐疏远，想帮，却又无法插手，无从插手。  
想了许久，是应该先问安娜为什么要这么做？或代替艾莎把没有说出口的指责接着说出来？还是先告诫安娜不能选择这样做呢？  
乐佩最后把心里想的那些全部都吞回去了，只是握住安娜的手，长叹了一口气，“安娜，你今天吓到艾莎了。”  
“你是艾莎最爱的人，说真的，我从没见过她那么害怕的样子。”  
“我知道你也吓坏了，所以，我不会追问你，逼你把那些难受的事又说一遍。但是，我请求你，给艾莎一个机会，也给你自己一个机会，不要过早把所有可能性都否定掉，好吗？”  
“我们，让今晚就这样过去吧？”  
“对不起。”  
乐佩啊，不要这么好，坏一点吧，对我坏一点，再坏一点…  
至少那样，我不会仅仅因为喜欢艾莎这件事，就变得这么痛苦。  
今晚就这样过去，然后把所有的事都当作没有发生过——如果这可能的话。  
天亮以后，所有想要不去在乎的事，越是会清楚地反复出现在脑子里。  
阿伦黛尔王室直接以国书形式，向全国上下以及友国传达了安娜公主的身体状态不好、需要长期静养的消息，客气地拒绝了所有的求婚。  
同时出来的告示不止一条，还有未来一个月阿伦黛尔王室的公开活动也全部被取消了。  
一夜之间，阿伦黛尔王室突然有了这么多的安排，难免引起了不少疑惑。  
但那已经不再是艾莎在意的事情了。  
“你真的不去见安娜吗？"  
艾莎的目光紧紧盯在书上，对乐佩的话毫无反应。  
“无论发生了什么，迟早都要面对的不是吗？”  
“艾莎？你知道的，有些问题不是我可以解决…”  
乐佩只能把艾莎手里的书抽走，迫使她面对自己。  
“艾莎！”  
艾莎用双手捂住脸蛋，但是乐佩还是捕捉到了眼泪流下的痕迹。  
将那本厚厚的天文书扔到一边，乐佩不禁感叹，“你们两姐妹还真是——”  
“乐佩。”  
“嗯？”  
“你当初是以什么心情找到我的？”  
没想到话题会突然转到自己身上，而且问的还是这两年来一次都没有问过的问题。  
“还能怎么样，要抓住救命稻草的心情。”乐佩勉强撑出一分笑意，但是却撑出了时隔许久没有过的泪意。  
“不怕被恨吗？”  
“不怕彻底失去吗？”  
“怎么会不怕？”乐佩伸出手，将艾莎的脸捧了起来，“可是艾莎，我们不能因为害怕，就什么都不做啊。”  
艾莎的泪水被乐佩全部擦去，冰蓝的眸子锁在乐佩的脸上，“如果做了，变得更糟糕呢？”  
“不，比起后悔为什么会那么做，更多的是后悔为什么不能做得更好，这便是爱啊。”乐佩深吸一口气，眼睛蒙着一层水光，却从未让那些委屈流下，“而且，至少我还有雪莉，不是吗？”  
“不像话…”  
“我的女王陛下，你知道吗？和失去挚爱的痛相比，任何不像话的事情都将会变得渺小。”  
“试着像过去两年我利用你一样，利用我，然后，让这笔交易看上去公平一点。”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

自那一晚起，安娜身边就没少过人，乐佩、雪莉、格尔达…尽可能地不让她一个人呆着。  
只有艾莎，自那天起，像是根本就不在这座城堡里一样，再也没让安娜看到她的身影。  
像极了四年前那样。  
一夜之间，那个对自己无比体贴的姐姐离开了，回来后，她把疏远写在了脸上，表现在了所有的行动上：当姐妹俩在活动时进行必须要的拥抱时，当生活中不小心有了一点肌肤接触的时候，在那样的时候，安娜甚至还能从她眼里捕捉到一丝厌恶。  
好不容易才缓和一些的关系，在那一晚之后，又会来到多恶劣的程度呢？  
安娜手里拿着餐刀，透过那刀刃，思绪还锁在前几天的夜晚里。当她说出那不可告人的感情之后，艾莎震惊的表情，乐佩温柔的表情，雪莉可爱的音容，全都结成了粗粗的藤曼，花美，刺尖。  
乐佩，她是那么的美，而又那么温婉大方，一直以来都在用明媚的笑容和她打招呼，毫不在意自己刻意摆出来的傲慢。作为阿伦黛尔的王后，她深受所有人的认可和爱戴，就连自己，那么嫉妒她的人，也不禁为她的善良而感动。  
还有雪莉，她幼小却聪明的小侄女…安娜至今还记得，自己因为嫉妒，直到雪莉出生后第七天，才在王室活动里见到那孩子，然后，那孩子对她露出了世上最无邪的笑。  
艾莎她们一家三口，就像是童话里…不，她们有着不输于童话的完美。  
完美的过去，完美的妻子和女儿，对于那完美的人来说，爱着亲姐姐的妹妹，自杀的妹妹，可能是第一次遇见的瑕疵。高贵如天神一般的艾莎，掌控着冰雪的女王，却控制不住她的妹妹对她的觊觎时，会有挫败感吗？  
安娜想得入神，突然，手上的餐刀被一股外力打开，桌上的餐具，也随着被推到了地上。  
哗啦，倒了一地。  
安娜还在发怔，艾莎已经将她拖离了座位，她抬头看去，艾莎的脸色难看极了。  
“艾莎？”安娜想起自己被打开的餐刀，连忙解释，“我只是在发呆而已，我保证，没有别的。”  
艾莎当然知道，如果想要寻死，至少也不会拿那么钝的餐刀。  
但是当她远远看到安娜手上拿着它，脸上的表情是那么悲伤，那一刻，她的脑子都被冻住了，清醒过来时，她已经做出了非常粗暴的行为。  
“女王陛下。”格尔达在旁边，因为两姐妹紧张的氛围而不安。  
艾莎咬紧牙关，什么话都不说，直接转身离开。  
安娜见过太多艾莎转身离去的身影，太多了…  
一次，又一次，离自己越来越远。  
“艾莎！”  
安娜不知道自己追上来是为了什么，但是她无法克制自己想要抓住那个人的冲动。  
已经够远了，不要再远了。  
“安娜，够了。”艾莎绕开安娜，从未有过的寒冷在包裹着她，勾出了她心底里所有的不堪。  
安娜站在原地，她知道自己给艾莎带去了困扰，甚至内心希望艾莎会为她而困扰，哪怕只是以这种形式叫艾莎挂记着，她都能得到一丝安慰。  
可是看到艾莎之后，她又开始心疼了。  
她回过神，看到艾莎走进了餐厅，她几乎没有任何犹豫，跟着追过去。  
一进门，她就被眼前满屋的飞雪吓了一跳，而那飞雪之后，艾莎正撑着餐桌佝偻着身子。  
“艾莎，别这样，求你，不要这样避开我。”安娜试图穿过去，走到艾莎的身边，这样的场面，比当初看到艾莎结婚的时候，还叫她难受。  
“艾莎，不要为难你自己，不要为我伤心，求求你，直接拒绝我，厌恶我，谴责我。”  
“不，你不懂。”  
一步，又一步，离她越来越近。  
“艾莎，直接对我生气好吗？我能接受一切的惩罚，都是我的错，”  
“不…”  
“离经叛道的人是我，我才是罪人…”  
“不…”风雪骤然归于平静，艾莎的头发凌乱，仪态全无。  
“离经叛道的人，怎么会是你呢？”  
“安娜，我才是…”  
她转过身，眼泪在她的脸上肆意流淌，露出的笑容，有着无比的绝望。  
“罪人。”  
……  
“艾莎！”  
“我该怎么办…”  
“冷静点，艾莎！”  
“她才十二岁…”  
“艾莎！冷静！”  
“都是我的错，都是我的错…”  
“那是个意外，艾莎，我们不怪你。”  
“把我关起来，把我关起来，我是个罪人…”  
十六岁的艾莎，在春天迎来了她的分化期，也迎来了她的噩梦。  
分化的时间来得太过突然，突然到没有任何人料想到，也就没能提前让她住进那间特殊的房间。  
和寻常人的分化不一样，这位公主，有着掌控冰雪的魔力。当她遭受痛苦的时候，潜意识里释放出来的魔力，使得阿伦黛尔的春天突然回到了寒冬。  
没有人敢去接近她，除了她唯一的妹妹，安娜…  
她还太小了，小到还不知道什么是分化，分化对她的姐姐来说意味着什么。  
她只知道，那个一直形影不离的姐姐，已经连着五天没有走出她的房门了。  
法兰西的铁骑正在几百里外的另一个国家，进行着他们的扩张计划。再过几百里，就是阿伦黛尔。艾格纳国王为国事忙碌，还要担心长女的状态，根本不记得要仔细告诉小女儿，为什么不能在这时候去找姐姐。  
这疏忽，使得安娜从未停过要见姐姐的想法，在那一天晚上，她避开巡逻的卫兵，进入了艾莎关闭了整整五天的房间。  
分化后期，alpha的腺体已基本长成，伴随而来的是发情的困扰，那并不如Omega的发情来得强烈，但是第一次的自然发情，对经验不足的alpha来说，非常难受。  
没有医生敢靠近艾莎，也就没人能给她打药。  
只有安娜，她从小的玩具，大多来自艾莎的冰雪魔力，哪怕房间里布满了锋利的冰锥，她也依旧没有半分畏惧，在她的意识里，冰雪就是艾莎，艾莎不会伤害她，冰雪也不会。  
她来到床边，看到了躺在床上的艾莎——她的姐姐，浑身赤裸着只盖着薄薄的被单，正难受地跪爬在那儿，一只手紧紧抱着头，另一只手在捂住胀痛的下身，新长出的陌生器官像火棍一样，烧得她整个人都晕乎乎的。  
除了疼，就是热。  
再多冰雪，都驱逐不走的热。  
“艾莎，你生病了吗？”从未见过艾莎这副模样，安娜伸手去抚摸艾莎的脸，“天，你在发烧！”  
“不，安娜…”安娜的手刚一贴上艾莎，那冰凉的感觉就传递到了艾莎的心底，带来了短暂的舒适。  
艾莎用仅存的理智催促着妹妹远离自己，“出去，安娜。”  
“不，艾莎，你很不舒服，为什么要把自己锁在房间里，为什么不叫医生？”  
安娜还要再过三个多月才会过生日，那之后才会开始接受性教育。但是她不懂的事，艾莎都懂。  
她的痛苦被称为第一次发情，没有抑制药可注入的alpha，只能靠发泄欲望来结束这痛苦。  
那讨厌的腺体，渴望插入一个湿热的地方，渴望被另一种信息素包裹，渴望得到释放。这种渴望伴随着极大的痛苦，正蚕食着她的理智。  
“安娜，快出去，让我好好休息…等休息好了…就会好的…”颤抖无力的声音，使得艾莎的安慰毫无说服力。  
“艾莎，不要骗我，从刚刚开始，你就一直在捂着肚子！”说着，安娜一把掀开盖在艾莎腰间的被单。  
在那之前，两姐妹经常一起洗澡，裸体对于她们来说并不少见。  
但是安娜却看到了，艾莎努力想藏也藏不住的勃起。  
“这…是什么？”  
“安娜…求求你，出去…”艾莎的的视线，已经不由自主地飘在了不该看的位置——十二岁稚嫩的身体，刚刚开始有了隆起的胸…  
脑海里，出现了可怕的画面，把安娜抓过来，压住她，用她的身体发泄欲望…  
“艾莎…”安娜从未在姐姐的嘴里听到‘求求你’这样的词，那一般都是她说的，而姐姐则是尽可能地帮助她，满足她。  
“我能帮你什么吗？”  
“我不能留你在这里继续痛苦…”  
这句话，随着最后的理智，一起被吞没了。  
当仆人发现本该躺在床上睡觉的小公主不见了，艾格纳国王也被惊动了，尽管那个淘气的小公主并不是第一次开这种玩笑，但是他却有着说不出的不安。  
城堡里的房间都被找遍了，只剩下最后的一间房。  
浓郁的茉莉香从门缝里飘出，艾格纳国王努力保持着镇静，将其他仆人遣散，站定在了艾莎的门口。  
手刚抬起，门自己先开了，他走进去，看到了满屋的冰锥，看到了躺在床上的安娜，也看到了蜷缩在角落里的艾莎。  
这样的丑闻，自然是不可能传出去的，艾格纳国王压下了巨大的悲伤，连斥责批判的话都没说，带走了尚未能苏醒的小女儿。  
艾莎并不知道国王是怎么做到让安娜忘记那一天的，也不知道为什么没有惩罚她这个罪恶滔天的人。  
但这件事已经迫使她发觉自己对妹妹的感情偏离了正道，也将她推入了深渊里。没有指责和非难，反而更加令她无法放过自己。  
当法兰西的铁骑踏过邻国，她主动请缨，赶赴前线。  
赶走了入侵者以后，她并没有立即回王都，反而自我流放了将近半年。  
法兰西的刺杀手段一个接一个，无数次，艾莎想要放弃抵抗，但是本能骗不了人，对安娜的愧疚和思念，从未停止。  
直到艾格纳国王病危，她才恍然醒过来，想起自己肩负的责任。  
和乐佩结婚，成为阿伦黛尔的女王，抚养雪莉…远离安娜。  
所有的事，她都隐藏得很好，没有人知晓她内心的不堪。  
没有人知道，被他们称赞歌颂的冰雪女王，内里有多么的肮脏。  
我怎么能接受一个除你以外的alpha？  
不，安娜。  
事实就是，我对你来说，是最糟糕的alpha。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“不，安娜。”  
“事实就是，我对你来说，是最糟糕的alpha。”  
秘密随着艾格纳国王的去世，变成了仅有艾莎知道的，也只能她独自深埋心底的阴暗部分。  
安娜如今所有的困扰，没准都是她的贪心导致的。  
还是很小很小的时候开始，就讨厌别人分走安娜视线的感觉，不希望安娜的人生里出现比自己更重要的人，所以总是恨不得把所有一切美好的事物送给安娜，让她依赖自己，让她只陪着自己，让她只看自己。  
名为占有欲的感情，让姐妹之间的相处模式不知不觉间，走向了越来越暧昧的局面。  
明明不断在心里警告自己，要远离安娜，可是在无数个日日夜夜里，却忍不住思念安娜，渴望安娜。  
利用乐佩掩藏私心，然后名正言顺地出现在安娜的周围，插手安娜的生活…仅仅用‘姐姐’这个名义，自欺欺人。  
幻想如果安娜不是亲妹妹的场景，幻想如果安娜也爱着自己的场景，幻想她们结为配偶后所能拥有的幸福。  
幻想后，又自我厌弃。反反复复，嘲讽着她的堕落。  
这些幻想在安娜向她投来爱慕的目光时，在乐佩鼓励她遵从内心所向时，在失去安娜的恐惧下，拥有了成真的可能性。  
我的女王陛下，你知道吗？和失去挚爱的痛相比，任何不像话的事情都将会变得渺小。  
乐佩，你的勇气到底是从哪儿来的？  
可是艾莎，我们不能因为害怕，就什么都不做啊。  
我也能拥有你那样的勇气吗？  
安娜就站在她的身前，伸手就能拥抱的距离。  
“你还有机会，安娜，我可以为你举办舞会，让所有青年才俊都来参加。”  
那都不是你！  
安娜几乎没有任何犹豫地表达了自己的反抗。  
“不…”  
“你从小到大只围着我一个人转，或许是你把亲情理解错了。”  
“不…我没有，我分得清亲情和爱情。”  
“不结婚不是解决问题的方法，你可以试着接受新的人，不要一开始就否定，慢慢试着…”  
“艾莎，不，别逼我，你知道的…”  
“我知道？”  
“安娜，那我能怎么做？”  
艾莎闭上眼睛，“我不能失去你，安娜。”  
“我们是亲姐妹，这种感情，是不光彩的、没有未来的，你才十六岁，你的生命才刚刚开始，为什么要把自己固执地把自己锁死在里面？”  
“我不在乎这到底光不光彩，也不在乎有没有未来，我知道那晚我的选择伤了你的心，我知道你对我很失望，我知道或许只是我自己的固执。”  
“但是，艾莎，我就是爱你啊。”  
“我甚至不再抱怨我们的姐妹关系，因为我们是姐妹，所以我才能从出生到现在和你拥有那么多美好的记忆，也因为我们是姐妹，所以你至少无法像拒绝别人一样，果断地将我永远隔离。”  
“不…”  
比起后悔为什么会那么做，更多的是后悔为什么不能做得更好，这便是爱啊。  
努力地做一个好女儿，一个好女王，一个好姐姐，让一切都变得完美，可天知道我不断地隐忍，屈从，如今竭尽所能地不去感受，控制自己。  
但是，承认吧，艾莎，你正在为安娜爱着你这件事，感到庆幸啊…  
“安娜，或许是因为从未得到，所以你才更加想要我，所以我依旧保留让你结婚的这个提议…”  
“不，艾莎，为什么你还是不懂…”  
“但是，如果你坚决拒绝这个提议。先告诉我，你到底想要什么？只是看着我？守着我？”  
“我…”  
“安娜，没有不求回应的爱。”  
“一年十二个发情期，每次三天，而抑制药的效果只能持续半天，有时候甚至连半天时间都不到，只是靠吃伤身体的抑制药去应付发情期，你能坚持多久？一年？两年？”  
是的，那很痛苦，痛苦到了安娜愿意用死亡来应对的程度。  
“安娜，别把伤害你自己的话说得那么轻松。”  
“我怎么可能忍心让你承受那样的痛苦？”  
“所有的罪恶，都来自于我，没有做一个好姐姐，没有做一个正直的女王，没有做一个忠诚的配偶。”  
我曾经放任自己被欲望主宰，做了不能被原谅的错事。  
如果有一天，有谁非要追究谁是这个错误的主犯，我希望，一直都是我。  
“如果非要下地狱，让我来。”  
伸手就能拥抱的距离，拥抱了，就能亲吻的距离。  
将那距离抹去之后，让所有的恐惧，尽情折磨我吧。  
“艾莎？”  
走廊上的呼喊，打断了危险的吻。  
“这是我的态度，现在轮到你了，安娜，你呢？”  
“我们的未来，会像现在这样，当我走出这个房门，我依旧要扮演一个体贴的配偶，这段关系永远不能公开，就算那样，你还要用妹妹的身份做我的情妇吗？”  
“格尔达，请问你看到陛下了吗？”  
“陛下刚刚来过花园，但是已经离开了。”  
“趁一切还没有到无可救药之前，考虑我的提议…”  
艾莎说完，松开了安娜的身子，转身走向门口，准备回应乐佩的呼唤。  
不，艾莎，我早已无可救药了。  
你说对了，没有不求回应的爱。  
我嫉妒所有能大方追求你的人，嫉妒乐佩拥有你的温柔，嫉妒她拥有你的孩子。  
在所有嫉妒的同时，我想要和你亲吻，想要得到你的抚摸，想要和你一起入睡，然后在醒来的时候拥有你的怀抱…  
如果有机会，让我得到那些。  
我愿意付出一切，毫不犹豫。  
艾莎回头，看向被安娜抓住的手腕，最后一丝挣扎，也消失在了安娜主动探过来的唇间。  
在茉莉清香和蓝风铃香混合的时候，在柔软的舌穿过坚硬的牙、不分你我相互交缠的时候，将我的答案传递给你。  
“如果非要下地狱，我们一起。”  
乐佩找了很久的艾莎，最后自己走出来了。  
“在找我？”  
乐佩看上去比较着急，直接扯着艾莎便一路快速地奔走。  
“发生了什么事？”艾莎很少看到乐佩这么惊慌失措的样子。  
乐佩拿出了一封信，交到艾莎的手里。  
“这是我在法兰西认识的医生寄过来的。”  
艾莎快速将信上的内容看完，不禁也皱紧了眉头，“这个人信得过吗？”  
“如果连他都不可信，那估计来的就不是这封信，而是她了。”  
“你担心有人故意引导她去调查？”艾莎将信卷起，然后走到灯台前，将那信烧掉，“这不可能，知情的人全部都在我们的掌控之中。”  
“我不知道…如果她调查出了点什么，她绝对不可能会放任不管的。”  
“她调查不出什么的，乐佩，过来。”艾莎轻轻地搂住乐佩，手轻轻拍着她的背以示安抚，“真相就是那样，雪莉是我的孩子，是阿伦黛尔的公主。”  
“任何人，都休想否定这个事实。”  
“艾莎，帮帮她，再这样下去，她会有危险的。”  
“好。”  
在乐佩以为，事情已经非常糟糕的情况下，更糟的，也跟着来了。  
一封来自多伊奇的信，封着威尔汗国王的火漆。  
那位国王本就不年轻了，艾莎结婚的时候见那位国王，便留意到他努力掩盖的虚弱。  
只是收到这封信的时候，她多少有点儿恍惚。  
老国王病危，想要女儿和外孙女一起回到家乡，在迎接死亡到来之前，再尽可能的见上一面。艾莎没有办法拒绝这个请求，但是难免有点儿担心，当年她的母亲，阿杜娜王后就是在回祖国的路上，发生海难离去的。  
自阿伦黛尔到多伊奇，乘船最快也要费上两天。  
雪莉非常希望艾莎能陪着一起出发，可要一国女王离开，需要提前准备很多，威尔汗国王很有可能等不到那个时候。  
“艾莎，你真的不一起走吗？”直到即将出发的时候，雪莉还在重复这个问题，“我们要去的地方，你不能一起吗？”  
“我当然想和我的小钻石一起去，但是太多事情要处理了，我很遗憾。”面对雪莉的撒娇，艾莎忍不住在她肉肉的脸颊上多亲了两下。  
“好吧…我知道了。”明明很舍不得，却从来没有哭闹过一次，小女孩在这时还安慰艾莎，“下次有机会，我们再一起走好吗？”  
“当然，我已经在期待了。”  
“艾莎，时间不早了。”乐佩督促着仆人把所有行李放置好以后，走到了艾莎面前，将雪莉接了过去。  
艾莎隔着雪莉抱住乐佩，在她耳边小声地说着，“一定要多加小心，我等你们回来。”  
她们的姿势亲昵，任谁看了，都不禁感叹，女王和王后的感情真好。  
“雪莉，该说拜拜了。”  
“安娜，拜拜～！”  
安娜听到孩子的叫声，连忙凑过去，轻轻搂了一下她的身子。  
“亲爱的小钻石，下周见。”  
“我会想你们的。”  
乐佩转身，毫不吝啬地表扬了这个扁着嘴忍到最后都没哭的孩子，“我们到时候给艾莎和安娜带礼物吧？”  
“礼物？”  
……


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

偶尔，安娜会有一种自己之前做了一场美梦的错觉。  
看似残忍而糟糕的选择，对于一个曾经以为自己毫无希望的人来说，有着死而复生一般的珍贵。  
能被艾莎紧紧拥抱，能得到艾莎的吻，还将会有更多的事在等待…  
不能再贪心了，安娜，还有什么比这更重要？  
就像此时此刻，当她来到艾莎的书房，在书架中间找到艾莎，然后将整个人塞进她的臂弯中间，没有被推开，还能这么近距离地挨着她。  
“想做什么？嗯？”手还保持举着书的姿势，注意力却已经被面前傻笑的女孩吸引了去。  
“想要你的吻。”  
艾莎很少主动去亲吻，大多数时候，得由安娜主动把嘴贴上去，然后她才会像打开了开关一样，用自己的唇裹住安娜送出来的舌，点过以后，温柔地用自己的勾回去。  
绵长的亲吻中还有艾莎的茉莉清香，安娜在换气的过程中，忍不住发出了闷闷的哼叫声。本就有着对艾莎的渴望，再加上alpha对omega的天然吸引，使得安娜不禁开始恳切地希望艾莎能对她多做点别的。  
把那该死的书放下，用你的手抚摸我的背，或是干脆伸进的我的衣服里，揉捏我的胸…  
安娜没能把这些赤裸裸的欲望说出来，但是她迷离的眼神，以及她不自觉用自己的胸在艾莎身前挤压的动作，已经代替她把这些事表达了出来。  
艾莎嗅到了空气中逐渐浓郁的风铃花香，实际的风铃花的香味总是不太明显，很多人可能闻都没闻过，但是如果偶然闻到了，就会被那淡雅而甜美的香气所打动。不论是淡淡的，抑或是浓郁的，都不会是那种熏人的气味，反而有种尝到了露水一般的愉悦感，甜而不腻。  
把那本书合上，放置于书架的上方，左手搂住安娜的腰，但是右手却选择了顺从于本能，顺着腰身的曲线游走到了更高的地方，隔着布料将大小正好合适的肉峰握紧手中，指尖有规律而又分着不同轻重地按动。  
安娜满足地抬头，细长的脖子随之被拉长，正好足够艾莎将整张脸深埋进去。这里是大脑控制全身的一个重要枢纽，薄薄的表层肌肤还包裹着从全身回归到大脑的感官神经。被亲吻的同时，会把这个信息快速地传遍全身。  
“艾莎…”她将所有想要呻吟出来的单音节，全部转化为了艾莎的名字。  
在这个狭小的角落里，将自己更加贴近艾莎，用同样的方式，去触碰艾莎的身体，  
安娜模糊记起了自己分化期的时候，医生坐在床头为她喂药，仆人为她擦着汗，使得她不至于因为难受的黏糊感，把衣服全部脱掉。第一次发情的感觉并不强烈，在抑制药的作用下，只是下身有些许滑腻，小腹带动下体收缩着…  
那种更接近于动情的恰当感觉，在此刻让安娜有了些期许，她能感受到艾莎另一只手在往下走，撩起了裙子，触摸到了裙子下的棉质四角小裤，离腿心只差一点了。而她也很激动，想要伸手去解开艾莎的腰带…  
“不…”  
暧昧的氛围戛然而止，艾莎迅速松开然后转身拉开距离的动作太过连贯，给刚开始火热的身体浇上了一大盆看不见的冷水。  
又一次。  
在安娜认为足够贴近足够亲密的时候，艾莎仿佛不是一个alpha一样——所有她接受过的教育都告诉她，alpha这种生物在性这方面的自制力非常差。  
哪怕做完这一次马上就会死，也还是忍不住冲动会继续的、没有理智可言的生物，正是alpha。  
可艾莎做到了，她果断结束了所有的亲密接触，然后用微微沙哑的声音，说，“抱歉。”  
安娜的失望无法掩饰，她感受得到艾莎的压抑，那些压抑可能是因为她们的姐妹关系、因为乐佩和雪莉…理由可能有很多，这些同样也会使安娜不断进行自我谴责。  
但是对艾莎的渴望无法改变，就像明知火很危险却依旧前仆后继的飞蛾。  
自那天过去，已经过了有一周，她完成分化也已经过了半个月，真正意义上的第一次发情期随时都有可能开始。  
安娜内心对那未知的情形有所期待，但是矛盾的是，她不希望第一次发生在那种完全沉浸在原始欲望的情况下，更希望可以在清醒的时候，在自然而然的动情状态下，像所有相爱的人到了情浓的时候就会选择结合一样。  
人的贪心真可怕，曾经当艾莎在外征战，回来后也一直避而不见的时候，安娜只希望艾莎能多看自己两眼就好、说两句话就好；等艾莎真的开始对她有一点关心以后，安娜又希望她能再同自己亲近一点，更温柔一点；当艾莎说出可以让自己做她的情妇时，当她们能拥抱、亲吻、抚摸对方的时候，安娜又期盼有一天她能爱自己正如自己深爱她一样…  
可那都是不可能的，乐佩是那么的好，无论是从身份、外貌还是从内在的品性来看，她值得一切温柔对待，值得任何人的爱，值得所有的深情。  
艾莎和乐佩之间的感情，是那么特殊而又美好，年幼时乐佩第一次见艾莎时，她们就有着一种奇怪的默契。  
安娜只能叫自己不要去想那么多，满足于当下，珍惜每一次的拥抱和亲吻。  
她从身后抱住艾莎，深深地将自己埋进艾莎的香气中，呼唤着那个好听的名字，“艾莎…”  
“嗯。”轻哼一声，艾莎逐渐调整着呼吸，让自己放松下去，叫身体的肉不要再那么紧绷着。  
艾莎多少能感受到安娜的不满足，也能读懂安娜眼里对自己的渴望，她或许希望自己能主动进行索取。  
可那并不容易。  
当手触及安娜的衣服，听到她娇声呼喊自己的名字，那些不堪的画面就会重新浮现。  
十六岁的安娜和十二岁相比，只有着非常细微的差异，两张脸逐渐重叠，最后使得一直被刻意忽略的记忆也重新清晰了起来。  
安娜在被亲吻之后迷茫的样子，被脱去衣物后逐渐变得紧张的样子，因为姐姐陌生的模样而开始有些害怕的样子…那些模样重叠在心头，直直刺入艾莎的心底。  
丧失了应有的理智而做出来的禽兽行径，因为她是阿伦黛尔的王储，因为她拥有着掌控冰雪的能力，因为她是备受疼爱的女儿…艾格纳国王为了瞒下一切，连一句责怪的话都没有对艾莎说过。  
这对于艾莎来说，更使她痛快万分。  
偶尔会有冲动，将事实告诉安娜，但无论结果是安娜痛斥她的罪行、然后收回所有的爱，还是用她一如既往的善良选择宽恕，那都无法冲刷去沉重的心灵枷锁上的污秽。  
艾莎将安娜拉到了藏书室中间的桌子边，让她坐下以后，把仆人之前端过来的红茶倒进杯子里，递过去给她喝。  
安娜试图和艾莎聊点别的事情，而不是保持着这种沉闷的氛围。  
“刚刚在看什么书？”  
这种对话在姐妹俩之间，生硬得很，她们已经很久没有过寻常的闲聊了，作为从小一起长大的人，她们本该对对方的喜好了如指掌的，可惜那些了解都停留在了安娜的十二岁和艾莎的十六岁。  
“最近新出来的哲学书。”艾莎大抵猜到安娜对书的内容并不会感兴趣，所以并没有接着把话题停留在这上面，“我想，我应该不会再花费时间去读它了。”  
“为什么？”  
“虽然语言非常优美，但是言辞太过华丽，显得有些冗长，传递的思想也太过理想了。”艾莎抿了一口茶，然后主动跳开话题，“你上午做了一些什么？”  
“我？你知道吗？早上宫里新进了一些碗碟！来自英格兰！自从听格尔达说定了一些新碟子，我就一直在期待了…所以当我知道它们到了的时候，我就去厨房帮忙一起整理了。”  
“帮忙？在厨房？”  
当话题转到安娜身上，让她来说的时候，那些语言就生动活泼多了，她的语气总是饱含着最真切的情感。  
“是的！她们洗好，然后我帮着按照风格和样式摆进展示柜…如果你去过厨房的话，可能会看到那一墙漂亮的碟子。事实上，那不比我们收藏室里的作品差，餐具也是一门艺术…”  
“你经常去厨房？”  
“也不算经常，只是格尔达到那里主事了，哦，对了！你知道吗？厨房最近还收留了两只小猫！”  
“猫？”  
“对，一只白的，还有一只橘的，丹妮给它们取名为帕奇和琼恩…它们太可爱了！”  
“丹妮？”  
“哦不，你不知道？丹妮是格尔达和凯的孩子，哦，她人非常好，也很可爱，或许你见过她的，棕色卷发，个子大概在——这么高，你有印象吗？”  
艾莎回忆了一下，似乎有又似乎没有，最后她还是选择了摇头。  
“那不是问题，但是最重要的是，她做的金枪鱼三文治实在是太好吃了！我从没有吃过比那更好吃的三文治！虽然大部分的三文治都不会难吃，但是她的毫无疑问会是最棒的…哪怕叫我每天都只吃那个都行！”  
“是吗？”  
“当然！或许我下次可以让她做一次给你吃，说真的，我保准你也会喜欢的！”  
“好，我忍不住开始期待了…”  
“我差点忘记了，还有巧克力蛋糕，丹妮真的太厉害了，她的巧克力蛋糕也是无与伦比的，我从没有见过像她那样擅长做甜点的人，但是她不经常做，大多数时候还是我缠着她才做…”  
“还有帕奇和琼恩，它们真的非常非常可爱，刚来的时候，它们甚至只有我手巴掌那么大，毛都没长齐，就在我手心里小声小声地哼叫…”  
这样的畅谈，这样的相处，就像大多数恋人在一起约会时那样，她恨不得把过去四年里自己缺少艾莎的那些记忆全部都倒出来，然后替换成和艾莎相关的，此刻的记忆。  
安娜连带着方才亲热被打断的那点儿遗憾都不见了，整个人甚至还放松了不少。  
一切都已经很好了，或许还有可能会更好…不是吗？


	7. Chapter 7

乐佩的航行几乎可以用一帆风顺来形容了，非要说有什么不太完美的话，可能就是刚开始，雪莉还不太适应坐船，想吐又吐不出来的，难受了好久。  
乐佩抱着她到甲板上，轻轻陪着她的背，让她吹吹海风，可惜效果都不太好，可怜的小钻石没有哭闹着要回阿伦黛尔已经算非常懂事了。  
突然，女佣递了一个小盒子过来，打开来一看，发现里面装着不少糖，乐佩自己先试了一下，清凉的薄荷味扑来，也不至于太刺激，然后才放心地把糖喂给雪莉吃。  
一直闷着的感觉被薄荷冲散，雪莉好受多了。  
乐佩大松了口气，回头对那个女佣说，“谢谢！”  
“尊敬的王后陛下，不用谢我，这是我从一位船员那里得到的。”女佣最近才被调到乐佩身边，性格比较害羞，“如果要谢，应该感谢那位…”  
“是吗？那下次有机会，请你转达我的感激。”虽然这有点奇怪，但是乐佩此刻所有的注意力都在女儿身上，所以并没有时间仔细追究那么多。  
“我们什么时候才能到？”雪莉把那个小盒子抱在怀里，用自己的脸贴着乐佩的肩，“我不太喜欢坐船的感觉，而且我已经开始想念艾莎和安娜了。”  
“亲爱的，我很抱歉，我们可能还要再待上至少一天。”乐佩低下头，亲了亲她的额头，“但是我向你保证，当你下船，你会很喜欢多伊奇的！”  
“是吗？”尽管雪莉要比一般的孩子要聪明很多，但是终究只有两岁多一些而已，她的感情还非常简单单纯，上一秒还很失落，当乐佩说完，她便又重新开心了起来。  
“当然了，那是我长大的地方，那里有非常非常多的山和城堡，食物很好吃，特别是香肠，我爱死香肠了！还有人们，他们都非常友好…”  
乐佩从船长那里确定她们将可以在后天的早上到达多伊奇，航行的时间对于孩子来说已经很长了，好在拖那盒糖的福，雪莉晕船的情况已经不再成问题。  
到第二天，她甚至适应了这种感觉，还可以自己下地玩耍了。  
“明天早上，我们就会能到多伊奇了，我的甜心，到时候可能会有不少人欢迎我们，你会喜欢吗？”  
“我喜欢，而且我已经迫不及待想看看我的外公了，但是我从没有见过他，他会喜欢我吗？”  
“毋庸置疑的，我的雪莉是这么的聪明，而且还这么可爱，谁能不喜欢你？”  
“不过，如果你能乖乖地早点进入梦乡，我保证，会有更多人喜欢你？好吗？”  
雪莉听到这句话，立即紧紧闭上了自己的眼睛。  
大概过了十多分钟，雪莉的呼吸声逐渐变得悠长，乐佩在她的眉间留下了一个晚安吻，正准备将她的手放进被子里，突然发现孩子的手里还抱着那个小盒子。不禁轻笑了一声，小心翼翼地将那个盒子抽出来。  
或许，有时间应该亲自找到那个给糖的人，亲自说句谢谢？  
乐佩心里想着，手无意识地在盒子上摸索着，直到突然在盒子的底部摸到了一个特殊的纹路，乐佩兀地一惊，将盒子反过来看了一会，果然找到了一些特别的地方。  
那是一串花体字，经过特殊处理以后，纹路的颜色和盒子的底色非常接近，只能通过指尖的触感，才能找寻那藏起来的标志。  
乐佩捏紧盒子，连外套都来不及披，就快速地走出了房门。  
“陛下？”守在门外的女佣被乐佩紧紧抓住了肩膀。  
“仔细的再跟我说一次，这是你什么时候从谁那里拿到的？”  
“哦，那是个船员，她说，公主看上去不太好受，所以把自己用的献给公主。我拿到以后，就立即跑过去，给了陛下您。”  
“在船上？”乐佩瞪大了眼睛，心中的猜测得到了验证，她再也无法保持冷静。  
那个人在船上，这怎么可能？  
可目前的信息就是一个证据，乐佩无法找到更好的理由去解释这个盒子。  
卫兵因为看见王后来到外面，连忙守在她的身边，乐佩什么都没有交代，走向船员们住的地方，打开门确认那些人的长相。  
没有。  
没有那个人的存在。  
“陛下您是在找什么吗？”侍卫长忍不住问道，“我能帮助您吗？”  
“不，谢谢！但是不用了。”乐佩客气地拒绝了他的好意，多少有点嘲笑自己这突然的敏感。  
她在侍卫长的陪伴下，重新来到楼上，那个女佣看上去困极了，乐佩便让她去休息了。  
“陛下，我会在周围巡逻，如果您有任何需要，敬请吩咐。”  
“谢谢你！”乐佩点点头，推开房间进去，雪莉睡得很安稳，这给她复杂的心情带去了一丝安慰。  
“你找我？”  
房间的角落里，突然传来了另一个声音，有人躲在这里！  
乐佩下意识想喊叫出来，但是在喊出来之前，她更快地捂住了自己的嘴，因为她看清了角落里那个人的长相。  
“你？”乐佩陷入了比之前更大地惊慌中，“你怎么能出现在这里？”  
“为什么不呢？我需要找份工作，而你们这艘船正好招工人。”那人站起身，一步一步地靠近乐佩。  
“你…”当距离一逐渐拉近，熟悉的香气扑鼻而来，身体就像是被锁住了似的，无法躲避。  
“如果我是那位女王，当我的王后即将远行，我可不会只是满足于亲她的脸蛋。”她说着，挑起乐佩的下巴，“好久不见，我亲爱的长发公主。”  
这个温柔的语气，这独特的称呼，这个吻，全都带着美好的香气，让乐佩难以抗拒，本能诚实地选择了沉浸在美好的唇舌纠缠中，那是浓雾散开后的景象，是穿梭在漫长隧道后，最后终于看到了光的感觉。  
唇分开的那一刻，那个人含着笑，用大拇指轻轻擦着她的唇角，“想我了吗？”  
“够了。”乐佩压下心慌的感觉，拍开她的手，拉着脸小声地问，“你到底想做什么？”  
“来见我的爱人。”摸了摸被拍的地方，她多少有点儿委屈地嘟囔了一声，“亲完了就翻脸。”  
乐佩深信月光不足以让对方看清自己在脸红，以及她的语气足够坚决，“我只是不想吵醒我的女儿，但如果你还想继续非礼我，我不会再容忍的，我会叫船上的侍卫长…”  
“抓我是吗？那就抓好了，死也能做个风流鬼。但是亲爱的，那个女王真的会因为我亲了她的王后而惩罚我吗？”  
“你要试试？”  
她低笑了一声，然后说，“每次我发那些稿件出去，就没指望可以活下去，但是最后我都得到了一些好心人的帮助，活了下来。”  
“我不认为我对你那些冒险的事有兴趣。”  
“最好有点兴趣——因为你们这些王室的花朵习惯了所有人的照顾，所以可能不知道，像我这种普通人，可从不相信会有这么多次好心的照顾。”  
“我留了个心眼，当我告别那户收留我的人家以后，再偷偷返回。然后渐渐地发现，每一次都会有同一个人，给那些人一笔钱。他藏得当然很好，可我也不差，当我跟踪他，你知道我发现了什么吗？他是阿伦黛尔人。”  
“别误会了…”  
“乐佩，我亲爱的女孩，你知道我从不会在没有底气的情况下乱说话，对吗？”接连的否认让她逐渐有些恼火了，“当我出现在你面前的时候，就说明我不会再任你糊弄了…”  
“或许你已经忘了，所以我再提醒你一下，我已经结婚了！我是阿伦黛尔的王后！”  
“王后？是吗？任何狡辩都没用的，本来我指望你能诚实一点，但都无所谓了…”  
“因为我现在就能验证，你是否还是我的人——你敢和我做一次吗？”  
“不！”乐佩连忙堵住了她的嘴，三年以来所有费尽心思的掩藏，在短短的时间里全部都被揭开了。  
早该想到的，当那封信寄过来的时候，她就应该想到的。  
这个人一旦开始好奇，就会不顾一切地去查，直到挖掘出了真相为止。  
无论艾莎多么努力地为她毁掉证据，最终还是会功亏一篑的，因为她自己，就是足以推翻一切谎言的证据。  
嘴亲在乐佩的手心，语气也逐渐回到了最开始温柔的样子，“如果我的标记已经被那位女王覆盖了，我保证不会强行继续做下去…”  
身体被对方拉过去，背后是木墙，前面是柔软的身体，敏感的脖子被舌头舔舐。  
刻意释放出来的信息素，总是能快速地勾起Omega的反应，更何况，那是标记她的alpha释放出来的。  
身体的控制权，就此不再由理智做主。  
“你不能那样对我…”乐佩咬紧唇，眼前已经被水雾遮了视线，却依旧努力挥着手，试图拦下她的动作。  
不能再亲下去了，不能再摸下去了，不能再刺激我了…但那些动作，比起说是拦下，更像是在撒娇。乐佩全身的力气都被抽走了一样，只剩下那么一点，都被她用来支撑身体了。  
绝对的服从，让她很是满意，“说出我的名字，我想听你叫我的名字。”  
“贝儿，求求你…”被动发情使得身体变得无比敏感，腿心湿热的感觉越来越明显，“别这样，雪莉还在…”  
“那就忍着努力不叫出声来，别吵醒了我们的女儿…”  
乐佩的裙摆被撩起堆在腰间，身体被贝儿直接捧起，不想掉下去的方法，只有用手搂住她的脖子以及用腿夹紧她的腰。贝儿隔着衣服含住她的乳尖，分出一只手摸到腰间，皮带被解开的同时，腺体便迫不及待地高昂起了头，自动寻找能够容纳它的地方。  
“不是你的…”她还想狡辩，但是那不安分的家伙已经抵在了她的腿心，只是轻轻地一戳刺，私处便敏感地自动开合了起来，而贝儿并不急着进去，她已经没什么好着急的了，过去她被乐佩拙劣的演技蒙骗，怀疑乐佩不爱自己，所以才会相信乐佩爱上了那个冰雪女王。  
现在乐佩就在面前，她对自己的亲吻和撩拨的反应是那么的真实，贝儿只是用坚硬的肉棒稍微磨了一下外阴，她的液体便自花穴分泌出来润湿了整根腺体，这一切都是她对自己依旧忠诚的证据。  
是的，乐佩自始至终就没和艾莎发生过实质上的性关系，她的身体还记得自己是谁的Omega，只要她的alpha想要，刻在基因里的顺从就会驱使身体去欢迎主人的到来。她，无法阻拦那个人的进入。  
整根勃起被蜜穴吞进，媚肉欢呼雀跃着围在腺体周围，畅通无阻的感觉是那么讽刺，乐佩觉得这一切，就差直接通过她的嘴去告诉贝儿，我的身体一直只属于你。  
“我的公主还真是可爱…”贝儿所有的坚信得到了应有的回报，她激动地亲吻着乐佩，心底里各种感情都有。很确定的是，乐佩那张不诚实的嘴，终究会有一天，和下面的小嘴一样，变得坦诚。  
许久没有被造访过的甬道敏感得很，身体每一次想要下沉，又被贝儿顶了上去，每一次都被顶到最深处，而且根本没有逐渐加快的过程，而是一开始就很快地在抽插。乐佩每次都怀疑自己将会被撞到散架，但是除了一波又一波的快感，她的身体好得很，愉快得很。  
乐佩又一次滑下，贝儿自下方往上顶，她没能忍住，松嘴的瞬间，不小心发出了一声吟叫，贝儿都被她吓到了，两个人连忙停下了动作，大气都不敢呼一下的，就怕雪莉听到动静醒过来。  
好在，雪莉睡得非常沉，乐佩松了口气，正想斥责眼前这个非要冒险的人，可是贝儿根本就不给她这个机会，抬着她的臀就又开始了，乐佩急忙捂住自己的嘴，生怕再发出一点声音。  
贝儿几乎要被乐佩那压抑的模样迷死了，“宝贝，你越来越可爱了…”  
“呜…”你越来越讨厌了…可是乐佩不敢回她的话，因为她很清楚，一旦自己开口，绝对不会是一句完整的话，而是放浪的淫叫声。  
太快了…不要呜…不要那么一下子插那么深…不要那么用力地撞过来了…声音太羞耻了…  
贝儿…求求你…温柔一点…水声太大了…  
乐佩的呼吸越来越急促，尽管她一直努力的忍着不叫出来，可是偶尔还是会泄出一丝呜咽声出来。可贝儿似乎根本不怕吵醒雪莉一样，任由那些淫靡的声音越来越清脆。  
啪啪啪——一声接着一声，心灵负担完全没影响到乐佩的感受，快感不断堆叠着，到后面，她已经不知道到底是贝儿抬着她的臀让她上下摆动的，还是她自己潜意识里对贝儿的渴望，使得她自觉地重复着抬身又落下的动作。  
贝儿手拖着乐佩的臀，同时忍不住在那光滑的肌肤上大力的揉捏，快感同样让她有些迷失了自己，她胡乱地低声念着，“我的甜心，我的宝贝，我的世界，我的美人和鲜花…你是上帝最完美的作品，你比俄国人的烈酒还要更醉人。”  
呜…油腔滑调的法兰西人。  
乐佩的阴唇开合得越来越快，肉壁越来越挤，腺体却越胀越大，她又接着用法兰西语说，“我恨不能将你彻底融化在我的身体里，又恨不能将我永远留在你的身体，我的公主，我的挚爱，我对你的爱一如太阳会如期升起那般确信不疑。”  
呜…书呆子说情话一套又一套的，气人的事却没少做一件。  
可身体远比思想要来得单纯直白了许多，在松开手的同时，乐佩便快速地吻住贝儿的嘴，法兰西式的热吻比法兰西人更讨厌…  
贝儿知道怀里的人差不多要到了，她加快抽插的速度，却从未松开乐佩的嘴，反而更加热情地去汲取她的甘甜。乐佩的身体在高潮到来的时候，呈完全紧绷的状态，尤其是阴唇的反应最为激烈，快速的收缩给腺体带去了灭顶的快感，她死死地抵住花心，任由腺体根部成结，把爱液尽数射在乐佩的体内。  
可怜那里并没有多大的容量，只能趁着乐佩稍微放松的瞬间努力排出，液体顺着贝儿的腿根，把她的裤子全弄湿了。  
太久没有释放的欲望在今晚终于得到满足，贝儿连呼吸都变得格外顺畅了，甜腻的香味被她吸进鼻子里，她松开乐佩的嘴，让她靠在自己的肩头休息，嘴角怎么都压不下去，“宝贝，你太棒了…”  
乐佩还沉浸在余韵之中，更不想搭理这个用特殊手段来拆穿她谎言的人。  
“我的爱人，告诉我，快三年来的时间，除了怀孕的时候，你是怎么度过发情期的？”  
生物的世界是那么的神奇，当alpha想要进入一个已经被标记的Omega的身体时，Omega的抗拒会让alpha几乎无法完成插入，就算勉强进入，第一次总是会伴随非常大的痛苦，且对双方的身体有着非常严重的损伤，缔结关系深的Omega甚至还会有生命危险。  
当年她和乐佩以不愉快的方式结束，民间又一直传王室在研究以低代价洗去标记关系的药物，于是这么长时间来，她也就真的以为乐佩爱上了别人，开始了新的生活。  
尽管现在标记关系还在，但是乐佩和那位女王能一直掩藏真相，身上也一直有别人的信息素，那些信息素是怎么沾染上去的？要说乐佩和艾莎完全没有一点感情纠葛，她是一点都不信的，毕竟她的乐佩是那么好。  
乐佩依旧没有回答她，她便故意试探着问，“那个女王就放着发情的你，还能忍住不动你，她还是个alpha吗？身体没问题吗？”  
“别这么说艾莎，她是个非常好的人，我不允许任何人对她进行诽谤和污蔑！”  
乐佩毫不犹豫的维护让贝儿心里更郁闷了，她本以为乐佩还爱她，或许确实还爱，可是艾莎这个名字，在她心里明显已经占据了很重要的地位了。  
“那你们是怎么回事？她就这么好心地收留了别人的女人和孩子？让别人的女人当王后，让别人的孩子当王储？”  
“那是艾莎的孩子！我承认，就生物方面，这孩子确实是你的，但对孩子来说，她才是另一个母亲！永远不要再说这些事了贝儿…”乐佩说不清自己为什么会用这么刺激贝儿的方式说话，她本可以以更温和的方法维护艾莎的。  
“好…”贝儿不知道该怎么继续谈话下去了，她害怕乐佩会说出更伤她心的话，“或许你休息好了吗？”  
“什么意思？”乐佩没能想到话题就这么突然地切换了。  
“宝贝，我在你离开后，也从没有找过别人，你知道吗？”贝儿一边说，一边用手抚摸她的大腿根。  
乐佩当然知道，这个书呆子除了写文章、发表对法兰西当权者的批判新闻以外，就是被那些人追着打，过着四处逃窜，居无定所的生活。就这种条件自然也不会有良家Omega看得上她，她又自持清高，肯定更不会去找娼妓…乐佩恨自己反应过来她的意思了。  
问自己休息好了没，然后又说这两年没有过别人，手也不老实地开始乱摸，合着她这是拐着弯子提醒自己还要再来一次。  
“不行，赶紧放开我。”乐佩没有自信以相同的体位再来一次，而且还是在女儿的边上。可她的拒绝并没有多大用处，尚还留在她身体里的腺体重新勃起，顶在开合壁上，那连接阴蒂的地方受不得一点刺激，碰一下便来反应。  
贝儿心里打翻了醋坛，连带着动作也变得更具报复性，每一次几乎整根抽出，接着又整根没入，花径被搅得一塌糊涂，穴口的褶皱合拢又大开，蜜液争先恐后地趁机流出，又被快速地插入拍起溅飞。她那船员服逐渐变得斑驳陆离，可她依旧不在乎，只是重复着这疯狂抽送幅度，让每一次都能重重顶在乐佩的敏感点上。  
乐佩死死咬住贝儿的衣领，强烈的快感让她几欲晕厥过去。她感觉床上有窸窣声，看到雪莉转了个身，她紧张极了，可贝儿一直就没停的想法，她掐她的背，推她的胸都没用。  
雪莉睡觉一向老实，很多时候，入睡和起床的姿势都是一样的。今天却两三次转眠了…  
她害怕吵醒孩子，叫雪莉看到母亲不伦的场景，却又因为这紧张害怕的情形，而更加敏感。  
最后，贝儿还是直接射在了里面，而乐佩已经累坏了，她怕贝儿还要再来，根本无法放松下来。  
贝儿心疼她，却故意装作霸道的样子，“我还没有满足，如果想要我放过你，就想办法让我混进亲卫队。”  
乐佩下意识就要拒绝她，可是贝儿却威胁她，“我的公主，你知道我的，如果到时候我想见你，哪怕那是地狱，我也不会有半点犹豫的。”  
“而且，我现在还很精神…”  
“知道了…我会安排好的。”乐佩连忙示弱，贝儿才将她的腿缓缓放回地面，可那双腿实在是太虚了，几乎没法支撑她站立。只能靠贝儿扶着她，等待适应。  
房间里有固定的储水桶，乐佩找到毛巾，将下身那些滑腻腻的液体擦掉。贝儿看了忍不住低声说，“虽然现在是夏天，但是冷水并不适合你们Omega。”  
“难道我要把我的女佣叫醒，专门给我大半夜烧水来清洗吗？”乐佩怒嗔着，“你心疼我刚刚就不应该那样乱来。”  
“明明你也很享受啊…”贝儿撇撇嘴嘟囔着，乐佩抓着她小腿就是一掐。  
等好不容易清理完，把贝儿衣服上的味道也擦去了一些，乐佩从房间角落里取出新的裙子换上，贝儿虽然想看，但是怕自己禁欲太久，看了会又把持不住，生生地忍着没偷看一次。  
只是当换好衣服后，贝儿清晰地感觉到，乐佩的衣服上沾染着另一个alpha 的信息素，这让她有些不高兴。  
乐佩并没有关心贝儿的心情，她找了一件宽大的斗篷，将自己的身子裹住，然后叮嘱贝儿，“我等下会找借口带侍卫长去甲板上聊天，你自己抓准时机离开，听到了吗？”  
“嗯…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：按照西方的习惯，Your Majesties 译为“国王和王后陛下”。Majesty是对帝王和王后的尊称。Your Majesty用于直接称呼，His/Her Majesty用于间接称呼。Majesties用来指国王和王后，女王及其丈夫，王族，王室成员们。  
>  由于我写文的时候，真的非常不喜欢中间穿插一些别的字符进来，所以只能根据翻译来，以后在他人称呼乐佩的时候，也会全部改成“陛下”。


	8. Chapter 8

多伊奇王国在前一天晚上已经收到了飞鸽传信，知道阿伦黛尔的船将会在明天早上到达。  
乐佩作为威尔汗国王唯一的女儿，当年还生活在多伊奇时，就作为公主参加了非常多的王室慰问活动，后来还和那位传奇的冰雪女王结婚了，这使得她在多伊奇人民之中非常受欢迎。  
随着王室放出消息，并派了大批人马守候在码头。一大早，人们便统统聚在了码头，翘首期盼着乐佩的回归。  
“船进来了！”  
人群中不知是谁率先喊了出来。  
随着船越来越近，人群开始躁动了起来。  
“那是阿伦黛尔的船！”  
雪莉被乐佩抱着，远远地就看到了码头上密密麻麻的人，她对这种场面并不陌生，反而为此感到十分兴奋。  
“我的天！好多好多好多的人！”她把两只小手扬来扬去，笑声就没有停过。  
但和以往不同，今天乐佩并没有马上就配合她给出反应，反而是侧过头去，懒懒地打了个哈欠。  
“乐佩，你昨晚没睡好吗？”雪莉有点担心她，“你看上去有点不好。”  
乐佩只能点头，安慰道，“是的，我的甜心，我只是有点没睡好。”  
然后她又看向前方几步以外的侍卫队，在队伍的末端，贝儿就那么冠冕堂皇地混了进去，穿着一身阿伦黛尔亲卫兵的服装，昨晚看不太清，只依稀感觉到她的身体比以前更结实一些，身体素质要好了许多。  
今天一看，比起三年前的文弱书呆子形象，显得更加成熟了些，身材也比以前挺拔了许多…最最重要的是，她的行事风格流氓了很多！  
一点都不温柔！  
甚至还是在雪莉的边上！  
把人压在墙上连着要了两次！  
而且还是求饶了很久才肯放过的！  
很久没有经历过情事的身体，要想办法掩藏身上信息素的味道，要想办法安置贝儿的去处，提心吊胆地生怕她会暴露…就这样，要是还能睡好就奇了怪了！  
贝儿似乎感受到了乐佩的目光，回过头来，露出温柔的笑，似乎是在表达对她的安排很满意。  
以乐佩现在糟糕的心情，真的一点都不想看到她的笑，就算有点儿宠溺的意思也不想！  
可是现实很残酷，她太清楚贝儿看似温柔随和的表面下，是多么的固执且敏感。如果不听她的把人安排在自己身边，以她的性格，真的会不怕死地闯王宫来找自己。  
啊啊啊啊！当初就不应该拜托艾莎帮忙保护她的，这女人根本就是仗着自己心疼然后拼命作死！  
居然还好意思找上门来！  
“乐佩？”受到母亲情绪的影响，雪莉不禁跟着皱起了眉头，“你真的没事吗？”  
“当然没事，我只是很激动而已。”  
安慰了女儿，乐佩连忙驱走心里的杂念，对自己不断催眠，你是阿伦黛尔的王后，快恢复平日那个矜持得体的王后形象…  
“乐佩，你今天闻起来很以往有点不太一样，你换香水了吗？”  
乐佩的心几乎都要跳到嗓子眼来了，“不，或许只是你还有点不舒服，所以才觉得不一样？”  
“是吗？今天有一点点不一样…”  
雪莉还太小了，所以并不能区分，而船上随行的人们几乎都是beta，也不像她那样靠近乐佩，所以也不太闻得出来。  
“或许是因为我换了一种香水的原因？”乐佩用笑掩饰自己的心虚，“你喜欢这个味道吗？”  
“喜欢！”  
如今贝儿又再次出现，不可否认心底有着重逢的欣喜，但分隔三年的时间发生了太多事情，贝儿的经历和自己的立场都有了新变化，隐患还未消除，还有很多对未来的担忧，统统塞进脑袋里，乐佩并没有办法快速整理好，只能走一步算一步了。  
多伊奇的码头呼声不断，那就是即将要走的下一步。  
从船上飞向空中的鸽子，它的下一步，是带着乐佩到达多伊奇的消息，飞向更北的阿伦黛尔。  
当它飞落在艾莎的窗台时，夜色已深，艾莎正准备前去沐浴。将绑在腿上的小纸条取下来，一直记挂的事也知道了结果，艾莎将纸条放置在案前，信鸽则被亲兵带下去另作饲养。  
当她进入浴室，在浴缸里享受着放松的感觉时，突然听到了门外细微的响动。  
女佣？杀手？艾莎不确定地问道，“谁在外面？”  
门外没有回答，只有越来越近地压迫感，这让艾莎有了一丝不安。快速起身，把浴袍拉过来披上，然后慢慢拉开门，往房内看去。  
一个女孩正躺在她的床上，敢爬女王床的人实在太少了，艾莎几乎怀疑是自己眼花了，“安娜？”  
“是，是我。”从没想到过艾莎警惕心这么强，安娜因为过早被发现的事情有些不好意思了，她坐起来，用抚摸头发的方式让自己看上去不至于太傻。  
艾莎迅速将手上凝结成型的冰剑扔进浴池里，然后走向安娜，“安娜，这个时间你怎么过来了？”  
“我来的时候非常小心，我保证，没有被任何人发现！”安娜以为艾莎不高兴，更加拘谨了，“额…怎么说…我只是有点睡不着，主要是因为想你…”  
“想我？”艾莎并没有不高兴，只是很意外…非常非常意外的那种。  
大半夜了来到房里坐在床边说因为想你而睡不着，而且还是穿着那么贴身的丝绸睡衣的情况下…艾莎作为一个年轻而且健康的alpha，无可避免地想到了一些旖旎的事。  
气氛在艾莎多少有点明知故问的话以后，变得更加暧昧了，安娜的心跳如鼓声，过来之前，她就想过很多了，无论如何，还是不想这种事情发生在发情期，而现在乐佩和雪莉都不在，心理负担也是最小的时候…  
再偏激一些，安娜希望艾莎对她也有渴望，而不是发情期那种不做就会死…她们这两天的相处很轻松，感觉非常好，或许自己更主动一点，更疯狂一点，直接勾引艾莎呢？  
可滑稽的是，下定决心要来勾引人的安娜，先被出浴的艾莎给勾引了，好像一幅会自己移动的画，她忍不住站起来，更靠近那张美丽的脸，“艾莎，你看上去真美！”  
艾莎深吸了一口气，扶住安娜的腰身，“安娜，你也很美。”  
“我能亲你吗？”  
之前曾经亲过的嘴，没有问过的情况下也已经亲过了很多次，这句话出现在这，包含了那以上的意思。  
艾莎不至于傻到真的会说能之类的话，微微低头，满足了安娜，也满足了自己。  
嘴唇相贴，两个不同的温度靠近了彼此，或许只有探索后，才会找到温度一样的地方。而在那之前，更多的集中于当前表面的温度。  
天生能掌控冰雪的艾莎，身体大多数时候也是冰冷的，就连刚从热水里出来，她的体温依旧要比安娜低不少。安娜的舌头被艾莎引走，似乎是想要分走她恰到好处的体温一般，从舌尖到舌根，含吻的方式让她们的唇舌在换气同时，依旧保留着非常密切的关系。就连慢慢倒向床榻的过程中，也不曾分离。  
带着明确目的来的安娜公主，身体保留着非常高的自觉性，而艾莎临时披的浴袍为她提供了非常便捷的途径，几乎只需要轻轻一挑，就松开的棉袍下，艾莎微凉的肌肤上，被贴了安娜火热的掌心。  
艾莎闭着眼睛沉浸于这美好的纠缠，安娜大胆的抚摸在刺激本能，她也不再满足于和布料的接触。而安娜精心挑选的睡衣又是那么的简单，胸前的丝带一解，就着耸起的小肉团往旁边一推，藏在包装下的礼物便清楚地展示了出来。  
有至少三次，艾莎隔着衣服摸过这里，但是就这么贴着，切实地感受那是怎样的柔软，是怎样的正好合适手掌的大小；乳尖是怎么从软软的逐渐变硬，又是怎么从黄豆大小胀成了花生米那么大…全都是第一次，这么清楚。  
更要命的是，安娜不知道是怎么想的，竟然自己伸手，将另一边的胸握住，顶着她的视线揉了几下以后，只留出胀起的那点对着她。艾莎抬头，微微有点诧异，“你从哪里学来的？”  
本只是一句感叹，内心其实已经猜测着是本能之类的，但是没想到，安娜红着脸，小声地说，“丹妮带着我看了一些书…我看到书上是这样的。”  
艾莎想自己此刻的表情绝对有够精彩的，她知道所有人自十二岁以后，就会通过医生讲课接受性教育，那之后通过一些文艺作品无意了解到是无法避免的，有意去进行了解也不算奇怪的事，毕竟她自己也有那样的时候。  
可她依旧认为，安娜对这方面应该是非常单纯懵懂的。  
事实却是，这孩子在她没有参与的时间里，对那些事早已经有了一定的概念，甚至还是和那个丹妮一起看…  
艾莎被那些乱糟糟的想法扰得心烦，安娜还在期待，她应该专心的…她张嘴把那点粉红含进口中，舌尖在上面打了个转，就听到安娜长吸气的声音，她包着那只多少有点颤抖的手，隔着手往下按。  
丹妮…丹妮…丹妮…又是那个丹妮…艾莎无法否认，自己非常在意那个经常从安娜嘴里出现的名字。  
“……”  
安娜模模糊糊听到了一个短句，但艾莎正含着她的胸，说话的时候，舌尖会上下扫动乳头，酥麻的感觉就从那里出发，叫安娜根本没办法听清艾莎说了什么。艾莎叹气，自觉没法把那么丢脸的抱怨重复一次，便稍微松开了一点，把吻落在她的乳沟之间，又状似不经意地问，“丹妮分化了吗？”  
这一次安娜听清楚了，她点点头，说，“丹妮在去年的时候就完成分化了，她是个beta。”  
艾莎发觉自己竟然因为这个回答而松了一口气，旋即又觉得丢脸，堂堂冰雪女王，嫉妒一个在厨房做事的女佣…这绝对不能让任何人知道，包括安娜。  
她把脸埋在安娜的胸间，嘴顺着小山包下移到小腹，软软的肚子随着她的抚摸，逐渐变得激动，呼吸也变得急促了起来。最后，只要脱下这条小棉裤…  
随着越来越动情，安娜全身都染上了一层淡淡的粉，她下意识地喊着情人的名字，“艾莎…”  
不…  
“艾莎…”  
不，不要叫我的名字…  
“艾莎…好奇怪…”  
“不…”艾莎无力地瘫在原处，相似的话语将她推回了那个糟糕的记忆里。  
艾莎原以为今晚的气氛很好，安娜想要她，而她也一样想要安娜，所以只要尽可能地不去想那些事，自己就一定能控制的…  
所有的亲密动作引起的热潮，在这一刻都显得有些尴尬了，安娜以万一的可能性，预想过差不多又会有这种情况，被拒绝得都不意外了呢。  
她努力掩饰自己的失落，用手撑着床抬起上身，看到艾莎略显挣扎的样子，她想要安慰自己爱的人，叫她别那么在意这件事…  
“艾莎，是我太着急了，只顾着自己的想法，我太想要你了，你是那么的完美，我很害怕哪一天你会收回那天的决定，我知道你好不容易才下定决心的，都是我的错，没有考虑到你的感受…我知道这太勉强你了，毕竟我们之间无法忽视的难题是那么多，你肯定也有你的顾虑，你想事总是比我想得更全，很多东西需要你考虑，我真的都理解的，  
“安娜，对不起。”艾莎抓紧安娜的手，她的妹妹总是会那么善良，把所有错揽都在她自己身上，从不责怪别人。  
“不！艾莎，别说这些话，我真的没有怪你的意思…我的意思是这应该是两情相悦的事，根本没有什么怪不怪的，错本来就在我…”  
两情相悦啊…可能问题就在这了，她喜欢艾莎，可艾莎呢？  
安娜越想越难受，她远不如说的那样大方，艾莎一次次在最后关头停下的事，她在意得要死。  
被压制在眼眶里的泪水，终究是止不住流了出来。  
抛下所有矜持和尊严，穿着自己认为最性感的裙子，主动地迎合艾莎，她是多么希望今晚能成啊…过了这两天，也许乐佩她们就会回来了，再过两天，她可能就会要迎来发情期了…  
而在那之前，她可能已经没有勇气了。


	9. Chapter 9

“不，安娜，别哭了…”艾莎心疼地将安娜抱紧，哪有安慰人结果自己先哭成了泪人的，“嗯？”  
“安娜，我…我只是…”  
可艾莎从不擅长安慰人，尽管她是姐姐，但是从小到大的多数时候，开导她的都是安娜。  
“艾莎，我对你来说，真的没有吸引力吗？可我是那么喜欢你，你的每根头发我都喜欢…”  
“不，你当然有，我…”艾莎的眉头皱成了一个标准的倒八字，几次张口想说话，却只是鼓着口气撑起了脸颊而已。  
一些不能说出口的困扰，让她无法诚实地对妹妹诉说自己的感情，甚至就这时候，她连一个可以用来解释的借口都说不出来。  
安娜一直在哭，艾莎心快揪成团了，她立起身把本来就已经松垮了的浴袍彻底脱下，深吸了口气，闷声说，“安娜，我没骗你，你上过课知道的，我如果对你完全没有欲望，这家伙根本不会冒出头来…”  
安娜闻言睁开眼去看，艾莎下身的腺体不知什么时候冒出头来了，她估算着大概有一点六英寸那么粗、三英寸长的肉棒，就那么垂在艾莎的腿中间。艾莎似乎觉得有些丢脸，一边帮安娜把泪痕擦去，一边小声地补充着，“刚刚出来的…”  
安娜已经不太听得进去了，虽然有点害羞，但是更多的还是好奇。  
以前只在课上看过女性alpha腺体的构造图解，但是实际看完全是第一次，这和看那些文学作品完全是不一样的视觉冲击。理论上，女性alpha的腺体未完全勃起时，腺体只要比一点二英寸粗、比二点五英寸长，就算是健康标准。安娜忍不住回忆了一下那个计算公式，艾莎如果完全勃起…  
“咳咳！”完全没有作为健康alpha的自恋，艾莎反倒还因为安娜的视线而害羞了起来，用手将自己的腺体挡住。  
安娜计算完了，然后又开始纠结，既然有欲望，那为什么不继续？她本来想直接说你是硬不起来吗，但是又怕伤艾莎的自尊心，便仔细从脑袋里找了个比较专业的术语。  
“艾莎，难道，你勃起障碍？”  
“不！”几乎想都没想就直接否认了这个说法。  
“那为什么…”每次都不能继续做下去？安娜困惑的表情落在艾莎眼里，成了怀疑。  
“我们，现在就继续。”艾莎咬咬牙，心里已经有了决心。  
无论是为了不让安娜失望，或是为了证明自己的功能正常…  
怎么继续？安娜连疑惑的空档都没有，眼睛已经被艾莎给盖住了，接着被盖住的，是嘴。  
这一次的亲吻来得比之前任何一次都要热情，舌头似乎完全不再属于安娜自己，被卷走被吸吮被扫到舌根为止，甚至连换气的空档都没有，只有响亮的啧啧声，叫人差点要窒息了。  
艾莎的左手抚摸在安娜后颈上，找寻着腺体的位置，那是仅次于阴蒂的，Omega最敏感的地方，普通情况下那里是比较平整的肉，但是随着alpha的信息素逐渐释放，Omega的腺体迅速给出了回应。那是类似肚脐眼一样有凹陷、又会张开闭合的地方，Omega 的香气主要都是从那里散发出来的。  
温柔地抚摸腺体，同时伴随着轻捏，这让安娜不再怀疑那些作品所描写的情节了，曾经认为夸张的形容，都得到了理解。  
在几分钟之前，安娜还以为经过了那尴尬的插曲，想要回到刚开始亲密的感觉是不可能的。然而她低估了艾莎的能力，也高估了自己在艾莎面前的忍耐力。  
因为眼睛被遮挡了而她永远不知道接下来艾莎会对她做什么，因为艾莎抚摸了她的腺体，因为艾莎在她的胸前留下了一个个的吻，因为艾莎把她最后的那条裤子都脱掉了，因为艾莎把她的腿分开，然后用手指轻轻在私处抚弄…所以安娜全身都变得麻酥酥的，她不得不发出一些声音来，她甚至叫不出艾莎的名字——在那种连保持呼吸都变得困难的时候，能做的只是张开嘴，让声音发出来而已。  
艾莎的手指在花心附近，修长的手指在中间褶皱层的推挤，那张小口逐渐展开，逐渐往外吐出蜜汁，不多，但是足够让艾莎把那一带都润湿。  
安娜看不到艾莎抬起身的样子，但是感觉到了她的身体向上移了一些，她胸前的软肉压下来，和自己的挤在一起，这让她稍微能猜到艾莎的脸在什么位置。安娜仰起脖子，寻艾莎的唇，得到了香吻后，安娜又忍不住微微低下，艾莎的下巴，艾莎的脖子，艾莎的肩头…  
身子好像盖了一床重量合适的棉花被，但艾莎并不只是盖在身上而已。她的手从没有离开过私处，而她的腺体也贴了上去。从冠头到根部，来回擦过她的阴唇，整根上上下下沾上少女甜腻的汁水。  
安娜能感觉到它在磨蹭的时候，渐渐胀大了一圈，也伸长了许多，小腹下方火热火热的，不知道是艾莎的腺体在发热，还是她自己在发热。动情使她丢失了分辨的能力，她单手搂着艾莎的肩，另一只手不安地在她背部游走，最后遵循了本能，伸手握住艾莎的手，然后取代那只手，握住艾莎的腺体，试着用手去取悦它。  
受到刺激的艾莎直接坐立了起来，但安娜的动作很轻柔，生怕用力过头会伤了艾莎一样，舒服的感觉一波波传递过去。  
前戏已经做足，安娜的身体已经做好了准备，问题出在早就该硬了的腺体，还没能顺利到达适合进入的硬度。这让艾莎很受挫，分化四年多了，她清楚自己没有问题，毕竟早上起来的时候，帮助乐佩解决气味问题的时候…哪怕她总是清心寡欲的，但长时间内偶尔还是会出现生理需求的。她很健康，毫无疑问。  
她已经尽了所能想到的办法，比如遮住安娜的眼睛，也让自己尽量不看安娜，不要去想那些糟糕的事情，不要在乎耳边安娜哭喊的声音，不要回忆那些事…可依旧没那么顺利。  
唯一的问题，出自内心。  
这个问题，让艾莎不得不着急，到时候安娜发情期来临，以她的状态，怎么解决？  
安娜其实并不知道alpha的腺体要多硬，才能顺利撑开Omega的身体，但是她知道艾莎正在烦恼，因为当她烦恼的时候，空气都会跟着变得冷起来。  
“艾莎，我爱你…”安娜的喘息混杂在这声告白中，这区分开了艾莎记忆中，曾经满是紧张的呼唤，被替换掉了，“我需要你，艾莎…求求你，别离开我…”  
那是一些新的话，以及新的画面，深爱的女孩躺在身下，把手拿开后，是一双含着深情的眼睛，没有眼泪，没有害怕…只是羞涩和期待。  
“你不害怕我吗？”  
“为什么？”重新拥有视觉，安娜便立即看到了艾莎赤裸的身体，她没忘记自己的手在做什么，想看一眼，到底没敢看。  
“我会伤害你…”  
“不，艾莎从不会伤害我。”  
“如果伤害了呢？”  
“就算艾莎伤害了我，我想最后我也不会计较的，艾莎，因为我就是那么爱你…”  
没有必要再问下去了，这句话足够了。就算最终事实并非如此，也不要去想了。  
恐惧，愧疚，罪恶，都随它去吧。那都是我没有办法去抵抗的事了，千丈深渊，万丈深渊，有多大差别吗？  
这个时间，这个瞬间，拉住这根救命的绳子，反抗一次吧…  
安娜不知道艾莎在想什么，但她能感觉空气里的寒冷都退去了，而更重要的是，她好像找到了诀窍，摸对了地方，艾莎正在变硬…  
艾莎——安娜惊喜了一下，但没能喊出来，因为那根东西硬起来的同时，也对上了她的腿心。  
“安娜，不要停…”实际是，艾莎在下决心的同时，也在低下头，好亲眼看安娜是怎么用手去套弄她的肉棒，她需要记住这些画面，用这些去替换掉所有可怕的记忆。  
这个方法是有用的，当艾莎能对比过去，然后享受此刻的那瞬间开始，心理便不再能抑制身体的本能。  
空气里的信息素气味逐渐浓烈，随着主人的放松，腺体也跟着抬起头来了，这才是艾莎熟悉的自己的身体。她松了口气，但很快又把气吸回去了，因为安娜的动作突然重了一下。  
安娜一张脸全红了，她没想到艾莎的腺体会这么突然就勃起胀大，尺寸和之前有了巨大的差异，可刚刚它还是比较软的…更难受的是，当它勃起时，正好抵在自己的私处，那里本来是湿的，如今自己还继续握着，好像是在故意对着那里套一样。  
虽然由安娜握着插入会更刺激，但是她明显不知道该怎么插进去，而艾莎不希望再有任何意外了。  
她主动牵开安娜的手，压在一旁，然后用另一个扶着肉棒，缓缓撑开那柔嫩的花骨朵。  
“好胀…”安娜诚实反馈着自己的感受，没有以为的那种痛，只是感觉被撑开来的时候，自己之前空着的地方，现在被塞入了过多的东西。  
艾莎停在了半途，小心地问，“讨厌吗？”  
“喜欢…”安娜咬着下唇，那感觉太奇妙了，也证实了空虚的身体一直都在需要什么。  
“喜欢谁？”  
答案本应该是艾莎的，可安娜喊姐姐。  
“你是谁？”  
按照前面的逻辑，应该说是艾莎的妹妹，可安娜说是姐姐的情妇。  
艾莎愣住了，表情变得有点儿微妙。两个禁忌的关系被连在一起说出来，她一边羞耻，一边却因此变得更敏感了。  
随着安娜适应了艾莎的粗长，小腹热乎乎的，更深处是痒痒的，她难耐地稍微动了一下，艾莎的腺体便往里推了一些。安娜算是知道自己现在需要什么了，就像文字里那样，为她疯狂。  
艾莎确实快因为她而疯了，腺体被湿热的软肉包裹，不留一丝间隙地推挤着，而穴口还在开合着，吸得她全身发软，那舒爽的感觉直接贯到头顶，那是自己用手解决永远都不可能达到的高度。  
“安娜…”她慢慢往里推，冠头在狭小的甬道里探路，又随即被紧紧缠住，直到整根都埋入，艾莎甚至有种时间停滞了的感觉。  
原来，时间也可以流逝得这么慢吗？  
不适的感觉早就消失了，只剩下诉不尽的空虚，安娜说不明白那是痒得慌，还是烧得慌，但她快被艾莎温柔的动作磨疯了。不够，不要那么温柔，不要那么矜持，要更往里插，快一些、用力一些、再粗暴一些…  
她忍不住抬着腰向上迎合艾莎的动作，嘴里胡乱地念叨着，“姐姐快一点…用力一点…”  
“安娜…别喊姐姐…”  
艾莎逐渐加快抽送的速度，得到满足使得安娜对她的话有了另一种理解：不，艾莎总是口是心非的，别听她的话。  
那是你的姐姐，你的亲姐姐，看着你长大的亲姐姐。因为是姐姐所以不能爱的人，却也正因为是姐姐所以爱得更深的人。你幻想她已经不是一天两天了，幻想被她压在身下的场景有过无数次，早在懵懂着看那些文字的时候，你就在用自己的手幻想那是她在爱抚了不是吗？  
“姐姐…姐姐啊…”  
一声声的呼唤逼得艾莎无处可藏，是的，作为姐姐的她，含着亲妹妹的乳头，用手揉捏着她的胸。下身正在用腺体不断插着亲妹妹的阴道，每一次抽出都带着粘腻的液体，附着在肉棒上，使得每一次都进入得更快更深，被润湿的私处在相触的同时，发出了越来越夸张的啪啪水声。  
她们是同父同母的亲姐妹，甚至因为艾莎已婚这件事，她们所有的性行为都将在乱伦的同时加上偷情这个定义。  
身体因为背弃道德的事实而更加兴奋，这是无法欺瞒的本能，或许在她更小的时候，那些事就已经被注定了，她本就应该堕落。  
安娜的四肢紧紧缠绕着艾莎的身体，她好像来到了海上，只有在一波又一波的浪潮拍打来之前，死死抱住艾莎，才能不被那可怕的快感掀翻。  
使用大脑去思考成了莫大的奢侈，她的脑海里只有那些眼前赤裸的欲望，耳边充斥着淫荡的声音，她并不觉得羞耻，艾莎压抑的呻吟在她听来美妙极了，艾莎的性器插在她的最私密的地方，那根肉棒在身体里不知厌倦般不断重复着抽送的动作，每一次都抵在了最深处的开合壁上，她们在融入对方，在互相取悦对方的身体…只有这些想法，就够了。  
“安娜…安娜…”  
她听到了，姐姐说。  
“我的安娜…”  
她激动地回应着，“是，我是你的…我是你…我是姐姐的…”  
随着身体里的快感堆积到达顶峰，艾莎加快抽送的速度做最后的冲刺，安娜的身体进入短暂的完全紧绷状态，接着全身都跟着放松，除了下身还在无意识地持续收缩，她隐约意识到那是什么，但那都不重要了。  
艾莎也要到了，腺体被快速抽出，她跪坐在安娜的身前，腰臀肌肉绷紧，迫切得到释放的情况下，她甚至顾不得在安娜面前保持风度，用冠头摩擦她的外阴，双手扶住那高抬的分身，快速上下套弄着，没一会儿，乳白色液体自顶端喷射出来，落在安娜的小腹上、腿根处…满屋子都在飘着茉莉香。  
“你可以直接射在里面的…”安娜有点遗憾，她之前就大概猜到了艾莎不会标记她，当真的发生时，却还是不争气地有些难受了。  
艾莎没有想太多，扯着之前的浴袍，帮安娜擦下身，并摇头说，“你还太小了，不适合受孕。”  
骗人…明明乐佩就是在她这个年纪生的雪莉。  
最终安娜还是‘接受’了艾莎的体贴，她微微坐起，学着曾经看过的挑逗语气，“这是出于对妹妹的关心，还是对情妇的关心？”  
艾莎白了她一眼，把浴袍扔在旁边，然后抱着她躺下，“别想太多，再睡一会，我安静的会把你送回房间的。”  
“可我不想睡，我还想要…”安娜故意把腿卡进艾莎的身下，不安分地撩拨着这个不肯标记她的alpha。  
“安娜…睡觉，你会吃不消的。”艾莎稍微挪动了一下身子，躲开了安娜。  
“我不困，我本来就没什么事，大不了明天赖一天不起来了…”安娜的手摸索着，在薄被下握住了艾莎的腺体，“它还是那么粗，那么长，我甚至能感觉到你的血管在跳动…嗯？”  
“还是说，我的姐姐，你吃不消了？”  
的尊严受到了严重的挑衅，艾莎压住安娜的手，也不管她是什么反应，起身下床，然后拎着一壶茶回来。安娜被扯起来，在艾莎的视线压迫下，就着壶口直接喝了几口水。  
女王陛下这才满意地把茶壶放置在了床头柜上，抱着安娜重新压在了她的上方。  
“大不了明天赖一天不起来是吧？”  
嗯…嗯？


	10. Chapter 10

安娜的记忆里，根本就不存在关于自己是什么时候、怎么离开艾莎房间的记忆。刚开始撩拨艾莎的时候，她只是想让那个总是显得从容镇静的姐姐抓狂而已。她想着，大不了就再来一次，反正感觉还是很不错的。  
可是却忽视了，艾莎这种对自我要求非常严格的alpha ，正值年轻、精力旺盛的时候，特别是当艾莎经历了很长时间的内心折磨，好不容易能够如愿克服心理问题的时候，否认之前所有的失败经验、然后用行动证明自己的心情其实是非常急切的。  
可艾莎心疼她是第一次，所以忍住了继续的冲动，可安娜却不要命地来挑衅她，还怀疑她是不是吃不消。  
这可没有哪个alpha能经受这样的刺激，于是，心疼的事完全被女王陛下抛到了脑后。当下最重要的是要证明，她是一个充分有能力的alpha。  
安娜比较完整的记忆只保留到第五次的时候，后来到底是怎么继续下去的，都是一些非常细碎的片段，让她去拼凑也不好意思了。  
身体似乎躺在了水上，失重的感觉让安娜醒了许久，依旧觉得天花板好像在转动，下身别说动了，哪怕只是一个呼吸，都感觉很是别扭，好像艾莎还留了什么在她身体里一样，可同时又很清楚地感觉到，那里是空荡荡的。  
午餐是艾莎亲自端过来，她猜想安娜肯定没法醒来吃早餐，便干脆让厨房增加了午餐的份量。  
一进门就看到缩进被子里的人，不禁露出了愉悦的笑容，“醒了？”  
“安娜，不要把头捂住被子里。”  
安娜虽然很想耍点儿小脾气，但是缺少了实践的勇气。  
乖乖把被子放下，安娜拿眼睛观察艾莎，心里一时无法平衡，知道alpha在体力方面占优势，只是没道理昨晚那么使劲折腾，只有自己累得不想动弹啊…  
艾莎似乎猜到了她在想什么，走过来，从床边的盆子里取了丝巾，把安娜的脸擦上一遍后，坐在了她的旁边，“亲爱的妹妹，现在，你还担心我的身体吗？”  
安娜几乎在她话音刚落的瞬间便作出了回答，没有一秒钟的犹豫，“不！”  
艾莎得到了满意的答案，微笑着起了身，把桌子上的牛奶和蔬菜粥一起端过来。安娜坐起身来，接过牛奶杯，小口小口地喝着，一边拿眼睛偷看艾莎。  
“为什么总看我？”艾莎在等安娜喝完牛奶，自然不会错过她做贼般地偷看。  
“我只是觉得有点不真实。”安娜低下头，“你竟然在照顾我。”  
艾莎愣了一下，但是很多事她无法对安娜坦诚，这其中，包括着自己的真实感情。  
“以后这样的时候还会有很多。”  
“因为我是你的情妇吗？”安娜笑着反问。  
“嗯。”艾莎轻声应着，然后补充，“你现在这个状态，有我的责任。”  
说起现在这个状态，安娜不禁好奇，“昨晚，我们到底做了几次？”  
艾莎没想到她会问这个，皱起眉头反问，“你想知道？”  
迟来的有了羞耻心，安娜的脸正肉眼可见地变红着，可想说的话还是会一件件倒出来，“我只记得第四次，第五次的时候我就开始不太记得了…没有后面的记忆，就连怎么到自己房间，怎么穿衣服的都不知道。”  
“回房间当然是我抱过着回来的，洗澡也是我给你洗的，衣服也是我给你穿的。所以呢？”  
“你们alpha不是很不喜欢做爱过程中对方睡着这件事吗？我的表现是不是让你很扫兴？”  
所有的奇怪一扫而空，艾莎忍不住笑了，“准确来说，睡过去，是指alpha的表现很糟糕，所以会无聊地睡过去，这当然不喜欢。但是，安娜，你有认为我糟糕或无聊吗？”  
安娜非常单纯地要头否认，并夸奖了艾莎，“你很厉害…感觉也很好。”  
“所以认真定义的话，你不是睡过去了，而是累晕了。懂吗？”  
安娜的脸更红了，她有点后悔自己为什么非要把这些问出来，为什么会有这么多余的好奇心…她心里责怪着自己，心思飘到了老远，无意识地伸着舌头舔牛奶，却不知道这像小猫的行为在旁人看来有多可爱。  
艾莎几乎是用扑的方式突然压过去的，同时还快速盖住了牛奶杯，冰自她的掌心结成一个盖子，完整地封住了整个杯口。把安娜那可爱的舌头卷到自己口中，尝到了想象中那般香甜的奶味，直到安娜因为无法呼吸而发出呜呜声音，她才有些不舍地松开了安娜的嘴。  
安娜被艾莎那火热的吻和眼神迷了心智，一副欲言又止的娇羞样，是在邀请。  
这让艾莎忍不住有点后悔昨晚太过头了，让安娜一次性累倒，导致今天明天可能都不能再碰这个小可爱。  
“别再胡思乱想了，你的表现很好，我很满意。”自觉再待下去会着火，她轻轻拍了拍安娜的头，然后站起身，“我叫人进来陪你，如果下午打算继续睡，记得别吃太饱，肚子会难受的。”  
安娜略有些遗憾，但是酸软的身子在提醒她，别为了那么点亲密的功夫连命都不要了。  
事实上，不好受的并不只是安娜，还有远在多伊奇的乐佩。  
如今老国王病重，继承人的空位尚未确定，目前多伊奇的局势其实不容乐观，国王的亲弟弟汉莫亲王，国王的大侄子加斯顿少将，他们两个的呼声最高，且都将自己视为最有可能继承王位的人。  
在某种程度上，很多人都认为，乐佩作为老国王唯一的女儿，将极大程度地影响到老国王的决定。  
艾莎也曾经担心过这一点，但是乐佩却安慰她说，“我的配偶是你，谁敢欺负我？”  
入了王宫，乐佩和雪莉在第一时间就去请见威尔汗国王，上一次见面还是在举行婚礼的时候，乐佩不曾想过，这段时间里，父亲的状态竟然会变得这么差。  
威尔汗国王早已经整理好了仪容，靠在床头，慈爱地让女儿和外孙女走过来，然后握紧了女儿的手，“我的孩子，你看起来好极了。”  
“别为我操一点心，艾莎对我非常好，我很幸福，唯一的问题就是，我太想念您了。”乐佩亲吻着国王的手，大夏天的，盖着被窝，可他的身体依旧是凉的。  
事实上，威尔汗的年纪并不大，但是年轻时的征战，已经繁忙的事务，让他看上去有着和年龄不符的衰老。  
威尔汗点点头，转而把目光放在了雪莉身上，只是一眼，他就爱上了这个长得极像乐佩的孩子。  
“你一定是雪莉。”  
“陛下您好。”雪莉将母亲教的礼仪动作用上，说着很少使用的多伊奇语音，但圆溜溜的大眼睛藏不住她对那位老人的好奇。  
“叫陛下太生疏了，叫我祖父。”雪莉得到乐佩暗示，立即笑着甜甜地叫了一声祖父，接着威尔汗国王笑着对她招手，“过来，让我离你近一点。”  
雪莉自动看向乐佩，乐佩点点头，然后弯腰将她抱到威尔汗国王的身边坐下。  
“哇，孩子你长得可真漂亮，我算是能知道为什么你的母亲称你为小钻石了…你的眼睛是那么明亮，而你的笑又是这么纯净。”威尔汗国王小心地仔细看着雪莉的脸，似乎想要将她的长相刻入心底一般。  
乐佩察觉父亲对雪莉的喜爱和不舍，虽然此情此景有着无比的温情，但是却有鼻酸的感觉，时刻刺激着她的鼻子和眼睛，只要一不小心，泪水似乎就会夺眶而出了。  
“祖父，您也很好看哦！”雪莉在受到夸赞的时候，也总是会回馈好听的话以示礼貌。  
这份讨人喜欢的礼貌让她的祖父有点儿伤心，他才刚见到这个可爱的小天使，可他们的时间就已经不多了。  
雪莉用她稚嫩的声音，以及不太流利的语言，努力分享着自己的生活，从阿伦黛尔王宫里有哪些仆人，说到艾莎的魔法，艾莎为她变过一些什么…老国王笑着看她比划，乐佩则负责在旁边帮她把那些生疏的语句表达完整。  
她们待了很久，还陪着威尔汗国王一起吃了饭，直到女佣进来服侍老国王吃药，乐佩察觉到老国王有些疲惫了。  
她轻轻拍了拍雪莉的背，“甜心，去和祖父打招呼，我们下次再过来。”  
“祖父，我们下次再见。”  
“下次见，我的小公主。”  
乐佩也亲吻威尔汗的额头，“父亲，好好休息，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，我的女儿。”  
乐佩从房间里出来，让女佣和侍卫长带着雪莉去安排好的房间休息，而她自己则找到总管，请他把医生带过来，谈威尔汗的情况。  
贝儿就守在不远处，远远地看着乐佩随着医生的回答而露出伤心的模样，她心疼极了，恨不得过去抱住她，但是这并不能，因为她不是乐佩的配偶，远在阿伦黛尔的那位女王才有资格。  
乐佩花了好一会儿才整理好情绪，她对医生说了一些感谢的话，也说了一些请求的话。  
所有的情绪在告别医生后，都被乐佩很好地隐藏了起来。  
乐佩回到自己的房间，看着这里还保持着当年的样子，又回忆起与父亲相处的点点滴滴，她终于忍不住捂着脸哭了起来。  
身前突然出现了一个人影，乐佩抬头看，却是贝儿。  
原来贝儿在她和医生谈话的时候，已经料想到乐佩会关起门来自己躲着哭，便偷偷地脱离了队伍，提前来到乐佩的房间，躲着等她进来。  
她将乐佩抱到床上，让她靠在自己的怀里，让她把脸藏进自己的胸口。  
“医生说，他的情况非常糟糕。”乐佩哭着说，“最多只有一个星期的时间了。”  
贝儿没有说一句安慰的话，只是抱着，在她的头顶留下一个个温柔的亲吻，传递着自己的心疼和爱意。  
乐佩哭了很久，脑子里昏昏沉沉的，想的全是关于父亲和她过去相处的事，加上昨晚没睡好，最后竟然迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
最后还是贝儿唤醒乐佩的，“好些了吗？”  
“嗯，时间很晚了吗？”  
“没有，才四点，接风宴晚上六点开始，你还有时间。”  
“真不想参加那个。”  
可能是还没睡足，乐佩在贝儿的怀里磨蹭着不愿起来。这让贝尔想起了当初她们热恋的时候，乐佩早上总是会这么撒娇。而且自己不起来就算了，还非要扯着她一块儿赖床。  
心里恨不得什么都宠着她来，可是情况并不允许。贝儿只能把她拉起来，好声好气地哄，“只是吃一顿饭而已。”  
“都是一些另有所图的人…”乐佩还在嘟囔着，贝儿凑过去直接堵嘴，亲完了还特别意犹未尽地笑。  
“宝贝，你应该知道，如果可以，我大概会是世界上最不想让你起床的人。”  
乐佩这下精神了，连忙去推她的肩，“让开，我要起床了！”  
等她坐起来，贝儿又从身后搂住了她的腰，“等下接风宴，让我守在你旁边好吗？”  
“怎么？”乐佩有点奇怪，之前贝儿就一直强调要跟在自己边上，她还没有细想，现在她竟然又说这事。  
“你知道，我为什么会突然开始查你的事吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

如今由于威尔汗国王身体不好，所以接风宴并没有举行得很隆重，说是简陋也不为过。  
筵席是由汉莫亲王的夫人劳拉女士负责的，参加的人也都是多伊奇的王室成员，乐佩领着雪莉过去的时候，这些人之间的尴尬根本藏都藏不住。  
乐佩也知道，没有指定继承人的情况下，王室内会有一些不安分的情况出现，她也不太能理解，父亲为什么没有指定一个继承人。  
席间自然少不了人向她示好，对于称赞谦虚收下，对于过分的热情委婉拒绝。  
“能说说冰雪女王的事吗？她是一个怎样的人？”一个坐在末端的女孩，好奇心使得她在大人们谈笑间提起勇气问了出来，当乐佩看向她的时候，她有点儿尴尬，“我很崇拜女王陛下。”  
雪莉跟着兴奋了起来，她殷切地看向乐佩，因为她也很少听乐佩讲艾莎，要知道，母亲总是比自己更了解艾莎。  
乐佩轻轻笑了一下，“当然可以，嗯，在艾莎以前，谁要是跟我说完美无缺的人，我可不知道该说谁，但是现在，我想那个完美的人，就是艾莎。”  
“艾莎是完美的！”雪莉极快地点头，“乐佩也是完美的！”  
“她的魔法真的和传说一样，不需要任何咒语，也不会损害身体，直接就可以变出百米高墙吗？”  
“我没见她变出百米高墙，但她经常用魔法陪雪莉玩，那是她天生就有的能力，不需要咒语，也不需要担心损害身体，就像你可以使用刀叉吃东西一样简单。”  
乐佩的话使得在场的所有小孩子都发出了惊叹，随之而来的，还有对雪莉的羡慕。  
“说一说，她可曾为你变过一些什么？”对于那位传说级的人物，大家总是有着说不尽的好奇。  
若非艾莎是那么地特殊，当年多伊奇是绝对看不上阿伦戴尔那个小国家的。  
乐佩思考了一下，随之便露出了灿烂的笑容，叫所有人都认为那是王后想起了爱人的甜蜜，“倒也不少，不过最多的，算是花吧？她每天早上都会放一朵冰玫瑰在我的床头。”  
“这和传闻中那个凶神恶煞的战神有点不同。”  
“凶神恶煞？谁？艾莎？不，她非常温柔，也非常体贴，我就没见过她生气的样子，她对谁都很亲切，也许只是人们没有靠近过她。”  
“听上去真好。”  
们犯花痴的模样逐渐引起了在场的alpha们的不快，但是有意讨好乐佩的时候，又不能损人家两句来表示不满，一时餐厅里频起干咳声。  
时间越来越晚，乐佩婉拒了接着开酒会的邀请，那些人明争暗斗的样子令她逐渐疲惫。  
“乐佩陛下，请留步。”  
乐佩安顿好了雪莉，刚出来便被叫住了。她转身看向追来的女孩，心里大概猜到了点什么，微微点头，邀请她跟着到自己的房间来。  
贝儿瞧见了，下意识地想跟着进去，侍卫长见了，直接把她拦下，示意让她退开。  
“陛下似乎对我有些戒备？”  
“请不要误会，我对所有人都是这个态度，这只是礼仪而已，辛迪瑞拉小姐。”  
“我以为收到我的礼物，陛下会喜欢…”  
眼见对方直接摆明身份，乐佩便也不再装傻了，“喜欢倒说不上，只是有点儿意外罢了，我实在不明白，作为一个已经出嫁了然后回国看亲人的公主，为什么会得到这么高的重视。”  
“辛迪瑞拉小姐，我更无法理解，你想得到的究竟是什么？”  
辛迪瑞拉——她的母亲金妮公主是乐佩的姑姑，金妮公主去世后，他的父亲又另娶了一位，父亲没多久也死了，她是被继母带大的。乐佩很少与这位表姐相处，只知道她前些年重新入宫，得到了父亲的赏识，二十五的年纪，却尚未结婚，也没用交往的Omega，导致民间还有传闻说她勾搭上了继母。  
乐佩想了想，又补充道，“如果是王位，不好意思，我并不打算插手，而且也没有权利插手这件事。”  
“不不不，还请不要误会，我跟那些人不一样，我无意得罪您，也无意得罪艾莎女王。”辛迪瑞拉解释着，“我也不认为您需要插手这件事，请不要误以为，要不然，我也不会拐着弯子给提醒保护她，结果反而被发现了吧？”  
“保护她的人是你派去的，那么，想要伤害她的人呢？”  
“您真的不知道吗？如果是我，今晚谈话意义何在？我为什么不直接把人抓了，然后再带过来要挟你？”  
“那我倒是奇怪了，你是哪来的底气，认为我会为了一个法兰西的旧情人，任你要挟？”  
“大概是因为我也曾这么深爱过一个人？”辛迪瑞拉自嘲地笑了一下，“认真的说，我对你们的感情并不在乎，也不好奇这里头到底有什么猫腻，但是别人在乎，而我不喜欢看那些肮脏的人用肮脏的手段得逞，就这么简单而已。”  
心里默默记下了她的话，乐佩却依旧用冷淡的方式应对。  
“那我还要说谢谢？”  
“谢谢倒也不必，你只要保持现在这样，谁也不信，谁也不帮，事不关己高高挂起，就是我最想要的结果了。”  
“听上去，这是换了一种形式的威胁。”  
“陛下，我确实为王位而来，但并不想用那些下流的方式，因为胜利最后必然是属于我的。”  
好大的口气！  
“据我所知，论身份地位、论实权，甚至是论亲缘关系，你都无法比过汉莫和加斯顿。你怎么知道，你必然会胜利？”  
“比那些，我确实比不赢，非要说优势的话，大概就是我不如他们自大？不如他们目光短浅？不如他们丧尽天良？”  
“真幽默。”乐佩冷哼一声，但是不得不说，辛迪瑞拉这样直戳了当的样子，无形中使她更能接受这些事。  
“我是认真的。”辛迪瑞拉笑了一下，在临走之前，她突然又回头笑着说，“你那个情人，太聪明了，反而想得太复杂。不过也多亏了她，晚餐我吃得非常愉快。”  
“……”  
晚上，乐佩用散步的名义，将侍卫们引离，贝儿趁这个时间偷摸进房间。虽然乐佩不太愿意这么配合贝儿晚上来自己房间，但是想到那个人今晚紧张的样子，便又不住心软了起来。  
把和辛蒂瑞拉的话大致复述了一遍，得到聪明反被聪明误这个评价的贝儿表示非常不服气，并且认为辛迪瑞拉必然还有其他的阴谋，但是乐佩了解她，这个人只是自尊心受挫了而已。  
乐佩的取笑最后勾起了贝儿的不满，眼前这个女人，对别人总是能说出一连串的称赞，尤其是对那个艾莎女王，那炫耀的语气听得她牙根发酸。  
当alpha对Omega产生不满的时候，惩罚的办法往往非常简单。更何况，她大半夜摸进来心思本来就不纯洁。  
乐佩充分体验了一次不想要的时候偏给，想要了却死活不给的情形，最后还是被磨得没招，不情不愿地说了一大通贝儿的优点，才如愿攀上顶峰。  
完事，贝儿把气得嚷着要将她踹下床的人死死摁在怀里，又哄又摸了好一大会，才逐渐有了安静抱着能说说话的时间。  
想一想，白天混进阿伦黛尔的亲卫队伍，深夜勾搭他们守护的阿伦黛尔王后，和她翻云覆雨。贝儿深觉自己堕落了许多，心思也坏了许多。  
“亲爱的，你当初离开我，除了你说的不够体贴、不够上心以外，没有别的原因了吗？”  
乐佩顿了一下，“没有。”  
“可那像话吗？就因为我忙着搞文学社的事，忘记了你的生日，你就直接消失？甚至还带着孩子一起？”  
“难道你至今还觉得那不严重吗？而且那时候我又不知道我怀孕了…”乐佩的手放在贝儿的胸上，揉啊揉，alpha的胸比Omega还大，这一点也不科学。  
“好吧，那我再道歉一次。可我总觉得，你还有事在瞒着我。”贝儿叹气，“真的不能说给我听吗？”  
“好，那我说，当时有人威胁我，让我离开你，不然就会干掉你，你觉得怎样？”  
“别开玩笑…”乐佩不正经的样子让贝儿有种说不出的气闷，但是她并不想在这些事上纠缠，强迫下去的话，可能会致使乐佩和她又闹不愉快。  
她认真思考了一下乐佩说的那个情况，然后抬起乐佩的脸，让她看着自己，“如果真是拿我的生命威胁你，那你要记住，我情愿明天就死掉，也不要长命百岁而不认识你。”  
乐佩眨眨眼睛，手上的动作都停了，抬头看了贝儿很久。  
“你们法兰西人动不动就这么胡说八道吗？”  
“你们多伊奇人动不动就这么破坏气氛吗？”  
“是你们太肉麻了！油嘴滑舌！”  
“是你们太木讷了！毫无情趣！”  
“我这么木讷，你还抱我干什么！”乐佩又开始把贝儿往边上推了，“就知道耍嘴皮子，我们多伊奇人比起说得好更擅长做得好！”  
“行行行，做得好是吗？”贝儿把乐佩重新压在身下，让她实际体验一下，法兰西的油嘴滑舌和嘴皮子功夫，也顺便验收一下，多伊奇人做得到底有多好。  
小别胜新婚和久旱逢甘霖相比较，似乎后者更加痴迷于投身欲望的海洋。  
安娜从小就淘气，又一直喜欢运动，在分化前，很多人都认为她天生就是当alpha的类型。  
可是如果alpha是艾莎的话，安娜是非常乐于当Omega的，甚至开始有些庆幸，自己是个Omega了。  
和说的那样，来了一整天的床，安娜到晚上却开始睡不着了，内心有点期待艾莎可以过来陪着一起睡，但是瞪着眼睛等到天开始吐白了，也没能等来艾莎。  
第二天再次赖床，再次合并了早餐和午餐，安娜都有点儿嫌弃自己这不像话的作息时间了，好在艾莎宣称她病了，所以目前还算是有点借口，懒得心安理得。  
王宫里本来人就不多，随着乐佩和雪莉的外出，更是少了一半人。安娜起了床，漫无目的地在显得有些空旷的宫里走着，也不算是完全没有目的，因为她内心还是比较期待可以在推开某一扇门后，惊喜地发现艾莎就在里面。  
但是最后那些房间里都没有艾莎，她也不撞运气了，直接改方向，对着藏书室所在的地方去。  
“所以，你果然在这儿！”安娜在藏书室最里的架子那里找到了艾莎。  
“怎么了？找我有事？”艾莎将书倒转过来，放置在书架上，微微张臂，安娜领会到了意思，惊喜地扑过去，让自己整个人都能沉浸在艾莎的怀抱当中。  
“只是，想你了。”  
“昨天还见了面。”艾莎合拢手，紧了紧怀抱。  
“你刚转身离开，我就开始想你，更别说隔了这么久。”  
艾莎略有点感动，但是安娜的拥抱总是不那么安静，这让她很轻易的就起了反应，“老实点，别乱扭。”  
感觉似乎安娜还没进发情期，她却总是会经不起半点诱惑，哪怕只是一些细微的动作，都会让她产生欲望。  
是因为之前压抑得太狠了吗？  
安娜也有些意料不到，顶在腿间的那东西，相比艾莎总是有点冷的怀抱，总是那么火热，叫她根本无法忽视。


	12. Chapter 12

虽然还没有被标记，但是对于艾莎，安娜的反应总是异常敏感的。  
她红着脸，一动不动，却也没有离开的打算。食髓知味后，她对艾莎的欲望可就不仅仅源于爱意了，还有对肉体缠绵的原始渴望。  
艾莎的呼吸在她猜到安娜的态度后，变得更加急促了。  
艾莎的心情总是很别扭的，一方面讨厌猴急猴急仿佛完全丧失了理智的自己，但是另一方面，欲火的燃烧在催促她应该简单粗暴一些，而前晚的经验也在出头，怂恿她在这时候应该拿出alpha的霸道出来。  
她将安娜的脸扭过来，美好的风铃花气味飘来，引得她忍不住把头低下。她忍住直接掠夺的冲动，贴在安娜的唇问，“休息了一天半，够了吗？”  
安娜想点头，但是又不想因为点头的动作，而离开了这恰到好处的距离。最后，她只是轻轻闭上了眼，她想，艾莎那么聪明，肯定会懂她的意思吧？  
艾莎没让她多等，便使她如愿地贴上了那双微凉的唇。  
和艾莎接吻，感觉好过任何美食，她的节奏是那么美好，在温柔和霸道中间，她总是控制得那么好。安娜被艾莎带着轻轻靠在了墙上，下身的紧密贴合间，那无法忽视的勃起磨得她有些腿软。  
裙子的低胸设计恰到好处地将安娜优美的肩颈线展现了出来，她会把头抬起，用这种方式，诱导艾莎将吻一路延续下去。  
安娜的肤色略微偏小麦色，肩头上隐隐点着一些小雀斑，透着另一种可爱的感觉，艾莎费了很大劲，才忍住不往那柔软的肌肤上留下粉红的印记。但是对安娜的胸，拥有着专属使用权的艾莎，就不需要那么收敛了。  
“啊…”安娜的乳头被艾莎含进了嘴里，舌头在上面碾过，牙齿也跟着轻轻擦过。酥麻的感觉传来，那颗豆子快速地硬起来，也变得更加敏感了起来。  
艾莎的下身正凶巴巴地顶着薄薄的裙子，似乎立即就要穿过这些烦人的布料，伸进那个温暖柔软的地方。安娜已经湿得一塌糊涂了，那些事在她脑海里有了具体的印象，回忆一下，便更加心悸。她主动脱下了短裤，然后又去帮艾莎把裤子往下拉。  
胀大的腺体寻到了出口，迫不及待地贴近着呼唤它的那张小口，可是安娜站立的姿势使得它只能磨到一点儿，艾莎将安娜的一条腿扶起挂在腰上，使得腿分开得正好足够她挤进去。  
如愿以偿的滋味使得艾莎和安娜几乎同时发出了舒服的感叹，但这明显还不够，差的远呢。  
“姐姐…”安娜只有在这时候，才会这样一声又一声姐姐的喊。  
经过那晚的疯狂，艾莎也开始接受她这特殊的习惯了，并开始享受她们中间存在的这堆禁忌关系了。  
姐姐就姐姐吧，结了婚有孩子的情况下，让妹妹当情妇，和妹妹上床，把妹妹操晕，哪件事都够艾莎被天打雷劈了，就像有钱人不怕钱多一样，艾莎心里也有些病态地想着，再多点罪孽也无所谓了。  
雷劈下来我用魔法挡着，下地狱了我就在地狱建冰城堡。  
胯部一次又一次地向前挺动着，腺体被安娜的湿热甬道润湿后，抽插的过程也逐渐变得更加顺滑，液体随着抽出的瞬间流出，随着埋进去的瞬间被挤出，一滴一滴掉落在木地板上。艾莎的脑子似乎被夺去了思考的部分，一团火自安娜的体内烧到了自己的小腹，最后那股火烧遍她的全身。  
控制冰雪的能力，在一定程度上改变了艾莎的体质，她不怕冷也不怕热，准确一点，就是她的温度体温常年就保持那么低。可当和安娜在一起的这时候，能感受到全身都是火热的，不再是那样不冷不热了…她的安娜是那么的温暖，足够融化冰块。  
“啊…”安娜已经没有办法再把姐姐这个称呼连一串了，因为艾莎的速度越来越快，力度也越来越大，每一次都顶在了最深的地方，把她所能发出来的音都撞得零零碎碎的。可她却爱极了这感觉，被艾莎占有，让她用性器不断地侵略自己腿间的领地，在那里，她是艾莎唯一的子民，艾莎是她一个人的女王。  
户外安静得连虫鸣都没有，偌大的藏书室里，呻吟声，喘气声，拍水声，清晰无比，叫安娜自己听了都有些面红耳赤。  
随着快感不断冲击过来，安娜的体力开始有些跟不上了，为了保持这个体位，她的另一只脚一直是踮着在配合的。可现在她没力气了，她的腿实在是太酸软了，每次被顶到高位，每次又自动下坠。  
艾莎重复着了许多次，将那个几欲滑倒的孩子重新顶上去。最后她干脆将安娜的另一条腿也抱了起来，让她缠着自己的腰。  
“啊…太深了…”新的姿势更方便了艾莎深入，安娜感觉这一下不只是顶在开合壁上了，更像是穿过了那里，然后撞进了更深更彻底的地方。她能感觉到比之前更夸张的感觉正在快速地席卷她，不…艾莎…太深了…  
“我的姐姐…我最爱的人…”她忍不住畅快地喊着，她的腿勾着艾莎的腰，在快感将她吞没的时候，私处不自主的剧烈收缩，以及快速涨出的水都在呼唤艾莎继续，似乎恨不得将艾莎的腺体一直留在体内一般。  
“安娜…”艾莎感觉自己像是被压在了水底，不断下沉，她是如此贪恋着安娜的身体，贪恋着将自己深埋进去的感觉，她清楚自己现在最想要做什么，那是刻在基因里的本能，将快感持续下去，不要在快到的时候拔出来，直接射在里面，标记安娜。  
在妹妹、情妇这些关系上，加上一个只属于自己的Omega这个身份。  
可是随之而来的，是受孕的风险，艾莎不能想象在这些复杂的关系下，安娜要如何承担生育的后果。  
偏偏安娜也在求她，“艾莎，求求你…不要出去…标记我…”  
尽管我一直都属于你，但是我希望，我能彻底属于你。  
“不…”艾莎没能多犹豫下去了，她的感觉已经到了，她迅速将腺体拔出，微微扭着身子，任由它在安娜的小腹上摩擦，都已经聚在爆发边缘了，却没能顺利释放出来的滋味快把她逼疯，她靠在安娜的肩头，大口地喘气，“现在还不适合。”  
道理安娜也知道，一个刚分化的公主，没有社交，每天待在城堡里，未婚。这时候如果她怀孕，瞒住这个消息的可能性非常低，而被人知道的同时，几乎就等于告诉所有人，这对姐妹之间的禁忌感情。  
可那还是让安娜很失落，她咬着唇，攀着艾莎的肩膀，用自己的左手去握住艾莎胀大的性器，一边有点委屈地抱怨着，“我该为姐姐对我非常贴心这件事感到高兴，还是要因为我连自家alpha的性欲都没能满足这件事感到伤心呢？”  
“哦…安娜…”艾莎在温柔的动作下，逐渐又找回了快感。  
安娜略有些遗憾地看了一眼自己的手，上面沾着温热的乳白色液体，艾莎的腺体依旧还高高挺立着，末端是刚刚空气中胀大的结。那些不应该是在这种情况下出现的…在刚刚，如果艾莎没有拔出来，而是直接在里面成结的话，那会是什么感觉呢？  
艾莎也有些撑不住了，她随手一挥，变出了一张冰沙发，但是随即想到这个并不适合现在还正火热的身体，又挥挥手，将沙发散于空气中，然后凭借记忆，将走廊上的一个矮柜子移了过来。  
柜子的高度正好适合，把安娜放上去，一只手揽着她的身体，另一只手撑着柜子，以图休息。  
“艾莎，你让我有了挫败感。”安娜乖巧地倚靠着艾莎的怀抱，眼睛不自觉飘向艾莎下身，那里还没有软下去…她嘟了嘟嘴，有点赌气地说，“你总不标记我，该不会还想着，哪一天可以把我甩掉吧？”  
“安娜，记得我说的吗？一旦成为了我的，我就不会再让别人染指你，更别说主动把你推向别人，知道吗？”艾莎叹了一口气，“我没有骗你，不标记，只是不希望你怀孕而已。”  
“我为什么不能怀孕？”她赌气地说，“又没人敢逼着我说出孩子是谁的。”  
她脑子里突然想到了一些事，并直接诚实地说了出来，“你是在担心乐佩知道我们的事吗？”  
艾莎微微皱眉，她确实有点担心乐佩那里该怎么说，但那不至于是要安娜操心的事。  
“乐佩…”安娜突然想起了那个对她非常好的长发美人，以及她幼小的侄女，是啊，如果她们知道了…她爱艾莎，可是并不等于她想要伤害乐佩，哪怕她做了勾引乐佩的配偶，勾引了侄女的母亲。  
安娜及时将自己从那些负面情绪里抽出来，然后，她再次发现，艾莎的腺体，依旧非常精神地抬着头。  
她有些惊讶地伸手指去碰了一下顶端，“按照生理课所学的，这时候，不应该软下去了吗？”  
话题转得太快，好在艾莎也习惯了安娜的天马行空，只是这个话题也有些尴尬，她总不能说，这家伙那晚吃太饱了，胃口被养叼了，只一次不够满足吧？  
“艾莎真的好厉害…”安娜还在为这个情况感到神奇，纵然她在生理知识中曾见过文字解释，但是这发生在艾莎身上，她便忍不住觉得新奇了，她有点意动地问，“是要再来一次吗？”  
艾莎把脸彻底埋进安娜的肩窝里，不想承认，也不想放任自己这么饥渴。  
“你需求这么大，乐佩为什么还没有怀孕呢？”安娜试图学文学作品里那些大度的情妇说话，可是说着她心里已经酸出泡了，想想艾莎和乐佩在床上缠绵的画面，心都快绞一起，嫉妒惨了。  
和乐佩的交易不能暴露，那么和她没有发生过关系的事自然不能暴露，艾莎不希望安娜继续纠结在这些事上，无法将真相坦诚出来，那就让身体坦诚一些吧。  
她将安娜胸前的衣服扯下，让那对胸得以完整呈现在眼前，她一边亲吻揉捏着，一边抱着安娜的腿，将她的下身拖过来一些，“别说那些了，把腿分开…”  
“啊…”安娜忍不住小声地控诉，“好粗…”  
“动一动就好了。”艾莎哄着，这样的安娜让她有种回到了小时候的错觉，喜欢撒娇，有时候甚至是无理取闹，但是却总是对自己非常依赖。  
“坏姐姐…”安娜一边迎合着艾莎的撞击，一边呢喃着，“我好想彻底成为艾莎的…”  
“想生一个艾莎的孩子…”


	13. Chapter 13

安娜做了一个梦。  
乐佩躺在床上，那头和她身高接近的秀发柔顺地顺着床沿垂在地面上，就像一条金色的丝绸。她的身体洁白无瑕，任何地方看上去都像是画家笔下的艺术作品。  
艾莎伏在那件艺术作品的腿间，将这副画作变得更加惊艳，她的舌在乐佩的腿心快速勾动着，粉嫩的软肉被更红一些的舌头带着，缀上了亮晶晶的水光。  
乐佩矜持的呻吟，反倒显得更加性感，她说，“艾莎…”  
“乐佩，我的宝贝，我爱你…”艾莎起身，亲吻她的脸，她的鼻尖，她的脸，然后将腺体缓慢挺进花心，“我们该给雪莉一个妹妹，或一个弟弟了。”  
“艾莎…”乐佩承受着艾莎的撞击，优雅的阿伦戴尔王后在床上，也依旧是那么的完美…  
她们缠绵着，然后一起高潮，艾莎将所有热潮射在乐佩的体内，那也包含着生命的种子。  
乐佩娇弱的身体被艾莎抱着，她多情地安抚着自己的王后，“我爱你，乐佩…”  
艾莎下身的性器还在兴头上，直到安娜从浴室走出来，从背后握住了它。  
艾莎和乐佩接吻，而她的腺体在安娜的手里，被上下套弄着。安娜将艾莎的下身转了过来，骑在上方，也让那根雄赳赳的事物有了归属。  
艾莎松开了乐佩，稍微坐起来后，吻了她的胸，用牙齿轻咬她的乳头。艾莎还留了一只手在旁边，乐佩被圈在怀抱里，那只手从腰部伸出去，往上揉她的胸，然后往下探进她的甬道。  
阿伦黛尔的女王、王后和女王的妹妹安娜公主，欢淫而又美艳的画面，三个不同的声音在女王的寝室里交叠。  
安娜最后是被自己要去亲吻乐佩这个画面给吓醒的。  
那个梦是那么奇怪而又诡异，她的心怦怦怦地乱跳着，她质问自己，怎么可以堕落成那样，竟然想出这么荒诞的事。可那些画面在控制不住的时候越加猖狂了，似乎是在嘲讽她，你就是那么龌龊的人，勾引自己的姐姐，嫉妒姐姐的配偶…  
艾莎伸手抱住她，她知道这两天安娜因为自己拒绝标记她的事有些不高兴，昨晚只做了一次，安娜就有点兴致缺缺了，她把原因归结于这几天次数太多…第一晚六次、第三天在藏书室两次、昨天浴室一次床上一次，还有今晚一次…似乎也有道理。  
在爱情这层厚纱下，她们有了很多无法言说出来的秘密，也多了很多无法理解的部分，可艾莎毕竟是看着安娜长大的人，她能感觉到她不高兴，就像当初自己无法顺利做爱的时候一样。小丫头又有了新的苦恼，那就是标记和孩子。  
“艾莎，你还在？”安娜略有些惊讶，因为她已经习惯了像前两天那样，晚上她们做完，等到她睡着，艾莎就离开。  
“我准备在这睡，早上醒过来再回去。”艾莎担心地问，“做噩梦了？”  
“不，不算噩梦…”内容实在太难以启齿了，安娜根本不敢说出来，她回抱着艾莎，微凉的身体对于现在的她来说可以产生镇静的效果，“艾莎，如果乐佩发现了，并且不愿意接受我的话，你会抛弃我吗？”  
艾莎皱起了眉头，按道理说，乐佩发现不发现都不大重要，更谈不上接受不接受的情况，但是这其中的利益关系并不适合让安娜知道，可以的话，就这样以偷情的状态维持下去，反而能掩盖许多不堪的事情。  
她想了想，最后只是用笃定的语气回答安娜，“无论发生什么，我不会抛弃你的，你是我的妹妹。”  
安娜嗅着那茉莉香，小幅度地点了点头，表示自己听到了她的话。  
艾莎更不安了，她再次问，“你真的没事吗？”  
安娜用自己的脸去蹭艾莎的肩窝，然后用俏皮的语气问，“想要你算吗？”  
大半夜？几个小时前还闹了别扭不是吗？艾莎觉得这实在缺乏说服力，可是安娜拉着她的手，夹在了腿间，然后双腿磨蹭着，腿心微热的液体沾湿了艾莎的手指，用身体发出了邀请。  
艾莎对这样的诱惑毫无抵抗力，腿间快速探出头并开始发硬的腺体让所有克制都成了笑话，她只能变得无比诚实，而事实上，对于她来说昨晚只一次实在不够尽兴。  
这听上去有些怪异，一般alpha们虽然性欲强，但是也很难维持高频率的进行。不过也并不是完全无法理解，艾莎憋太久了，十六岁那次意外后，她受感情困扰，无法接受其他人，整整四年没有碰过Omega，就算中间偶尔通过手解决过需求，这也跟安娜带给她的体验简直是天差地别。  
她将安娜转过来，压在身下，手指探进去，穴口夸张地吸着她的指根，似乎可以料想自己的腺体插进去后会被怎样吞咽，那里面也足够湿润了…艾莎用指腹轻轻揉着花蕊中心那颗小豆豆，下方的小口更激动了，张合的画面通过触感形成了清晰的画面，下身的勃起几乎是在叫嚣着，要手指给它让路。  
艾莎抽出手指，对准入口，腰身一挺，将性器送进了它向往的温柔乡。  
“艾莎，吻我…”安娜微微张口，控制着自己，不要那么放浪地把那些声音都发出来，或许艾莎更喜欢像乐佩那样，温柔而婉转的。  
当然，艾莎不知道安娜那点心思，就算知道，她也没法解答。  
因为她没和乐佩发生那种关系，所以也从没听过乐佩叫床的声音。  
唯一知道的人，在海洋的另一边，多伊奇的王宫里，正卖力地挺动着自己的腰臀，使得腺体快速地持续抽送着，好让乐佩发出美妙的声音来。  
乐佩跪趴在床上，除去怀里的两个枕头，她支撑身体的力气还需要贝儿扶着她的腰来保持，她没有力气再抬头了，可是耷着头，会看到贝儿用什么在她腿心那性穴里进进出出，她在之前不小心看到了，那强烈的画面就一直留存在她的心里，每每想起，反应却更激烈了。  
贝儿腾出一只手，抓住了她的乳房，捏住顶尖那点揉弄拨动。  
当高潮褪去，贝儿抱着她躺下，给她按摩腰部和腿，乐佩不禁把自己的脸埋进枕头里。回忆着这一切，然后羞愧，不安。  
不管她和艾莎的婚姻关系是怎样的名存实亡，中间又是怎样的利用关系，这样频频和别人发生性关系，就是出轨的行径。  
可这能怪谁？贝儿吗？她在被人威胁性命后，反而第一时间关心自己的安危，才会顺藤发现了雪莉的事情；她没有一次出声责怪自己当年直接离开，然后和别人结婚，有女儿也不能认…这一次都是贝儿对她的爱。  
而她被贝儿标记了是不改的事实，Omega对标记自己的alpha有着不可抗拒服从本能，只要alpha想要，她的Omega就会积极地响应她。  
更何况，也是她一直在纵容贝儿，重逢的那晚开始，把她安排进亲卫队，每晚以散步的名义引开防守，给贝儿机会提前潜入房间，在这张床上一次又一次地发生关系后，贪恋贝儿贴心的照顾和温暖的怀抱，然后又在每天早上，想方设法帮助她全身而退…  
每次高潮后，乐佩都会进入这种负面感情中，贝儿很聪明，聪明到她轻易能猜到乐佩所有纠结的事后，依旧能快速整理自己几乎要溢出来的嫉妒，最后还能快速构思出怎样将乐佩带离这些困扰。  
重逢虽然才一周时间，可每晚还能这样贴近彼此，其实她知道，对比过去那些浑浑噩噩地忙碌着、逃亡着没有归属的日子，这已经非常美好了。  
可这些日子并不可能持续下去，哪怕威尔汗国王在女儿和外孙女的陪伴下，比医生预测的时间坚持得久了一些，可终究不过是这几天的事了。乐佩作为他国的王后，还带着阿伦黛尔目前的第一顺位继承人雪莉，不可能在这待太久的，参加完葬礼，就该准备回阿伦黛尔了，而回了那里，她们还能像现在这样吗？  
没有人能预测。  
贝儿至今不能确认，也不敢问，乐佩和她的法定配偶，那位阿伦黛尔的女王是一个怎样的关系。  
威尔汗国王在医生预测的时间上，努力推了三天后，终于来到了尽头。  
他在床上奄奄一息，最后是和他的老朋友——教会的穆耶主教握着手离去的。  
穆耶主教为他祷告以后，才从随行的骑士手上，接过一个木盒子，他当着所有王室成员的面，将随身携带的钥匙拿出来，开了锁，取出里面的羊皮卷。  
那是他接下来要宣读的，国王预先写下的遗书。  
第一个受赠人就是乐佩，一封信，一座以她名字命名的城堡，一些名贵的珠宝，以及较为丰厚的黄金白银。这属于乐佩作为威尔汗唯一的直系亲属应得的，所以没有任何人觉得奇怪。  
第二个受赠人是雪莉，小雪莉和外公说了两句话后便被抱走了，因为乐佩不希望让孩子过早接触死亡。威尔汗也赠予了一些财产给她，并将首都的中心图书馆改到了雪莉的名下。  
事实上，大多数人都不关心这两个，就连乐佩都不关心，但她是因为伤心于父亲的离去，其他人则是关心王权的归属。  
是亲弟弟汉莫亲王？还是兄长的儿子加斯顿少将？  
答案终于出来了，都不是。  
威尔汗临到最后才公布出来的王位继承人，是三个月前才正式得到了爵位的辛迪瑞拉公主。  
汉莫亲王看上去老神在在的，似乎很坦然地就接受了这个安排。  
而加斯顿少将却气坏了，不是明争暗斗了那么久的亲叔叔，而是那个一直生活在宫外，传闻和继母搅和在一起的辛迪瑞拉。  
她何德何能？无论是身份、地位、血缘，她都绝对没资格可以和他比。  
加斯顿冲过去，一把夺过了主教手里的遗书，“这是假的！绝不可能！叔叔…不！您怎么能这样安排！”  
“加斯顿！你在做什么！这里容不得你任性！”虽然知道这些人根本不关心父亲的死活，但是乐佩坚决不允许在父亲面前，还有人在这胡闹。  
“闭嘴！你个荡妇！你没资格管我们多伊奇的事！”加斯顿拔出腰间的佩刀，警惕地看着周围的人。  
“请阁下为您的无礼道歉！”侍卫长为首的阿伦黛尔亲兵在对方拔刀的瞬间，也跟着拔出了佩刀，如果他不道歉，那么亲卫们随时愿意为了维护阿伦黛尔女王以及她的王后的名誉，而和对方决一死战。  
“无礼？哈？她年轻时候在法兰西学习，结识了当地的一个穷酸记者，还试图嫁给对方，这在我们多伊奇可不是什么秘密。”加斯顿狰狞地笑着，“谁知道在交往的时候，她们有没有做那些苟且的事？”  
“加斯顿！你在胡说些什么！什么穷酸记者！那是阿伦黛尔的王后！你以为你编造这些，可以得到什么？谁会相信你？”汉莫一副痛心疾首的样子，劝道，“威尔汗一向精明，我相信他做的决定对多伊奇来说，会是最有利的。如今教会的人在，阿伦黛尔的人在，所有王室成员都在，我们必须遵照国王的遗嘱，拥护辛迪瑞拉公主，作为我们多伊奇的女王！”  
“不！”加斯顿年轻气盛，之前一直以为自己胜券在握——虽然没人知道他的底气来自何方，但是现在他确实因为这出乎意料的安排而陷入了疯癫的状态。  
这场闹剧没能持续多久，加斯顿生气归生气，可也知道，这时候见了血光，就是自己给自己判死刑，护卫队非常轻松地制服了这位少将。辛蒂瑞拉作为风波中心的人，从头到尾淡定得像个彻头彻尾的局外人。  
汉莫亲王搬出了长辈的身份，替加斯顿求情，然后又对辛蒂瑞拉表示了足够的忠心，似乎这出争夺王权的闹剧就这样便得到了不错的结局了。  
威尔汗的葬礼定在了三天后，遗体则由教会的专职人员带到了大教堂，整理遗容、教会祈福等仪式繁琐而隆重。  
“你要写信告知阿伦黛尔女王吗？”乐佩几乎不出房门，贝儿便也陪着她待在房间里不出去。  
乐佩整个人看上去憔悴极了，贝儿那天没有随行，并没见识到国王去世前发生了一些什么，但是却听到了一些流言。  
她不禁悲观地想到，如果这时候那个阿伦黛尔的女王站出来维护乐佩，大抵就没人能说乐佩当年在法兰西怎样怎样的闲话了吧？  
“不，没必要为了这些去烦扰艾莎。”乐佩自己在便足以代表阿伦黛尔，且当初艾莎给出类似提议的时候，她们就已经商量好了。  
这份体谅，确实给艾莎省去了很多麻烦。  
因为在威尔汗故去的第二天中午，安娜进入了她人生中第一个Omega发情期。


	14. Chapter 14

安娜发觉自己进入发情状态的时候，还躲在藏书室，准备等艾莎忙完了以后来找自己。  
这里本来就是艾莎最常待的地方，所以也没人会来这里打扰她，当安娜和艾莎在一起后，也发现这是个非常适合幽会的地方。  
身体开始出现热潮的时候，安娜还有点迟钝，只是觉得今天藏书室格外闷热，到后来逐渐意识到不对劲的时候，身子已经开始发软了，刚走没几步，便软趴趴地靠着书架坐在了地上。  
艾莎…艾莎…  
艾莎还在走廊上和总管凯讲话，风铃花香飘出来，那是比平日更加浓郁而且更加甜蜜的香，发情期的信息素作为求欢的信号，对alpha有着催情的效果，艾莎说话变得艰难，她无法集中自己的注意力，思维总是会飘到香气根源所在，想到一些色情的画面，以及安娜在等她这件事。  
作为在这个宫里奉献了几乎整个人生的总管，凯非常聪明地装起了糊涂。事实上服侍这些王室成员，尤其是服侍最高位的女王，绝对的忠诚，除了体现在服从女王的安排以外，你大部分要做的其实就是装聋扮哑，比如女王和王后之间的交易，又比如她和妹妹之间的那点暧昧。  
艾莎终于把自己要交代的事讲完了，在凯转身离开的下一秒，她便快速地走向藏书室，每天下午安娜都会待在那里等自己。  
刚推开门走进去，艾莎就被安娜扑在了门板上，急切的吻堵住了艾莎准备说出来的话，她被动地搂紧了怀里的人，不着一物的身体是那么的滚烫。  
艾莎狼狈地从安娜的吻里移出，用双手捧住安娜的脸，“安娜？什么时候开始发热的？很久了吗？”  
“大概十分钟前…”安娜微微张着嘴，迷离的表情在告诉艾莎，快接着吻这个女孩。  
“我带你回房间，这里不行…”艾莎倒吸了一口气，因为安娜撩起了她的裙子，用她的小手抓住了腿间的腺体，那火热却柔软的感觉，叫艾莎几乎崩溃。  
安娜和传统印象里那些羞怯矜持的Omega不一样，在没有发情之前，她就一直在勇敢地表达自己的渴望。在发生关系的过程中，她的回应也总是很积极。进入发情期以后的安娜，似乎更加不知道什么叫害羞了，驱使安娜身体的，是几乎要吞噬她一般的可怖的欲望。  
“来不及回房了…就在这…在这要我…”安娜说着，握着艾莎的勃起，在自己的穴口探寻，但是并不顺利，她只知道自己下身非常空虚，却不知道怎样能准确地把那根东西塞进自己的身体。  
穴口夸张的湿热沾湿了腺体顶端的冠头，热流顺着坚硬的线条，让艾莎放弃了原有的想法，她把安娜的腿盘到自己的腰上，随着腿的张开，欲望的入口也放开了大门，安娜终于如愿以偿地得到了填满。  
蜜穴里，肉壁快速地贴合着刚挤进来的异物，深处的嫩肉嘬着敏感的顶端，穴口惊人的吸吮力度爽得让腺体兴奋地不行快感来得比以往任何一次都要疯狂的。  
真要命…  
艾莎咬紧牙关，就这样保持着结合的状态，迈腿走向藏书室中央的大书桌边，让安娜躺倒在上面，分开她的腿折在臂弯下，下身挺动着，抢过了这场欢爱的控制权。  
早在安娜的下身被彻底撑开之前，在她的身体进入发情状态开始发热的瞬间起，腿心那些滑腻的东西就来得汹涌，平常需要艾莎耗费不少时间才会出现的滚烫的液体，在热潮下不断自动分泌着，堆积在她的身体里。  
等到艾莎填进来的时候，身体终于不需要它们模拟满足的感觉，有限的空间也开始容不下它们了，那些蜜液便顺着小口张合的缝隙，被排赶了出来。  
艾莎被那夸张的热液以及甜蜜的风铃花香包裹着，那香气浓烈得很，她还是头一次那么清晰地分辨出里面还掺着桂花香、麝香和奶香。  
“姐姐…快一点…”安娜的意识飘散了开来，她从没有想象过教学中提到的，在这个特殊的生理期内，感官的敏感度会达到普通时期一点五倍至两倍是个什么概念，那都太疯狂了，那种刺激已经不只是来自肉体了，而是灵魂都跟着在颤栗的舒适感，她恨不得自己直接醉死在快感的海洋里。  
饥渴的身体里，似乎藏着一个无底洞一般，安娜夹紧小腹，让进入时的推挤变得艰难，也让那快慰的感觉到了极致。她用自己的软肉筑成一座座路障，然后被勇猛的艾莎一次次撞开…  
安娜的腿被艾莎分得极开，她站立着保持急而深地挺入，那些机械的简单行为却总能给人带去一波波的刺激。  
沉重的书桌也有些承受不住这样的撞击，桌边高高堆砌的书籍在晃动下轰然倒向一边，最后无力地掉落在地板上，发出沉闷的声音；放置在桌子凹槽里的花瓶因此躲过了一劫，却也因桌子的震动而互相碰着，发出清脆的声音。  
啪…啪…啪…  
哈…哈…哈…  
叮当…叮当…  
在情欲的催促下，安娜甚至忘记了自己是谁，但是还记得身上操弄着她的人是谁；她忘记了自己的名字，但是还记得呼喊深爱的那个人叫什么。  
“艾莎艾莎艾莎…啊…”安娜的肉穴用收缩的频率告知即将到来的高潮，身体自觉绷紧了小腹，绷紧了脚背，绷紧了脊梁…脑袋死死地抵在桌面上以至于背部拱起到脱离了桌面，而安娜只能伸长自己的双手，紧紧揪着艾莎散开的裙子的边角，“救救我…”  
不要让我继续漂浮在浪潮上…不要让我继续飘在半空…  
让那海浪直接吞没我，然后再捞我出来。  
让我从高空坠落下来，然后接住我。  
艾莎快要被逼疯了，安娜比平常更紧实的包围使得艾莎的反应也比平常来得要快，她感觉快要到了，安娜也快要到了，再这样下去，会直接在安娜体内成结的。  
“艾莎，不要停…快一点…再快一点…”艾莎的动作变得犹豫的那瞬间，安娜快抓狂了，所有的热潮催使她扭动着自己的身体，她借着桌子晃动着腰臀，好主动去制造之前那样的快感，可Omega软趴趴的身体哪能达到同样的效果。  
“姐姐不要停…给我…就最后一点了…”安娜焦急地央求着，声音里满是委屈，“姐姐答应好的，要满足我。”  
那声声的“姐姐”压垮了艾莎的犹豫，她将安娜捞起来，让这小可怜抱住自己的肩，然后自己抓住了桌沿，咬紧唇将腰身重重沉下又快速抬起，铁锈味顺着舌被吞入，疼痛的同时压制了自己临近爆发的欲望，成功地在安娜高潮后抽身。  
安娜在余韵之余下意识寻艾莎的唇，那股血腥味让她忍不住微微皱眉，睁眼一看，才发现艾莎的嘴唇不知何时被咬破了，齿边还有一丝没被舔去的血，而她撑在两旁的手臂不知何时竟然被厚冰冻了起来。  
比起生气和委屈，更多的是心疼艾莎，她伸着舌尖，卷走最后那点血，想到艾莎因为不想标记她所以才搞了这一出，便有些怨愤地说，“这算什么嘛…本来就不是百分百会受孕，真要怀上了到时候叫医生偷偷帮我开药打了…”  
“安娜，别说这种傻话！怀了就怀了，哪有打掉的说法。”艾莎一听便皱紧眉头，禁锢双手的冰在她的意念下已经消散，她摸着安娜的头发好声好气地说，“我不是不愿意标记你，只是希望等你再大一点、时机再…”  
“三天里你每次都要这样吗？”安娜气呼呼地去推艾莎，“乐佩怀雪莉的时候只比现在的我大几个月！”  
让她怀孕的又不是我！  
“我…”  
阿伦黛尔女王体会到了当替身的委屈，搬别人的石头砸自己的脚。  
事实上，Omega的发情期带来的远不止是生理上的不自控，往往还伴随着情感方面带来的悲观、易怒等敏感情绪，毕竟是脆弱到了需要专门开护理课程的一个性别。  
艾莎还记得乐佩说过，刚开始恋爱那会，贝儿看书太认真结果就没发现她又开始发热，其实也就晚了两分钟，但就这两分钟，让乐佩一出发情期就直接把贝儿的东西全都扔书房去了，整整十天没让贝儿碰她一下…当时听还没觉得这是惩罚，直到艾莎尝了这方面越来越多的甜头，才逐渐意识到乐佩其实也是个狠人，简直残忍至极。  
安娜气呼呼的样子让她不知道该怎么哄，我了半天也说不出个下文。  
然后安娜更生气了。  
坏姐姐！  
一想到书上说的那些正常alpha的标记本能、低控制力、下半身思考之类的特点全部不在艾莎身上体现，准确来说是不在自己面前体现…  
哪个Omega不会怀孕？  
十六岁的孕妇又何止乐佩一个？  
难道别人的alpha都是不体贴不为自家Omega着想吗？  
天，要知道在她身下的可是一个发情中的Omega！  
可她竟然在那种时候选择了伤害自己来达到克制的目的！  
这样的安娜简直就像一个刺猬，她把自己全身缩成了一团，然后凶巴巴地瞪着艾莎——虽然没什么杀伤力。  
“安娜…”  
那不是那么简单的事，很多我们都需要时间慢慢去做准备——可这段说教明显只会让安娜更加不高兴。  
艾莎想再去抱安娜，她全身再次开始泛红，都要熟透了，那浓郁的香味也在向艾莎传递信息，安娜开始第二次发热了。  
安娜当然知道自己身体的反应，可是想到艾莎刚刚几乎可以说是自残的行为，她就怒火中烧，“你出去！别碰我！我不要和不能标记我的人做爱！”  
这大半个月的亲密让安娜逐渐忘记了她们曾经形同陌路的时间，虽然还是会因为伤害了乐佩和雪莉的家庭而感到羞愧，但是艾莎对她的索取以及事后的纵容，让安娜越来越有脾气了。  
她偶尔会想，这或许就是人类的贪心吧？  
“安娜别任性了！”艾莎强行抱住了安娜，试图用亲吻的方式去安抚她。  
“你能忍住标记的本能，我为什么不能忍？”安娜反抗着，但是最后都被艾莎接下转变成了欢迎的信号。  
“安娜乖，让我帮你。”  
“呜…我不要你…”  
“好，你不要我，我要你…嘶！别这么用力夹！”  
“呜…你不标记我，也从不说爱我…”  
“我…”艾莎不确定自己是否有资格表达爱的感情。  
“呜…你就连骗我都不愿意！”


	15. Chapter 15

第二次，安娜的不配合且伴随哭闹的样子勾起了艾莎一些不好的记忆，虽然勉强解决了安娜的发热，但是艾莎自己却怎么都找不到感觉，一时两个人都好是难受。  
艾莎将自己的披风盖在了安娜的身上，利用魔法把这里整理好以后，然后把她抱起，带到自己的寝室里去。  
本来王宫里人就没有太多，今天更是没有人在外面乱走，白费了艾莎之前的担心。  
而安娜，在对艾莎生气完了安静了十多分钟后，突然认真的问，“是因为我不够美吗？”  
“不是。”艾莎给她递了一杯水。  
安娜皱紧眉头，看看艾莎的胸，又看看自己的，“是因为我不性感吗？”  
艾莎遮掩了一下自己的胸口，然后认真地说，“我并不喜欢大胸。”  
确实，乐佩的胸也不大。  
安娜接受了这个说法，又问，“是因为我吸引力不够？”  
当然不。  
艾莎有点头疼了，安娜似乎不知道自己到底有多迷人——她总是说艾莎有多好有多美，可当她露出专注而温暖的眼神听你说话时，当她分享着有趣的事结果自己忍不住先偷偷笑起来时，当她穿着性感的礼裙却露出天真可爱的笑容时…就像太阳不知道自己有多么耀眼一样。  
艾莎只能提醒安娜，“我不会和一个没有吸引力的人一晚做六次。”  
“可六次你都没有标记我。”安娜在这事上较劲了。  
当初艾莎和乐佩说的安娜很固执，那是真的很固执，半夜想玩雪了，绝对等不到第二天天亮再找艾莎玩；确定只想当艾莎的Omega，就宁愿死都不想接受其他的alpha；想要赶在发情期前和艾莎发生关系，就使出浑身解数勾引艾莎，且根本不在意地点…  
现在，安娜就纠结于艾莎不愿意标记她，怀孕根本不是理由。  
“安娜，我不认为这应该成为你的苦恼，被标记不是一件多好的事，你应该充分了解生育的负担，你还可以看看，很多Omega甚至宁愿服用大量抑制药也不想被标记，最后英年早逝的。”艾莎知道，除非说服安娜，不然自己接下来的性生活会受到非常大的影响。  
“如果alpha不是你的话，我也宁愿是那样。”安娜反驳道，“标记的是一种原始的缔结方式，并不是以生育为目的，标记在一定程度上，可以有效帮助Omega抑制发情本能，延缓发情周期，你不应该只想着坏处。”  
“而且你明明性欲那么强，次数也没少过，可这两年来乐佩却没有怀孕，这证明了受孕的可能性并不大。”  
那是因为标记乐佩的人不是我啊！  
“我大概是唯一一个主动求着要alpha标记还被拒绝的公主了。”安娜搂紧被单，将自己埋进枕头里。  
艾莎坐在床边，轻轻挪开枕头，防止她闷死自己，“别人我不知道，但是求着要我标记还被我拒绝的，不止你一个。”  
当年那场相亲舞会，勾引艾莎直言想要被她标记的人不少，有个公主甚至是以发情状态来参加舞会的，想借着发情的机会使得艾莎和她发生关系。就连结婚后，都还有不死心地来搔首弄姿，想要成为艾莎的情妇。  
安娜当然有所耳闻，可她就是不服气。  
“不标记就别碰我！也省得你还要压抑自己。”  
这么一来，艾莎说不清到底是自己在钻牛角尖，还是安娜钻牛角尖了，她躺在安娜的身边，然后轻轻地揽着她的腰。  
安娜想，再像之前那样拖着吧…  
随便说点什么，安慰我。  
但艾莎没有说话。  
就像过去突然的疏远一样，那是安娜以为自己离得足够近了以后，才发现的又一段路。  
第三次发热，第四次发热，第五次…  
头一天发热的频率是很高的，间隔最多也就是半个小时而已。  
安娜无法抵抗发情的本能，艾莎也不会给她机会折磨身体，当发现安娜开始发热，艾莎就帮她解决。  
事后安娜安静得很，没有再和艾莎讨论标记的事，准确来说，是什么话都没有说过了。吃东西、喝水、擦身子，什么都配合着做，但是浑身都写着生气和疏远。  
在安娜冷淡的应对下，艾莎从身体到心里全都憋着一股气，上不去下不来。  
氛围压抑得可怕，发情期使得她们之间出现了间隙，但是也因为发情期，她们之间还一直僵持着，没有办法分开各自冷静。  
艾莎不记得这是第几次了，安娜用手臂遮住了脸，热潮褪去后依旧保持着张开腿的姿势，急促的呼吸声和不小心泄出来的哭音，让无力感侵袭了艾莎的全身。  
她去拥抱安娜，希望那个女孩可以像之前一样，用温暖来怀抱她。  
但最终她发现，安娜反而在自己的影响下，失去了本来的温度。  
艾莎的心被揪成了一团，“安娜…你后悔了吗？”  
她不确定自己这么问，想要的是什么答案。  
直到安娜将自己转过去，叹了一口很长很长的气，然后说。  
“或许吧。”  
艾莎才知道，自己希望安娜能坚定地说，不，我不后悔。  
“那…”  
“那就怎样？趁着我们还没有到不能回头的地步，结束一切？”  
早该知道的，矛盾迟早会来，而且问题将一直存在。  
因为这样的关系，本就是千疮百孔的。  
安娜一直认为，和艾莎能有现在这样的相处方式，完全起源于那晚被艾莎发现了她寻死的事。之后会有情妇这个关系，是因为安娜偏激的方式，艾莎情急之下，产生了现如今这段关系…她虽然麻痹自己不要去顾及太多，只需要自私地抓住救命稻草，但是依旧无法不想那些糟糕的可能。  
安娜处在了一个不安的状态下，哪怕发生再多次关系，她的不安依旧会以各种方式冒出头，因为她爱艾莎，爱得几乎要丢失自己。  
【我们的未来，会像现在这样，当我走出这个房门，我依旧要扮演一个体贴的配偶，这段关系永远不能公开，就算那样，你还要用妹妹的身份做我的情妇吗？】  
“我们的关系是不应存在的、更不能暴露的，我不能破坏你和乐佩的家庭，不能伤害雪莉，不能破坏王室的品格，我以为那些问题早已经有了答案，因为我也不希望发生意外，影响到我们之间的关系。但问题是，在这背德的情人关系里，你始终有所保留，而我不想保留。”  
“安娜…”  
艾莎看不到安娜的表情，正如安娜也看不到艾莎的表情。  
“我们之间总是什么都要我主动开始，而你只会一次次避开我，我不知道如果我不主动，我们现在会是怎样的。我并不是无所畏惧的，你不懂我的不安，也无法理解我的急切。我感觉像是我在不停地利用妹妹这个身份，胁迫着完全不情愿的你在妥协。是我在逼迫你对吗？”  
不对…  
“因为你从不像那些alpha，迫不及待地占有她们属意的Omega，强势地用标记这个天然的权力使我彻彻底底属于你，让我的身心都必须忠诚于你，让我这辈子都无法离开你…你只是让我感觉我依旧有退出的余地，好像你只需要等着我腻烦厌倦，然后就正好顺理成章地结束一切，我们又成为了普通的姐妹。”  
艾莎没有想过那些…亦或者说，她潜意识里一直都有那些想法，被她自己刻意忽视了。  
而安娜察觉到了，并把那些事摊在艾莎面前，一句句都使得艾莎无法辩驳。  
没有一句否认，感觉像是要抽走安娜一直紧拽的那根草。  
“艾莎，告诉我…你是希望我不爱你吗？”  
“不…”不是因为不爱你。  
我只是希望，当你知道真相，当你后悔，或者当你恨我的时候，你还有退路。  
“我曾经说，如果非要下地狱，我们一起。”  
“因为我不在乎未来有什么可怕的事在等着我，但我在乎未来没有你。”安娜抱住自己的身体，新一次的发热早已开始，腿间早已经灼热到麻木的程度，她学着艾莎之前咬唇的方式去克制欲望，学到了却更难受了。  
“我不知道，如果不是你，我会爱上一个怎样的人。但是我并不希望让你一直为难下去，所以你可以诚实的告诉我，你认为我还可以爱别人的话，我会试着努力去…”  
“安娜…”  
“艾莎，我不希望把我的勇气，耗费在追逐你、猜测你到底在不在乎我，是否还需要我的事情上。”  
“抓住我，或者，放弃我。”  
瞧，现在就是机会，让一切黑暗得以继续隐藏下去，还安娜一个应有的光明未来，而罪人继续为年轻时的罪恶付出代价…  
总会有正直而且热诚地爱着安娜的人出现，然后代替自己，给她最好的一切。  
而不是像现在这样，罪行、隐瞒、欺骗、乱伦、婚外情…几乎没有一个美好的词可以套在她们这段感情上。  
等待的时间，每一秒都被拉长了数十倍。  
依照艾莎的性格，其实答案很多人都能想象。那是一场豪赌，输了的话，安娜的世界大抵会随着今晚而重归之前的灰暗，不可思议的是，几个小时前，她还成憧憬过进入发情期和艾莎一刻都不分开的美好。  
“我不能。”  
果然…  
那些费了许久才构建出来的幸福，在短短的几段对话间，即将倒塌。  
“原谅我的自私…”  
“我不能失去你，安娜。”  
“你把选择权给我，叫我怎么能主动放弃你？”  
艾莎能控制冰雪，可对安娜来说，她控制着光，她一句话，就能重新点亮了所有灰暗的角落。  
她迫不及待地转过身来，直视艾莎的眼睛。  
只有当转过来的时候，才发现对方都已哭成了泪人。  
安娜将火热的身体，包裹住冰冷的身躯时，猜想着，或许这是自己最后的勇气了。  
“我太糟糕了。”艾莎重新拥抱了自己太阳。  
比起后悔当初为什么要那样做，更多的是后悔当初为什么没做得更好。  
不，乐佩，我不想放弃。  
哪怕毁了她，也毁了我自己。  
“你会后悔让我来选择吗？”  
“你要坏，就坏彻底一些，再不准假惺惺地问我会不会后悔。”  
安娜将艾莎脸上的眼泪一点点擦去，然后让她们的距离停留在适合接吻的程度。  
“让我就算后悔，也无法离开你。”


	16. Chapter 16

“你是谁？你在这里干什么？”  
“我是多伊奇的乐佩公主，抱歉，艾莎公主，我只是有点累而已…里面有点儿吵。”  
这是一个很普通的相遇，无法承受舞会上各种搔首弄姿的男男女女的热情，舞会的主角躲到了花园的角落，然后发现还有另一个人也在这里躲着。  
这场舞会的目的只有一个，为阿伦黛尔的王储艾莎选出一个适婚的Omega，会参加的，则大多数都是以和她结婚为目的的人。  
艾莎的身躯遮盖了可以照进这一角的月光，那些光线无法穿过她，只是围绕着周围一圈，将她冰蓝色的礼裙衬得更美丽。  
原本只是想找到这里待着而已，但是却有了别人，已经被大厅里那个疯狂的Omega烦怕了，艾莎现在说什么都不想再和另一个Omega待在这种地方。  
艾莎只能放弃这里，“不用抱歉，我离开就是。”  
对方正打算说什么，但是话还没说完整，便突然捂住了嘴，跑到墙根那里干呕了起来。  
艾莎微微皱眉，良好的教养告诉她，不管对方今晚是为什么而来，她都是客人。作为阿伦黛尔未来的女王，不能对客人视而不见。  
“你有哪里不舒服是吗？”艾莎叹了口气，走过去轻轻扶住她的手臂，陌生女性的柔嫩肌肤，让艾莎多少有些奇怪。  
“胃不舒服？”艾莎问完，突然不确定地小声问，“你，怀孕了？”  
乐佩抬起头，退离了两步，“殿下，我不太明白你这样问，是为了什么？”  
“今天邀请的对象大多都是未婚的Omega，为的是给我选结婚对象，就正常情况看，您应该也属于其中…”  
“亲爱的艾莎公主，我的父亲以及我们国家的大部分政客，确实都希望我能和你结婚。但是我，恕我直言，我目前没有那样的心思。”乐佩摇摇头，在想起一些悲伤的事情时，她眼里竟然轻易地又染了水光。  
这是一个有着爱人的Omega，她身上透出来的失望和难过，让艾莎仿佛看到她的妹妹。  
她随手变出一条冰手绢，在对方诧异的目光下，自然地解释着，“你或许听说过的，我可以制造冰雪，也可以控制冰雪。”  
“我想，就算听说过，和实际看到这一切后感到神奇，并不是一件很稀奇的事。”乐佩为自己的失态略是感到羞愧，接过那条丝巾，乐佩就着这冰冷的温度，擦去了眼角边满溢的那点泪水。  
“嗯…”艾莎叹了口气，然后转身准备离开，“虽然不知道你因为谁而痛苦，但是我祝愿你的事能尽早得到解决。”  
“请等一下！”乐佩拉住了她，“我能问一下，你找到了心仪的对象吗？”  
艾莎的表情一下子变得复杂了许多，她仔细思考，又挣扎后，才幽幽地说，“我有心仪的对象。”  
乐佩问的是找，而她说的是有。  
无需再说更多，一个为了结婚而举办舞会的人，和一个为了结婚而参加舞会的人，在无人的角落里，她们都是不忠于这场舞会的人。  
而更重要的是，她们心仪的，都是不可能的人。  
之后的事逐渐变得简单。  
艾格纳国王将死，他希望在死前看到艾莎结婚，娶另一个女人，然后他才能带着那些不可告人的秘密，安心离开这一切；  
艾莎需要给国王一个交代，给阿伦黛尔一个交代，给参加了舞会的各国公主一个交代，她必须找到一个结婚对象；  
而乐佩需要结婚，利用一段虚假的婚姻保护自己爱的人，藏住自己怀孕的事实。  
结局也非常完美，两个心里藏着一份得不到的爱的人走在一起，她们不需要担心辜负另一半的喜爱，也不需要逼迫自己在爱着别人的同时接受另一个人。对外，她们精心编造谎言，艾莎有着一个完美的配偶，她们被称为天造地设的一对，她们还有一个可爱又聪明的女儿。  
她们忽视了自己内心深处，对爱的向往。  
乐佩还爱着她的贝儿，那个痴迷于文艺作品、妒恶如仇的书呆子，那个冷不丁会突然说出一堆甜言蜜语叫她小鹿乱撞的法兰西人。  
艾莎还爱着她的亲妹妹，但先有道德礼义的约束，后有不为人知的、无法求得惩罚的罪行，让她只能把所有感情都深埋在心底。  
当深爱的那个人传递出没有放弃的信号，当内心深处的感情发出了声音，当过去所有隐忍不发的悲伤都有了转为幸福的机会…  
艾莎无力抗拒下去。  
也没有人可以继续抗拒本能对爱的渴望。  
艾莎从没有想过自己会不爱安娜，她恨那些妄想得到安娜的人，更别说要她把安娜推给别人。  
她不敢彻底占有安娜，因为害怕安娜承受不了来自世俗观念和道德的谴责，害怕安娜的爱会有改变的那一天，害怕有一天安娜后悔，会责问她为什么没有拒绝这段关系。  
哪怕安娜说过无数次爱，艾莎依旧无法对那些话做出绝对的信任。  
标记，是alpha天然得来的绝对权力，它是占有Omega的一个极好手段，这种神秘的契约关系，使得Omega从身体再到心理，都完全属于他的alpha 。  
在一次次结合过程中，艾莎从未停止过想要使用标记的方法，使得这关系更加牢固。  
“你要坏，就坏彻底一些，再不准假惺惺地问我会不会后悔。”  
“让我就算后悔，也无法离开你。”  
“安娜，你要知道，人的贪心，是最可怕的怪物。”  
你给我种下的种子，或许会开满鲜花，或许会长满尖刺…它都将紧紧缠绕着你我生长。  
至死方休。  
安娜的意识早已飘远，艾莎的话传入她的脑海里，却被那些压抑后又释放的情欲推挤到了角落，她无法思考自己的话给艾莎带去了多大的打击，也无法理解重新拥有带来对失去的恐惧后，为避开恐惧走向相反的方向会是怎样的。  
艾莎似乎生怕自己表现的不够，没能传递出索取的冲动，叫安娜无法感受到自己是多么需要她，多么离不开她，而再次露出那样失望的表情，说出那些令她绝望的话。  
腿被高高捧起到了艾莎的肩上，结撑在穴口往里的一点，开合壁被顶开了一个小口，热流注入，两股不同的香气交融在一起，却又因为空间过于狭小而被挤到了外面。  
艾莎抱着安娜的腿，嘴从小腿开始一点点啃吻，似乎除了身体内部，还要在安娜身上的每一处都留下自己的记号一般。安娜的腿上被留下了几个较深的红印，这样的红印在腿上有些难显，但在胸口，实在不乏这些暧昧的痕迹。  
安娜从没被艾莎这么霸道地对待，这是非常陌生的，她的眼神和动作，都让人想到了守卫领地的兽类。  
像一头狼，倨傲一方的冰原狼。  
艾莎想要留住的，是安娜那颗有了松动迹象的心。  
结已经消退，可是艾莎却没有停下来的想法，她将安娜的腿圈起，把她的身子转了过去。安娜趴伏在枕头上，而艾莎趴伏在她的背上。  
棕红色的头发被艾莎扫开，湿滑的舌头从耳后向下，最后被咬住了后颈的腺体。被完全标记的Omega 身上散发出的风铃花香里，掺入了大部分的茉莉香，两者结合的新香气，是艾莎最爱的气味。  
安娜搂紧怀里的枕头，眼睛虽然看不到艾莎，但肌肤却清楚地将艾莎的行为转告了过来，腺口被咬住又被舔，被舔过又被吮吸…和锁骨、胸这些地方比起来，直接刺激腺口的感觉奇怪极了，又痛又痒，全身跟着软绵绵地。  
已经分不清身体到底是在因为发情而发热，还是因为艾莎的行为而出现的燥热，腿间滑腻的感觉一直都在。  
“艾莎…”安娜忍不住小声地喊，“别总弄那里…”  
艾莎对这句话有着另一番解读，游走在身侧的手，握住了安娜的腰身，将她带离床面。安娜迷迷糊糊地被带着跪趴在了原地，而艾莎顺着安娜隆起的脊骨一路缓慢的啃吻了下来，直到了股沟。  
不是想象那样被分开腿再被插入，而是一条软滑的舌头，在那舔了一下。  
安娜被这突然的袭击吓了一跳，几乎是手脚并用地往前爬去。  
可就算这张床再大，安娜又能逃到哪去呢？  
只爬两步，就被艾莎抓住了脚踝，然后拖了回去。  
“怎么了？”把安娜的身体翻过来，艾莎略为不解地皱起了眉，“你想要我标记你，我已经做到了，为什么又不给我？”  
安娜一张脸涨得通红，腿被艾莎卡着无法并拢，她只能伸手去挡住下身。  
“是不想要吗？”艾莎眉头皱得更紧了，无论是从安娜身上闻到的，还是看到的，都是想要的意思，可是为什么会拒绝她？  
“不是…”  
“安娜？”  
“不是…为什么要…”安娜支支吾吾地憋了半天，好不容易才把自己的疑问说出来，“为什么要舔那里？”  
“哪里？”艾莎眨眨眼睛，终于想到了什么，但是依旧不能理解，不禁反问，“不能舔吗？”  
这次变成安娜皱着眉了，她想了想，觉得不能，可是又说不出一个准确的拒绝理由，最后只是小声地埋怨，“很奇怪啊…”  
“奇怪？”艾莎被她委屈的样子逗笑了，之前一直沉着的那口气也跟着散了开来。  
她低头在安娜的手背上舔了一下，“只是像这样而已，很正常的。”  
“正常？”安娜对这个词感到怀疑。  
“你没有在书上看过吗？用嘴。”艾莎解释，“恋人之间都会这样，这是一种情趣。”  
安娜还是很难想象那个感觉，摇了摇脑袋，“直接给我不行吗？”  
“安娜，只试一次，我会让你舒服的。”  
其实，论任性和固执，本质上艾莎都比安娜要严重一些，当艾莎起了心思，安娜能拒绝的可能性几乎就等于零。  
就像现在这样，安娜两次婉拒，可艾莎还是把安娜的手拿开了。  
“你欺负我…”


	17. Chapter 17

安娜其实并不是不知道可以用嘴，之前曾经看过类似的画…还梦过艾莎对乐佩用嘴的画面。  
可知道不等于接受，看过不等于喜欢。  
“不要舔那里…”安娜的腿被艾莎用一只手撑开，另一边也被艾莎的肩膀挡了开来，她挣扎着起身，想要用手捂艾莎的嘴，却先看到艾莎微微张嘴，然后将舌头伸出抵在了私处中心那凸起的肉蒂。  
“艾莎…别…”  
听到了声音里的哀求，艾莎稍微停了下来。见多了安娜投怀送抱的样子，在床上这么多次，虽然偶尔也会有点害羞，但是绝大多数时候安娜都会比较配合艾莎。  
像这般阻拦抵抗的，还真是第一次。  
抬头，看见了安娜泪眼蒙蒙，咬着唇可怜兮兮的样子，艾莎整颗心都跟着被烧起来了。  
“不是说我欺负你吗？这才刚开始。”  
艾莎这样的坏笑，上一次是什么时候呢？  
是在艾莎分化前的冬天吗？  
那时候下了非常非常大的雪，安娜趁艾莎为自己堆雪人的时候，偷偷揉了一个雪球，将它扔到了艾莎的头上。  
艾莎被突然袭击，受惊之下，好不容易在不借助魔法的情况下堆好的雪人，被掌心瞬间结出的冰柱轰出数米外，艾莎无奈地转头看向妹妹，“哦！安娜——！”  
安娜完全不知道艾莎的心情，看到自己的恶作剧成功了，便在原地笑得前俯后仰。  
“安娜～”  
艾莎再一次呼喊妹妹的名字，等安娜抬头时，便看到姐姐带着坏笑，双手高举着，一颗雪球在她的头顶不停变大…  
安娜恍然有了那时的记忆，却没有感慨的时间，因为艾莎已经低下了头，将自己的嘴完全贴了过去。  
“啧～”一声脆亮的亲吻声，在有意的夸大下，清楚地从腿间发出。  
安娜无法停止艾莎的行动，更无法再保持这样的姿势——看得到艾莎那条粉红色的舌头，从底端开始，掠过快速开合的肉穴口，然后贴上了中间的软肉，然后又往下…小而嫩的阴唇在和艾莎的唇相贴，就像平日里的接吻一样，那张嘴正急切地吮吸着艾莎的唇，唯一不同的是，当艾莎将舌头探进口中，并没有与她纠缠的另一条舌。  
安娜倒回在床上，她无法忘记这些画面，反而越来越清晰，那是所有淫欲的源泉，曾经被艾莎进入、被艾莎填满、被艾莎标记…  
而现在，她亲爱的姐姐，阿伦黛尔最尊贵的女王陛下，在他国同样有着近乎天神般超然地位的艾莎，正趴在下方，用舔舐的方式服务于她。  
这个现实让安娜越发心慌了起来，在她的认知中，艾莎应该高高在上，哪怕是完全沉浸在情欲当中，她都依旧保留着优雅得体的姿态，以及骄傲的感情。  
而此刻的艾莎，虽然依旧透着一股优雅得体的姿态，但是她伸着舌头在那里勾动，唇边还有一些水光…太淫糜了。  
“艾莎…不要…把舌头伸进去…”  
一句话被凌乱的呼吸拆散，安娜的声音听上去有些糯糯的，她说完，艾莎却变本加厉地把舌伸得更里了。  
或许是因为紧张，或许是太过需要，小腹不自觉地收紧，艾莎的舌被软肉紧紧裹住，以至于将舌头快速抽出来的时候，还把穴口的褶皱跟着吸扯了起来。  
脑海里闪过那个荒唐的梦境，那会安娜只是见过精美的画，所以梦里的画面也和画里一样，在外面亲吻，是比较温柔而且美好的画面…哪是现在这样的？  
怎么可以那样露骨？怎么可以伸那么进去？怎么可以往里面舔？怎么可以把那些液体弄到艾莎的嘴里？  
太羞耻了。  
“呜…艾莎…求求你…”  
可是这些央求根本说不动艾莎，甚至连安娜自己都说服不了，柔软的舌和粗糙的舌面，区别于又硬又粗的腺体，更为灵活的舌在私处游动，没有快速抽插那样突然空虚又被填充的满足感，不强烈，却舒服而又愉悦…就像是在一堆甜腻的蛋糕里，突然送上的那杯柠檬水；像炎炎夏日里突然拂来的凉风，适当地为已经连续半天没有停歇过的身体，送上了安慰。  
似乎所有的alpha都有一个心照不宣的坏习惯，就是把他们的Omega折腾到哭才好，那总是能满足深藏在基因里的侵略本能，虚荣心得到满足，也是对自身能力的一种肯定。  
尽管平时艾莎对自己有着高道德标准，但是追究到底，她也是一个年轻而且好胜的alpha。平时安娜多掉一滴泪就会心疼的人，因为安娜哭的样子有过阴影的人，好不容易才克服了心理恐惧的人，现在在床上却极喜欢欺负安娜，直到惹出她的眼泪来。  
喜欢看安娜睁着一双大大的泪眼，像小狗一样呜呜叫着的样子；喜欢安娜挣扎时用那软绵绵的四肢轻轻推过来，然后又因为无力抵抗而委屈得只能哼哼叫的样子；喜欢安娜在高潮后脸上挂着泪痕，像丢了糖的孩子一样紧紧搂着自己讨要安慰的样子…也喜欢现在这样，不知道为什么竟然害羞了起来，却依旧很诚实地红了整张脸，小声求她的语气听上去分明更像是在诱导人变得更坏。  
还不够，还要更坏一些。  
还想让安娜哭得更凶一些。  
还想让安娜露出更惹人怜爱的表情。  
安娜迷糊间被艾莎握住了手，被拉着往下摸到了艾莎的脸，正疑惑间，手指被分开，然后手指被按在下身，在引导下撑开了两边的肉瓣，当安娜终于察觉到这是多么淫荡的行动并想要逃离时，艾莎却已经压住了她的手腕，容不得她离开。  
“安娜，打开来，让我更好地品尝你。”  
阿伦黛尔女王的语气似乎是在命令别人为她送上美食，好供她品尝一样。  
在床上，她命令安娜，将自己私处更彻底更完整地呈给她。  
可是…那不是说得上品尝的地方啊…  
安娜委屈地哼了一声，却乖顺地照着艾莎要求的那样，用发颤的手将那里打开来，展示着腿中心的秘密。艾莎再次紧贴过去，用那软硬皆备的舌在嫩肉的上下不断勾动，然后双唇夹住凸起，用力嘬了几下。  
微凉的舌和火热的身体相贴，安娜的下身不自觉瑟缩着，平常软软的小肉瓣，快速地充血勃起，隔着薄薄的皮，撑出了圆圆一颗小珍珠的的轮廓，艾莎自然猜到了这是什么，女性alpha的性器就是在这小东西的基础构造上进化来的，Omega的阴蒂虽然不能充血膨胀到那么大，但也会在受到刺激的时候，挺立起来，从原本的绿豆大小，胀到黄豆那么大，藏在里面的部分，则会随着刺激，包裹阴道。  
想到那温润柔软的滋味，艾莎下身的腺体叫嚣得更欢了。  
可现在还不是时候，艾莎重点攻击着安娜硬起的小核，将那些随着安娜急促的呼吸，自密穴里分泌流出的水卷到口中，那味道有些咸咸的，又带着点微弱的风铃花香。  
“呜…不要吸那些东西…求求你…艾莎…不要…”  
这样的话自然也是没用的，只是惹得艾莎无端端夸大了吞咽的声音而已。  
无法想象将那些液体在艾莎嘴里的画面，更无法接受自己的身体正越发沉浸投入的事实，安娜在无法言说的羞耻感中，用剩余的另一只手捂住了自己的嘴。  
至少不能再发出享受的声音了…  
对小豆的刺激动作越来越快，艾莎将两根修长的手指送入肉穴，那张小嘴空了许久，手指被紧紧的吸着，舒服得让艾莎忍不住自喉间溢出一声叹息。将抵着指腹的软肉微微分开，手腕微动，配合手以不同的方向按、挤。  
潺潺的小水流被手指堵在了甬道内，只有在手指抽插的间隙中快速流出，有的顺着臀缝落在床单上，有的则被卷到了口中。  
“呜…姐姐…起…要…”安娜努力地想把话说出来，却只是给了艾莎最后冲刺的信号而已。  
一股小而温热的水流从缝隙间溅出，喷在艾莎的下巴上和床单上，手刚挪出来一点又被吸回去，艾莎抱着安娜的腿，在颤抖的大腿内侧留下了一个个安抚的吻。  
“安娜…我亲爱的妹妹。”  
安娜迷茫地睁开眼，泪水模糊了视线，呆滞了许久，委屈和害羞的感情堆砌在心头，当看到艾莎下巴上的水光后，又是眼泪汪汪的了。  
“安娜？”艾莎好笑地看着她，是因为被标记了吗？总觉得今天的安娜柔弱得很。  
她凑过去要亲安娜，刚挨到嘴唇就被安娜躲开，一向伶牙俐齿的妹妹急得都有些口吃了起来，“艾莎你你你你怎么能，能这样来，来亲我！”  
“不可以吗？”艾莎这么聪明，当然猜到了安娜是在介意什么。  
可是alpha这种生物啊，就是到了床上没有一个是善良的，都贼坏贼坏的。  
“是因为这些吗？”美丽动人的脸故意做出无辜的表情，满是坏心的alpha用手擦了一下下巴，然后又当着成了小哭包Omega的面，来回舔着手背。  
“你不嫌它…”安娜说不下去了，只是去抓艾莎的手，不让她继续舔下去了。  
高冷的长相真的是艾莎的天然保护色了，竟然没有将她下流的心思直接揭示出来，反而还骗到了她一向单纯的妹妹。  
“嫌弃？味道挺不错的啊…”艾莎对安娜害羞着急的样子非常满意，顺手轻轻一拉，将刚刚还躲着她的人带进了怀里，亲完了，接着装无辜，“你觉得呢？”  
“艾莎！”安娜总算看穿艾莎那点坏心思了，气呼呼地哼着，却又没骨气地因为艾莎的笑脸而软了下去，任由她将自己摁到怀里，抚摸着那些敏感的地方，重新勾起身体刚刚才褪去的欲望。  
“安娜。”  
“嗯？”  
“饿了吗？”  
从昨天下午折腾到现在，前不久的钟声告诉艾莎，现在差不多到中午十一点半了，中间零零碎碎睡了又起来。  
睡没睡好，吃东西也顾不上，又累又饿，甚至床单也都湿了大半。  
“想吃蛋糕、巧克力、水果派…”安娜娇声啊了一下，下身被顶着磨来磨去，“艾莎～”  
“先喂饱了它，再去吃蛋糕、巧克力和水果派。”艾莎低笑着，一边轻轻地啃咬着安娜的脖子，一边将饥渴已久的腺体埋进那依旧保留着湿润的甬道里。  
安娜嗯了一声，用手圈住艾莎的脖子，认命般地扬起脖子，“快一点…”  
“尽量。”


	18. Chapter 18

随着威尔汗国王的去世，加斯顿闹事被捕，以及不久后新女王的加冕仪式，使整个多伊奇王宫里，都笼罩着一股子压抑又紧张的氛围里头。  
这两天乐佩为着威尔汗国王的事忙上忙下，疲惫的样子叫贝儿心疼极了，晚上睡也睡不安稳，半夜好几次惊醒，贝儿把人抱着亲着嘴里哄着心肝啊宝贝啊，才又迷迷糊糊的睡去。  
虽然本身就是个假亲卫，混在队伍里纯为了更好地接近乐佩，可是侍卫长却也会安排她做点事，比如现在，就把她留到了雪莉的身边，保证小公主的安全。  
雪莉刚起来，在女佣的帮助下，正努力地试图用勺子自己喝浓汤。  
贝儿就在对面站着看，表现上是不露声色的，可是内心没一刻是平静的。  
那是她的女儿。  
也不算是她的女儿。  
除去生物层面的血缘关系，雪莉对贝儿来说，就是一个陌生的孩子。  
那孩子时不时地看向自己，只是因为今天又新换来了一个亲卫，心里觉得好奇而已。  
那孩子自出生以来，两个母亲，一个是乐佩，一个是艾莎。对雪莉来说，贝儿同样也是一个陌生的人。  
如果当初没有分离，如果自己陪伴着乐佩，守着孩子成长…她长得那么像乐佩，大大的眼睛，小而挺的鼻子，甚至嘴，就像是直接把乐佩变回了孩童一般，就连那头秀发，能想象吗？不到三岁的孩子却已经拥有着一头过肩的浓密的金发，如果保持下去，贝儿不怀疑等她十六岁成年的时候，也会像乐佩那样有着超过身高的长发。  
贝儿想，她是那么的嫉妒着艾莎，不光是为了乐佩，也为着雪莉，嫉妒艾莎拥有了本该属于自己的女儿，嫉妒艾莎拥有雪莉成长的时光。  
贝儿正沉浸在自己的世界，突然，被雪莉拉了衣角，她仰着头小声地问道，“嗨，这位小姐，我能问你一个问题吗？”  
雪莉非常有礼貌，经常对阿伦黛尔的亲卫们问好，而贝儿和雪莉的第一次交流，还是只能以阿伦黛尔士兵的身份，用上尊称。  
“殿下，请您问。”她蹲下身来，让小孩子不用一直仰着头，并形成平视的角度。  
“能帮我读故事吗？”雪莉从身后拿出了一本书，递到贝儿的手上，一对眉皱得很紧，“她不在，没人帮我读，可我没耐心等了，我想知道故事的结局。”  
“她？”贝儿小声地重复了一下，接过那本书，然后接着又笑着说，“非常荣幸能为您效劳，殿下。”  
“过来这边坐！”雪莉见贝儿答应了下来，高兴极了，笑着拉住她的手，带她坐到了原来坐的地方。  
贝儿非常聪明，掌握一门外语，对她来说从不是一件难事，只是在认真学习阿伦黛尔语言和文字的时候，贝儿还真没想过，会要读阿伦黛尔的童话书。  
感觉竟然很不错。  
雪莉听得入迷，身子整个都钻进了贝儿的怀里。  
等贝儿把故事讲完，再低头看时，不禁哂笑，这孩子大概还是不知道故事结局的。  
看着小公主没有戒备心睡着的样子，那又软又小的身体落在怀里，心突然怦怦怦地加快了跳动，这是贝儿头一次真切的感受到，这是自己的女儿，这是乐佩和自己的孩子。  
但是高兴过后，贝儿又有点儿担心，这孩子，自己现在的身份只是一个士兵而已，怎么能这么随便地就相信了还靠这么近？甚至还睡在了人怀里？这还好是自己，万一换了个有歹心的人呢？那个女王就不教教孩子人心险恶的吗？  
莫名其妙承担了教育失责罪名的‘那个女王’，倒也不是完全被冤枉了，毕竟在安娜的角度来说，她现在也是在教些不该教的。  
“安娜，看一下这里。”  
“不…”  
“嗯？安娜？”  
“艾莎，不要…”  
“都听了那么多了，你就不好奇了？”  
安娜不知道为什么她们吃完东西后会来到艾莎的书房，也不知道为什么书房里，会有一本这么淫荡的书。艾莎说要读书给她听，她就听，可是听到后面，全部都是一些淫糜的片段。  
“你能和那个丹妮一起看，为什么就不和我一起看书？”艾莎将安娜整个圈在怀里，宽大的沙发容纳两个女性绰绰有余。  
“艾莎，那不一样…”安娜捂住自己的耳朵，想将脸也埋进艾莎的怀里，生怕不小心多听一句话，多看一眼艾莎那本书，自己便会跟着想出那些荒唐的画面来。  
“有什么不一样？”艾莎明知故问着，“安娜，我想如果你说不出理由，我会有些伤心哦。”  
“艾莎，你可越来越坏了，你明知道的…我不喜欢丹妮，而且那时候我们都很小，什么都不知道，所以跟她一起看，只是单纯地长长见识而已。”安娜被带着出来时披的袍子散了开来，艾莎的手从身后穿过来，伸进袍子里，捏着安娜的乳尖——在前几分钟之前，还只是揉一揉而已。  
“现在不也是长见识吗？”艾莎另一只手捧着书，如果不是她的手，以及臀缝间蠢蠢欲动的异物，安娜或许真的会被她正常的语气蒙骗了去。  
“丹妮不会对我做那些事…可你会…”安娜不安地瑟缩着身体。  
“如果你不愿意的话，我会强迫你吗？”艾莎表现出了失望的模样，似乎妹妹的不信任使她很是受伤。  
安娜便是最忍不得艾莎有一点儿不高兴的人，哪怕知道那有可能又是她的姐姐在使用具有欺骗性的脸，可能正耍着坏心…可就是装的，安娜也不忍心。  
她不情不愿地将手拿开，然后非要艾莎保证，“说好的，不准强迫我！”  
“知道了，除非你想要，不然我绝对不会乱来。”艾莎被安娜逗笑了，凑过去在她唇上亲了好几下，然后示意她看手上的书。  
“奥罗拉被玛琳菲森压在了水塘边，恶魔从身后占有了这位人族公主，让公主铭记，自己是如何被一个异族人欺凌…”  
“仇恨蒙蔽了玛琳菲森的双眼，她总是看不到少女泪水里，是怎样的怜惜，也不知道少女早在初见时，便无可救药地爱上了她…奥罗拉在陷入永远的沉睡前，还想要感化她深爱的人，她说心甘情愿成为了恶魔的俘虏，从不是因为人族欠着血债…”  
“玛琳菲森将永远沉浸在失去奥罗拉的痛苦之中，但痛苦也是一种馈赠，沉浸在失去的感情中，她才会越久远地，回忆着那个善良又美丽的人族少女。”  
故事很长，刚开始那些露骨的描写让安娜一次次忍不住想要捂住耳朵，但是手被压住了，且艾莎的声音是那么好听，叫她似乎眼前便有了那个美艳的玛琳菲森，以及那个纯洁的奥罗拉，悲剧结尾让感性的安娜不禁感伤，“如果玛琳菲森能诚实地面对自己的爱意，奥罗拉或许就可以幸免于难了…”  
艾莎早已看过这本书，对那些悲伤的事，她总是有着逃避的本能，如今安娜在怀里依偎着她，拥有的感觉是那么美好，“奥罗拉如果有你这种勇气，或许玛琳菲森就不会犯下那样的错误了。”  
“我这哪是勇气？只是自私罢了。”安娜微微扭动着下身，将一直顶着臀缝的东西，夹到了腿间，“她爱人族，爱大自然，爱玛琳菲森，并且愿意为了保护她所爱的，献出生命。可我只爱你，除了你，我其他的都不在乎了。”  
“我也爱你，我的妹妹。”艾莎轻笑着，将微微有些呆滞的人搂紧了一些，“别想那么多。”  
安娜嘟起了嘴，却是甜丝丝的，哪怕和自己想要的不是一个意思，可是已经足够了。  
反正作为艾莎的妹妹本就是事实，爱作为妹妹的自己，或是爱作为情人的自己，本质都是艾莎爱安娜。  
这样温馨美好的氛围，最后还是被艾莎自己给破坏了。  
“那么多种姿势，有哪个想要试试的吗？”  
安娜被艾莎直白的话问住，一张脸瞬间涨得通红，憋了半天一句话都说不出来，只想假装自己什么都没听到才好。  
可惜艾莎的体贴从来不愿意和欺负安娜这件事起冲突，大多数时候，只有等欺负得满足了，艾莎的体贴才会迟迟出现。  
“是忘记了吗？”艾莎将安娜的身体转过去，从后方含着她的耳朵低语，“没关系，我帮你记起来。”  
几乎只需要一扬手，就能用冰雪凭空造物的艾莎，这次同样也是漫不经心地用手指在虚空比划着，没几下，房间的空地上，就出现了一个个不过膝盖那么高的冰像。而那些冰像，大多虽然没有仔细的面部刻画，可是动作姿态，确实生动得很。  
安娜惊呼一声，想要捂住眼睛，却被身后的艾莎抱住了双臂。  
姐姐在耳边轻笑，“那个半夜来我房间勾引我、求着要我标记、要我射在自己的身体里、因为标记的事要死要活的人，怎么现在变得这么害羞了？嗯？”  
“那时候艾莎你不主动，我也不主动，就什么都没有了…”  
艾莎哦了一声，“所以得到了，就不珍惜了？”  
“你知道我不是那个意思的！”安娜羞恼地控诉着姐姐，“艾莎…你说了不会强迫我的。”  
“好吧，我不会强迫你…”艾莎笑着说，“你不要，我能强给吗？”  
“那你的手…为…为什么要伸进去…”  
“只是摸一下而已，也不行吗？”  
艾莎本来只是将手从腰间穿过去压住安娜的手臂，可是却不知不觉地顺着安娜的腰腹，逐渐滑进了安娜的腿间，“第二天发热的频率低了好多…三个多小时了，还不来？”  
“艾莎~”安娜娇嗔了一声，自到书房后，故事读了两个多小时，艾莎的手几乎摸遍了所有能去的地方，没有到时候，但是身体也被她撩得差不多了。  
“知道了，不强迫你…”艾莎说着，真的要把手抽出来。  
“艾莎…”安娜委屈巴巴地转过脸去，早该知道艾莎那么聪明，说的话肯定都是有陷阱的，可还是只能乖乖地跳进她留的坑。  
“嗯？”手被抓住没能抽回来，忍住想要笑出来的冲动，艾莎低头在安娜的嘴上亲着，贴着唇诱惑道，“亲爱的妹妹，你要什么，说来给姐姐听听。”  
“艾莎你越来越欺负人了…”  
“我什么都还没做。”  
“骗子…明明一直都在…”安娜被前后夹击着，尤其是那根顶着她的肉棒，蹭了半天，却故意不进去。  
所有猎人都知道，在猎物入网之前，必须要沉住气，非常非常有耐心地等，直到对方先沉不住气了为止。  
“嗯？”  
“别折磨我了…呜…”安娜并没有让狩猎的艾莎等待太久，她很害羞，也向来知道她的姐姐多么擅长于忍耐，她颤着声音，主动入网。  
“艾莎…帮我。”  
女王在这一刻，似乎化身为故事中的恶魔，在安娜的耳边低语，“乖女孩，告诉我，你想要姐姐怎么帮你？”  
“呜…只要是你就好，艾莎，求求你…别吊着我了…”  
安娜——那只原本还会张牙舞爪对姐姐步步紧逼的小狼，在棋更高一招的艾莎的驯服下，成了一只温顺的小狗，呜呜地叫着以得到主人的怜爱。  
或许这也跟完成标记后，Omega从内在自然生出对alpha的依赖感情有关。  
但那都不重要了，谁还有心思在意这些细节呢？  
“安娜，把腿抬起来，勾住我…”


	19. Chapter 19

如果要将此刻的自己比喻成一件什么物品的话，安娜觉得，大概就是一个布娃娃了吧。  
全身软绵绵的，只能任艾莎摆布。  
宽大的沙发上，安娜的右腿被高高抬起，为了缓解大腿的酸痛，只能往后勾着，尽量绷着脚背，垫在艾莎的骨盆上，勉强得到一点泄力的空间。  
侧后方的进入由于中间隔着臀肉，腺体无法完整插入，只是用顶端大概一指那么长的地方，去磨着阴道的外部，但这并没有影响到她们的快活。  
安娜的身体几乎被扭成了一个圈，就像拉丁字母‘G’一样——在艾莎往后拖她的腰臀的时候，她的胸同样被艾莎禁锢着，后颈也被艾莎咬住了。  
顶入的角度让安娜怀疑自己的小腹或许都会跟着隆起一些，她只能撅着屁股，让艾莎进入的时候，不至于因为角度不对、内部太湿而滑了出去。也能让那一下下的戳刺，不会产生胀痛感。  
艾莎上下两边都掌控着，对后颈敏感处的舔咬早已有了经验，安娜整个脊背紧绷着，根本无法保持一个相对舒适的、直挺的形状，腰背向外拱成了一个圆弧，本能在驱使她脱离艾莎对肩部的掌控，可这时候的艾莎霸道极了，根本容不得她离开半分。  
“嗯啊…”  
发情期凶猛而频繁的活塞运动，疲惫的远不只是身体，同样被损耗的还有安娜的喉咙。  
她说话的时候已经有些嘶哑了，但是又因为哭了不少的原因，始终带着点鼻音…在这个姿势下，要保证换气和讲话根本不可能，安娜只能无力地呜叫着，呻吟连成一片，像是在小声地哭叫一样。  
那声音小得很，甚至还不如艾莎拍击臀部的声音大，可是正因为只有艾莎能听见那娇柔婉转的小曲，alpha的征服欲望才得到了彻底的满足。  
好在，艾莎并没有一直那样保持着，她松开了安娜的肩，修长的手指顺着乳沟滑下，腿的张开让安娜的私处完全袒露了出来，三根手指分开夹住中间圆柱状的凸起，留下中指配合着抽送的速度揉压藏在皮下的小豆子，感受着她在指腹下逐渐变硬变大。  
腺体逐渐不再满足于轻浅的进入，聚集在小腹下方的快感需要得到释放，为了腾出更多的空间，沙发上的枕头被艾莎一股脑地扔了出去，她换了角度，也将安娜的身体拉上来了一些，终于得以完整被包裹的感觉找回来，艾莎掐紧安娜的大腿，加快了抽插的动作。  
机械简单的活塞运动却会给人带来无尽的欢快，那是永远都无法腻烦的刺激，挠在心头，侵蚀理智。  
来自艾莎的热流冲击内壁，脆弱的神经在长时间的紧绷后，终于被拉断了最后一丝。  
在高潮来临的那一刻，安娜不禁缩紧了腰背，她想，她可太讨厌这个姿势了，好累！  
“安娜，你太迷人了。”艾莎满意地将安娜转过来，整个紧紧抱在怀里，私处保持着紧贴的状态，让她有种彼此融在一起，无法分离的感觉。  
安娜放松地将整个重量都放下，艾莎抚摸头发的动作让她的心和身体都逐渐有了平静的迹象。  
可是腿间滑腻腻的感觉并不好受，安娜只能对艾莎说，“我想洗澡。”  
早上洗了后，已经做了四次，安娜有时候都觉得，上帝对alpha们实在是太过恩宠了，怎么会有这么精力旺盛的人？或者说，艾莎怎么这么厉害？  
按理论知识来计算，在大概三天的发情期里，alpha大约将要为Omega解决二十至二十五次的发热。  
可自昨天中午开始，尤其是到了今天，哪怕没有发热，艾莎也几乎没有停歇下来的时候。  
坐在浴池里，安娜背靠着艾莎，将她的金发缠绕在手指上，而艾莎伸长着手，用合适的力度帮她揉捏着腿部的肌肉。  
酸爽的感觉让安娜忍不住感叹，“乐佩几乎不怎么锻炼身体的，怎么撑得住你这么可劲的索取？”  
安娜已经纠结过很多次这个问题了，而且是随着次数越多，就越是迷惑。  
艾莎尴尬地笑了一下，但是很明显，安娜没看出来，她只好又含糊地说，“这不还有你吗？”  
她这么一说，安娜不禁想起了过去那个奇怪的梦，那里也是这样的，乐佩累得没了力气，自己便出现在那里，接着为艾莎解决欲望…  
呜…怎么总是还记得这个梦？前天的梦都被忘了，怎么就只有这个记得这么清楚？  
“而且，帮我解决的办法又不止一个…”艾莎故意拖长音，引起安娜的好奇。  
“还有什么办法？”安娜实在是太单纯太善良了，艾莎从小就觉得，如果不看紧这个妹妹，哪天她有可能就会被坏人一句帮个忙会给巧克力的话给拐走。  
但是，被自己骗的话，就会觉得这样单纯的安娜，好可爱啊。  
明明这里只有她们两个人，可是艾莎却非贴着安娜的耳朵，小声地说，“一张嘴累了，就用另一张嘴继续。”  
嗯？单纯的安娜明显没有搞清楚，哪来的两张嘴，回过头去看艾莎，示意她解释清楚。  
可艾莎只是暧昧地笑着看她，什么都没有说。  
安娜皱着眉，只能自己想…接前面的话，帮艾莎解决欲望，一张嘴累了，就用另一张嘴继续…嘴？  
突然反应过来这句话可能并没有必要想那么深，也许它就是那么地直白，安娜眼睛瞪大，不敢确定地指着自己的嘴，然后得到女王陛下一本正经地点头确认。  
终于，艾莎如愿看到羞红的色彩从安娜的脸蔓延到了整个肩部，甚至可能是全身。  
“安娜？”艾莎靠近安娜，用一直没有缩回去的东西去蹭她，“要试一下吗？”  
不直接拒绝，也没有表示愿意，安娜什么都没表现出来，只是红着脸，然后任由艾莎把她的手拉过去。  
已经够了，对于艾莎所了解的安娜来说，这便是答案了。  
脑海里闪过安娜吃蛋糕时，小舌将嘴边的奶油舔回去的画面，心跟着咚咚咚地敲击着胸口。  
“我们回床上。”  
艾莎的雪人们在她们休息的时候，已经把凌乱的床铺整理好了。  
安娜被艾莎带着倒在床上，艾莎温柔的吻安抚了她略有些紧张的心，当艾莎安慰她说，“如果不想，我不会勉强你…”  
“不…”安娜轻轻摇了摇头，然后有些忐忑地说，“艾莎，教我。”  
艾莎靠在枕头上，金色长发散开，美得触目惊心。  
她的语调总是那么温柔，别说出来是下流的话，到了她嘴里，就像读诗似的，“亲我，温柔地，慢慢地，不要着急。”  
艾莎永远不知道，自己只有在面对她的时候，才会没有一点戒心，恨不得成为一个没有思考能力的幼童，好永远留住她的温柔和宠溺。  
你是我勇气的来源，也是我丢掉勇气的保障。  
那些甜蜜的话没有说出口，而是化作一个个眷恋的吻，落在艾莎的锁骨上、胸间、腹部…  
艾莎一直在看着，她的手抚摸着安娜的脸颊，“安娜，把嘴张开。”  
安娜便听话地想开了嘴。  
大拇指伸进安娜的口中，女王又再次发出命令，“舔它。”  
湿滑的小舌围绕着拇指，往返于指节和指尖，有些痒。  
手指微微拔出，又被小舌缠着回到了湿热的腔内。艾莎舒服得眯起了眼睛，她提醒安娜，“想象平时，你还会怎样对我。”  
安娜好不容易褪下去的红重新回到了脸上，但是行动上，却非常配合艾莎。  
“好女孩。”艾莎夸奖着，将手指抽出，揉捻着安娜的下唇。  
“现在，帮我解决。”  
那高涨的欲望，渴望安娜许久了。  
每次用手触碰艾莎的时候，安娜都觉得，那家伙符合了生理课上，所有的女性alpha的最优值。  
当微启的唇靠近，单是温热的呼吸，就已经让艾莎放慢了呼吸的速度。红润的小嘴，先是小心地在腺体的顶端亲了一下，舌头伸出，自上而下，又自下而上地在茎体的周围轻舔。  
“安娜…”艾莎喊着妹妹的名字，压抑着情欲的声音是那么的性感。  
Alpha和Omega的区分，在艾莎面前变得渺小，无论是什么，艾莎都会是最好最性感的那一个。  
当艾莎出现，再怎么努力地转移，视线都会重新跟随着艾莎。然后，无可救药地爱上她，不顾一切地追求她，心甘情愿地臣服于她。  
那是不应该的，却也是不能避免的。  
嘴张开，将肉棒的含进去，第一次因为没有经验，顶进去太深，差点让安娜呕了出来，紧张的手也拽疼了艾莎。好在她的姐姐足够温柔，也足够有耐心。  
“继续。”好听的声音里混着好听的喘息声。  
从顶端一点点的含入，然后再吐出，用舌去感受皮层下血管的舔动，用心听艾莎的呼吸，用眼睛确认艾莎的表情，甚至是观察小腹紧缩颤栗的幅度，安娜逐渐知道了自己的口腔空间能容纳多少，在什么时候吐出，什么时候舔腺体顶端，用什么速度最能让艾莎兴奋…  
“唔…”  
性器侵占了安娜所有的口腔空间，在安娜侧头改变角度的时候，自内部撑起安娜的腮帮子，然后被吐出。  
安娜忍着害羞努力取悦的身体变得无比火热，生理和视觉上的三重享受，让艾莎的呼吸变得越发凌乱，她不自觉地将手指插进安娜的发间，压着她的头，急切地喊道，“安娜安娜——”  
“嗯…嗯…”喉间发出沉闷的哼声，手指按照生理课程上学习过的，找到藏在下方的花穴——那是女性最初、最原始的性别特征，随着分化后阴蒂结构改变，受刺激后阴蒂伸出体内，不再包裹阴道，那里也就不再敏感了。  
尽管被遮掩住了，但安娜还是忍不住想去抚摸那里，感受着她们同为女性这个事实，所带来的幸福。  
她的另一只手上下套弄着alpha腺根部，那些嘴无法容纳的部分。下身在刺激下充血，整个三角区域都涨得通红，与艾莎白皙的肉体形成了鲜明的对比，有着无法言语的反差美。  
“安娜…快…快点…”  
艾莎，艾莎，艾莎——我的姐姐，我的爱人，我的女王。  
安娜已经不知道自己到底是被艾莎压着头在动，还是在自觉加快速度的了，那忘情的呼唤，小腹的激烈抖动，大腿内侧肌肉的紧绷，都在预示着最后时刻的到来。  
深一点…还可以深一点…  
就这样含着…停下不要乱动了…不要吐出去了…  
艾莎难以自控地收紧手臂，直到压抑在下腹的热流被射出，理智重新找回，终于意识到自己刚刚做了什么的艾莎连忙松手，低头去看安娜。  
从表情上根本不知道安娜的情绪，但是安娜的嘴边残留的乳白色液体，在提醒艾莎，刚刚几乎强迫性地射在安娜嘴里，是一件非常过分的事。  
艾莎把她抱过来，一边心疼地擦一边道歉，“姐姐吓到你了，是吗？”  
在这时候强调姐姐，是提醒安娜她们关系无法分割的小心机。  
安娜没有说话，一张脸红彤彤的，突然埋进了艾莎的胸间。  
稍微安心了一些，手指整理着安娜那些被自己抓乱的头发。  
“讨厌姐姐了？”  
安娜摇头。  
“不想理姐姐了？”  
还是摇头。  
“爱我吗？”  
终于点头了。  
安娜可爱的样子让艾莎忍俊不禁，她放心地将人抱得更紧了。  
“害羞完了给我信号。”  
微微顿了一下，勉强压住那激动不已的心情。  
“想吻你了。”


	20. Chapter 20

禁欲三年沉积的欲望终于迎来了释放，尽管艾莎很有兴致试着三天内什么都不做，只和安娜一起待在床上，但是随着次数越来越多，安娜吃不消了，艾莎也只能作罢。要知道，发情期内的Omega身体处于相对亢奋的状态，体力也会得到了某种程度上提升，这是Omega们撑过发情期内频繁性爱的一个天然保护。  
然而在不到两天的时间里，只算安娜自身高潮的次数，就已经超过了生理课上学习到的正常数值。而在那以外，还有安娜用手以及用嘴为艾莎解决的时候。艾莎让原本以为第一晚的六次已经非常夸张的安娜…领略到了什么叫做一晚六次，不是因为极限是六次，而是因为一晚的时间只够做六次。  
艾莎对此也觉得有些奇怪，按道理，次数到了那么多，应该硬不起来才对，可是随着次数越多，倒是越来越精神。  
难道是像她那来得奇怪的魔法一样，她的身体也是特殊的吗？  
第三天，随着安娜发热的间隔越来越长，睡眠时间也越来越长，艾莎陪着睡，但是精力实在旺盛，根本睡不着。  
看安娜睡吧…又忍不住会亲亲抱抱，最后难免会擦枪走火。  
最后，艾莎终于想起自己作为女王的职责，把凯唤过来，处理堆积了两天的事务。  
阿伦黛尔作为一个小国，且地广人稀，人口流动不大，除了偶尔在他国人搬迁进来的时候会有点热闹，过段时间，便又安逸祥和了起来。大部分要处理的，多是贸易上的文件，以及一些民众诉求。凯知道艾莎这两天不太方便，所以很早便把那些文件分好了类，哪些是比较重要的，哪些是不急着处理的，哪些是需要婉拒的…大大地提高了艾莎的效率。  
艾莎心里记挂着安娜，担心她会在自己做事的时候开始发热，担心她发热了却因为不方便找自己而难受。  
着急起来，连带着书写的速度都加快了不少。  
“今年还是一样，从我个人的积蓄里，抽出一部分来添置棉衣，分发给那些困难的家庭……”  
“好的，陛下。”  
事务处理得差不多了，艾莎将笔放下，手扶着脖子活动了一下头部，凯在这时小心地提到，“乐佩陛下将会在明天参加完葬礼后，开始准备回国的事宜。”  
艾莎点点头，这次会去这么久，且又正好避开了安娜的发情期，倒是省去了许多麻烦。  
到时候，还是要找个时间和乐佩坦白一下的。  
凯却接着说，“陛下，亲卫队的侍卫长——她之前曾经在安娜殿下身边当值，如果您觉得合适，或许可以利用她…”  
一位没有家族背景，对王室、对女王有着绝对忠诚的骑士，曾经在公主身边当值，和公主相恋的故事只需要稍加润色，便能变得无比感人。结婚后，公主自然还是住在宫里，至于晚上进公主房间的，是女王还是骑士，就都不重要了。  
这种安排，是那么的熟悉，像极了当年艾莎和乐佩走到一起的故事。寻常人们就爱这种故事，已经这些看上去恰好登对的身份。  
艾莎当然知道这两天能这么心安理得地陪伴安娜，多少有凯的帮助，而现在凯主动提出这样的建议，也是出于真心为自己考虑。比起女王和亲妹妹的绯闻，利用她人做幌子，自然会是最好的选择。  
但艾莎无意伤害一个忠诚于自己、为自己效命的人，比起为了掩护女王偷情、保护王室名声而结婚，那个年轻而又孤单的孩子更值得一个真心、且只爱她的人，总要有人成为她在这世上新的家人。  
而另一方面，艾莎不得不承认，她对安娜的占有欲是那么地蛮不讲理，哪怕明知道不可能，明知道怎么做才是最好的，可内心还是十分抗拒，安娜被认为是别人的女人。  
那是她的安娜，是她自己的情人。  
“还不急，再等等吧。”  
艾莎说着，叹了一口气。  
“到时候我会找她谈的。”  
凯听懂了女王语气中的疲惫，知道作为一个总管，需要做的只是尽量辅佐女王，而不是左右女王的心思。  
凯离开，艾莎独自留在理政厅，坐了好一会儿，然后才慢慢地起身，去往安娜的房间。  
安娜还在睡觉，艾莎坐在床边看着妹妹的睡颜，她睡觉一向沉，过去那几年，她从不知道自己曾经多少次这样偷偷的守在旁边看着她。  
如果安娜不主动，她们最后会怎样？艾莎不知道。  
大抵是不会好受的吧？因为和安娜相比，她总是顾虑太多，害怕失去的感情多过想要得到的感情，于是只能这么卑鄙地停留在愧疚和忍耐中。  
不知过了多久，安娜从梦中醒来，看到了端坐在一旁的人，略有些诧异。  
上午短暂的外出，让女王换上了一套休闲礼服，那是当下alpha间比较流行的装扮，将究斯特科尔、骑马裤和军装结合，艾莎一头金发绑成麻花状，落在左肩，看上去英气十足。  
安娜不禁看痴了，“艾莎？”  
“给你。”女王的手腕一翻，一束冰玫瑰出现在她的手中。  
“哇！”安娜瞪大眼睛看着那束冰花，“给我的吗？”  
“不然还能给谁？”艾莎歪头笑了一下。  
“谢谢，我太喜欢了！”冰玫瑰并不是单纯的一整块冰，而是还能单独取出一支支玫瑰的一整束，但安娜没法一直抱着它，于是便把它放到了床头柜上。  
怎么看，怎么喜欢。  
“这会融化吗？”安娜有点担心地问。  
“不会。”艾莎笑着说，“那不只是冰，也是我魔力的一部分。”  
“就像送给法兰西的那座？”  
“是的。”  
安娜舒了口气，这可爱的样子叫艾莎笑得更灿烂了。  
好一会儿，安娜突然问，“你忙完了吗？”  
“嗯。”艾莎把安娜的头发理好，然后凑过去亲了她一下，“有想我吗？”  
艾莎浪漫的礼物、温柔的语气和亲昵的动作，让刚从睡梦中醒来的人，有种不真切的感觉…这么幸福，真的没关系吗？  
安娜没有说话，只是伸手将艾莎的脖子拉了回来。  
充满眷恋和不舍的吻胜过一切言语，尽管此刻心情有着难以下咽的苦涩，但是回味起夹杂其中的丝丝甜蜜，似乎也不是那么难受了。  
艾莎本来想着说，我带你去花园晒晒太阳，然后我们顺便谈点事情…关于乐佩…关于雪莉…关于我们未来应该怎么隐藏关系…凯有个挺不错的建议…  
那些可能有些残忍却迫在眉睫的事，都在安娜主动的吻下，被抛到了脑后。理性再一次被融化，艾莎只恨不得烧死在安娜的怀里。  
都滚一边去吧…哪怕是名义上成为别人的，那也不行。艾莎带着点怨愤地低喃着，“你是我的…”  
“嗯？”安娜没能听清这句话，艾莎已经侧身压了下来，夺走主动权，将浅吻加深，将唇和舌搅合在一起。  
多次欢爱，已经足够让艾莎摸清安娜的身体：安娜热衷于接吻，上颚是她非常敏感的地方，只要用舌尖来回扫在那里，就能轻易打乱安娜呼吸的节奏…这时候再用手去抚摸后颈，就会发现Omega腺正欢快地开合着，轻吮着指尖，散发出风铃花的香气。  
身体在逐渐升温，不知道是被alpha挑起了欲望，还是正好撞上了发热的时间，安娜感觉自己的身体敏感得很不寻常。  
艾莎的节奏很慢，她保持着坐在一旁的姿势，慢悠悠地挑开薄被，慢悠悠地用指尖划过安娜的肩部，再慢悠悠地滑向胸口。  
“艾莎…”  
安娜的性子向来是遭不住艾莎这么慢吞吞的动作，她情愿艾莎粗鲁一些，强势一些。  
可掌握着节奏的人，终究不是安娜。  
“明天，安娜的发情期就要结束了对吗？”  
“嗯…”  
艾莎的手指轻轻点过安娜的胸，绕着乳晕转一圈，乳头便自觉挺立了起来，艾莎却直接向下，将手指移到了花穴入口。  
微凉的手指在私处浅探，饥渴的小口几乎是迫不及待地，吸紧了那根细长的手指。  
“好烫啊…”艾莎轻叹着。  
“姐姐…”在情动的时候，安娜的泪水总是会轻易地出来，然后轻易地蒙住了她的眼。  
艾莎矮下身，用舌挑着安娜小巧的耳垂，问在这时不怕死地强调了姐妹关系的人儿，“想要姐姐帮你吗？”  
回答她的，当然只有嗯这个音节。  
艾莎摊开手掌，雪花在空中凝结，最后形成了花苞的形状。她捏着那朵花，用它去勾勒安娜起伏的线条。  
当温热的身体接触到冰花的冷冽，安娜不禁打了个颤，她试图伸手挡住那玩意的滑动，但是艾莎却趁机抓住了她的手，让她自己握住那朵花，花苞朝下，贴在蜜穴外。  
“不…”  
艾莎压着声音，像是在念魔咒，“好孩子，把它放进去。”  
安娜是那个被施了魔咒的人，花苞的尺寸和艾莎的差不多粗，一开始挤进去的时候，除了胀，就是冷。  
火热的掌心消融了细长的枝干，空虚已久的深处，在感受到异物进入的瞬间，便迫不及待地呼喊着，快让它进来，快让它进来…  
安娜被凉意刺得皱起了眉头，但很快，随着内壁挤压着圆润的圆形，将它一点点捂热，冰冷得到了缓和。艾莎亲眼看着那张小嘴是怎么把冰块吞咽进去的，也是亲眼看着那里的水像小溪一样涓涓流出。  
Omega的香气在诱引alpha，腺体撑着裤子，支起了高高的帐篷，可艾莎却压制着欲望，伏在安娜的身上问，“你把它吃掉了吗？”  
“呜…”无力的低吟连成一片，近似于哭泣。  
“嗯？”  
“呜…吃掉了…”  
回答她的，是艾莎假惺惺地装着苦恼地语气，“那该怎么办？吃太多冰，对身体不好——”  
“呜不要冰…要你…”被情欲折磨的Omega，捕捉到了顶着自己的坚挺，粗糙的布料摩擦着娇嫩的软肉，在短时间内带来舒适后，又引来了更加汹涌的空虚。  
“我？”  
安娜有些不耐地要去解艾莎的裤子，可是颤个不停的手，根本解不开那些扣子。  
她委屈极了，催促语气里都彻底带上了哭音，“艾莎…快点…快点…”  
腺体充血却迟迟没能得到温软的包裹，便越发胀痛了起来，而安娜胡乱揪扯裤头的动作更是让艾莎忍不住倒抽了口凉气，她握住安娜不安的手，声音是自己都没能发觉的嘶哑。  
“可怜的安娜，你想我怎么要你？嗯？”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【一个人在精神上受到打击，最大的伤害不是在当时，而是事后的低潮情绪难以抽离。这种影响并不会随着时间的推移而消失，反而会形成一个噩梦。甚至在你每次高兴的时候，你会突然想起这件事，像后脑勺突然挨了一棍子。】

要在偌大的阿伦黛尔王宫里，选择一个最适合偷情的地点的话，大抵没有比藏书室更适合的地方了。  
位置偏，地方大，在里面待再久也不会有人来打搅，也不会引起别人的怀疑。  
推开藏书室的门，艾莎正坐在对着门的位置，书案上摆放着一本厚厚的书。安娜站在门口，欣赏着姐姐的美貌：一头浅金色的头发梳成鱼骨的新装搭在左肩上，身上是一条浅紫色的礼裙，礼裙的露肩设计将艾莎优美的颈部线条完美展现了出来，肌肤看上去就像精心打磨过的雕塑表面那样光滑，或许要比雕塑还好…因为柔嫩的感觉是雕塑无法做到的。  
“在发什么呆？”  
噢，不得不说下艾莎的声音了，那略带着点沙哑的声音，温柔的语调，性感极了。  
分化后，很多女性alpha会刻意地去锻炼，以达到增加肌肉，好看上去更具侵略性。  
可艾莎从不在意那些，她保留着自己作为女性柔美的那一面，并且将那些美丽的地方自行地展露了出来。  
“艾莎…你太美了。”安娜感叹完，便开始嫌弃自己，这语调听上去太傻了！  
似乎并没有意外安娜会夸赞自己，艾莎只是掩嘴轻笑了一下，然后对她伸出了手，“过来。”  
安娜走过去，艾莎轻轻拉着她跨坐在自己身上，安娜手触到了艾莎露出来的肩，舒服的手感让她忍不住一直在上面来回抚摸。  
“我可太爱你穿这种裙子了。”  
“痒～”艾莎不禁缩了脖子，避开安娜的手。  
安娜却更加欢快地在艾莎的脖子和腋下的地方挠起了她的痒，惹得艾莎不禁小声惊叫了起来。  
“安娜！”艾莎不堪其扰，连忙抓住她的手压向两边，佯怒道，“你有点过了噢！”  
回答她的，是安娜轻轻的一个吻，抵着艾莎的额头，问，“我还能更过一点吗？”  
艾莎同样用吻来回答了她，不是安娜那样点一下就离开的，而是温柔地吸吮着安娜的唇，然后再将自己的舌伸进安娜的口中，将她的舌包卷了起来，上下左右有节奏地旋翻着。  
手不知何时已经被松开，自动环抱着艾莎的肩，直到艾莎喘着气松开她，安娜依旧微微张着嘴，索要着更多。  
“今天怎么了？”艾莎问道。  
“这个月，你已经好几天没碰我了…”安娜故意问，“艾莎，你是只喂得饱一个Omega吗？”  
请将不如激将，对于艾莎这种性格本就偏内敛的人来说，刺激她的好胜心，总是百试不爽的。  
果然，艾莎看上去有点儿不爽了。  
她凶巴巴地把安娜穿在外面的小外套扯了下去，看上去似乎会直接狠狠地对着胸口咬下去，但实际亲吻的时候，动作却很轻柔。  
“嗯…”  
安娜扬长脖子，手在艾莎的身前摸索着，试图找到她裙子的暗扣。  
随着砰的一声，门被突然用力推开，雪莉稚嫩的声音从带着惊讶，“艾莎？”  
沉浸在情欲中的两人连忙望向门外，而乐佩的说话声也在逐渐靠近，“雪莉，别打扰艾莎…”  
不…  
乐佩站在门口，似乎看到了怪物一样，她用手指了指安娜和艾莎，几乎可以想象她要痛斥什么，最终却是一句话都没说，低身抱起雪莉，接着便跑走了。  
“乐佩！”艾莎在她转身的同时，几乎没有犹豫地就将安娜推开到一边。  
不…  
安娜想要起身追出去，却被勾住了脚，绊倒在地上。这时，她才发现，脚踝上不知何时被一根细小的苗圈住，而那苗以肉眼可见的速度，逐渐状大成了藤蔓。  
当安娜起身，想要去解开它的时候，那藤曼从脚跟向上快速生长，最终紧紧缠绕在了安娜的身上，藤上开起了花，又在眨眼间凋零去，只留下细小的尖刺，扎进皮肉，越是鲜血淋淋，藤曼便缠绕地越加欢快。  
不…  
“咝——”蟒蛇顺着藤曼上爬，似乎那些尖刺根本不存在一样，巨大的蛇头对着安娜的脸，吐着信子似乎在打量自己的猎物，等待着一口咬下…  
“不！”安娜闭紧眼，嘶声尖叫着，“艾莎！”  
“安娜，你怎么这样对我？”  
“安娜，你和艾莎在做什么？”  
“安娜，抱歉，我不能继续伤害乐佩了。”  
“抱歉，安娜公主，王后不愿意见任何人…”  
失望的、天真的、愧疚的、同情的…那些说话声越来越嘈杂，在脑海里嗡嗡嗡地响作一团。  
不…不…不…  
“原谅我的自私…”  
“我不能失去你，安娜。”  
“你把选择权给我，叫我怎么能主动放弃你？”  
“安娜，你要知道，人的贪心，是最可怕的怪物。”  
艾莎，至少你不能放弃我，你答应过我的，不是吗？  
“昂——呢！”  
“不是，是安——娜！”  
“啊娜！”  
“好吧好吧…你想怎么叫就怎么叫，啊娜恩娜都可以…”  
“安娜，你不太高兴吗？”  
“安娜，你知道雪莉最爱的是什么吗？乐佩～艾莎～安娜！”  
“安娜，你生病了吗？艾莎会魔法，我们去找她，把‘病’赶跑好吗？”  
那个可爱的娃娃，那个像钻石一样纯净而又宝贵的小雪莉，那个总是天真善良的小天使，还有…那个站在门外露出惊讶表情的小女孩，她问，“艾莎？”  
安娜多想抱住这孩子啊…她迈出步子，刚走半步便被拉住了。  
那是乐佩第一次以艾莎未婚妻的身份，出现在安娜面前，一条粉色的长裙，一头长发像裹在头上的丝绸铺到了地上。  
“嗨，我是乐佩，嗯…我听艾莎说，你很喜欢巧克力，这是我特地让人从多伊奇带来的，你要尝尝吗？”  
“安娜，是我哪里做的不对让你不高兴了吗？如果是的，希望我的道歉还不算太晚。”  
“不过你也不用太担心，我相信艾莎不会勉强你嫁给你不想嫁的人。”  
“安娜，我不知道为什么你会这么失望，但是，在我看来，无论你是alpha、beta或Omega，你都是像太阳一样，能让人变得幸福、美好的存在。”  
“我知道你也吓坏了，所以，我不会追问你，逼你把那些难受的事又说一遍。但是，我请求你，给艾莎一个机会，也给你自己一个机会，不要过早把所有可能性都否定掉，好吗？”  
如果…你们能坏一点，令人讨厌一点…  
不应该对我那么好的。  
“殿下，您醒了吗？”  
睁开眼，熟悉的天花板，舒适的床铺，以及满脸的泪水。  
又是一场噩梦。  
从窗子的缝隙间，传来士兵们在花园外搬东西的杂声，偶尔还有指挥的呼喝声。  
“公主殿下！”格尔达在外面再次喊道。  
“醒了！”安娜擦去泪水，坐起身，有些迷茫，不知自己究竟是在什么时间里，只有旁边已经空了的床位，以及床头那捧冰玫瑰。她呆了半天，直到窗外一阵整齐的脚步声传来，安娜才突然惊醒于这样的吵闹，出现在阿伦黛尔的城堡里，是多么奇怪的事。  
想到这，安娜连忙走下床，从旁边地架子上取下睡袍盖在身上，“外面为什么这么热闹？”  
“早上，女王陛下召集了军队。”格尔达走进屋，站在安娜身后，帮助她梳理头发。  
“召集军队？”安娜讶异地反问着，“发生了什么事？”  
事情闹得不小，而乐佩王后又是多伊奇的公主，传开来是必然的事。  
“昨晚，汉莫亲王在多伊奇发动了内战…”  
“内战？昨天？”安娜的眉头皱在一起，“昨天不是举行葬礼吗？”  
格尔达叹了一口气，没有回答她。  
安娜又连忙追问，“乐佩呢？雪莉呢？她们安全吗？”  
“具体的我也不知道了…”格尔达说，“殿下还是快些换好衣服，去问女王陛下吧。”  
议政厅，艾莎在和两位将军谈话，安娜等候了许久，才见凯一脸严肃地打开门，请她进去。  
她微微弯腰颔首，向女王敬礼，接着，艾莎向她介绍，“这位是汤里德将军。”  
汤里德向前一步，对安娜行吻手礼。  
“这位是亚森将军。”  
待两位将军都和安娜打过招呼，艾莎才接着说，“这段时间，汤里德将军和凯会一同辅佐你处理阿伦黛尔的事务。”  
“什么？”安娜愣住，“我处理阿伦黛尔的事务？”  
“汉莫亲王通敌，将法兰西军队引进了多伊奇，多伊奇的王储守住了城，乐佩和雪莉都很安全，但是情况依旧不乐观，我得亲自去一趟。”  
法兰西和多伊奇自古以来就不对头，大大小小的战打了没上千也有上百场，但是像这样趁着人家国葬去偷袭，实在是令人不齿。  
从另一方面，艾莎又不得不承认，选择大家最松懈的时候挑起战争，是成功率最高的时机…  
“为什么会选择和法兰西联手？就算成功了，多伊奇人民能接受？”  
“对汉莫来说，没有比法兰西更适合的了，每年花巨款建设军队，大修国家建筑，劳民伤财的，法兰西国内革命派声音越来越大，保守派迫切地需要一场胜利来稳固自己的地位…至于民声，如果他们在乎，就不会选在昨天动手了。”  
“这听上去可真不像话！”安娜对多伊奇的认知不多，但是她心疼乐佩，父亲的葬礼被别有用心的人当作武器，乐佩该多难受啊！  
她越想越气，但是并没有多少骂人的本事，最后只能恶声斥责道，“太卑鄙了！他们终将为自己的罪恶付出代价！”  
心疼完乐佩，安娜又不禁担忧，“但是，你确定吗？你要亲自去吗？”  
那里并不太平，就算是你去，也是会有危险的…现在还没到非要你亲自去的时候。  
艾莎摇了摇头，“我的王后和我的孩子有危险，我必须去。”  
相比起法兰西和多伊奇，阿伦黛尔确实是个小国，但这并不代表着阿伦黛尔会任由他国羞辱。  
阿伦黛尔的王后和公主，必须毫发无损地从多伊奇回到阿伦黛尔。  
艾莎去的理由是那么的多，而说服艾莎不去多伊奇的理由，安娜反倒一个都没想出来。  
是啊，连自己听说这件事以后，都这么担心乐佩和雪莉，更何况是艾莎呢？  
“那…”  
“陛下，一切都准备好了。”凯在门外通报，打断了安娜的话，甚至直接带走了安娜接着说下去的勇气。  
让我和你一起去…  
“我会尽快把人都带回来的。”  
“阿伦黛尔交给你了。”  
过去两天的日子美好极了，让人有了未来再无阻碍的错觉。  
可回到现实，安娜甚至无法在艾莎离去的时候，与她紧紧相拥，说上两句贴心的话。  
哪怕多看一眼，都生怕别人发现了自己对艾莎的眷恋，害怕被人知道这对姐妹有着不可告人的亲密关系。


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【历史和军事部分都是门外汉为剧情所需瞎掰的】  
> 【第一次写ABO和这个时代背景，有BUG还请各位见谅】

法兰西的局势其实一直都不太平，于外，法兰西一直是欧罗巴洲最具影响力的国家，率先建立了新秩序，成立了资产阶级共和国，推翻王权统治。可惜没多久，他们的执政者再次复辟了王朝，加冕称帝，把共和国变成了帝国。当然，那确实是法兰西最鼎盛的一段时间，多次向外扩张，毫不夸张的说，那时候，整个欧罗巴洲除了大不列颠岛，均向帝国臣服或结盟，成了欧罗巴洲绝对的霸主。但自从征战罗曼诺夫失利后，欧罗巴洲的各个国家组建起了反法兰西同盟，皇帝宣布无条件投降，帝国灭亡。旧王朝仿照大不列颠岛实行君主立宪制，得以复辟。可惜好景不长，帝国势力重新杀回王都，百日噩梦以后，国王才得以复位。  
论民心，王室不如帝国势力；论权力，王室受制于议会。  
偏偏，第二位国王查尔深受大革命和战争影响，是个极度怨恨自由主义的人，对新秩序更是非常抗拒，是有名的极端保王党。  
上位五年来，他一直在努力恢复被摧毁的旧制度，再现过去帝国的辉煌，重振王室。本来这一切开始还是顺利的，可是四年前，艾莎的魔法成了一道过不去的屏障，没有做到承诺的‘解放’他国，反而还给法兰西带去了极大的损失，使得查尔的威望受到了严重的打击，他不得不停止对外的进犯，转而忙于应对国内的资产阶级自由派。  
如今，法兰西国内建立新秩序的声音越来越大，查尔深信君权神授，自然是不愿意做一个有名无实的国王。  
故而，汉莫要说动查尔国王几乎不用费多大的力，获得法兰西内部好战份子的支持，从多伊奇索取到一大笔资金和物产赔偿，建立盟友关系，提升国际地位…以及，一雪四年前的耻辱。  
是的，尽管阿伦黛尔最后主动低头，向法兰西递了橄榄枝。但是事情可远没有那么简单，在过去几年，法兰西国民一直在质疑这位国王的统治，甚至在去年冬天，他的儿子勃顿公爵还被激进分子杀害。哪怕并不爱那个儿子，可那损害了他的尊严，每当想起阿伦黛尔送来的神像，以及那些质疑的声音——你信奉君权神授，可阿伦黛尔的神可不认同你…  
想想那是一个不过只有几个城市的小地方，只有六十多年的建国历史，国民甚至还不如法兰西王都的人多的小国，却仅仅用一个人就威胁到了他的统治。  
那是一根卡在喉口的刺，叫查尔每每想起，都被噎得难受。  
阿伦黛尔如果不来援救她们的王后，无情的批判将会把冰雪女王拉下神坛。  
如果来救，就正好一起解决了。  
一雪前耻。  
反正汉莫的借口都找好了，或许教会是被辛蒂瑞拉买通然后篡改了国王的遗嘱；或许是查到了辛蒂瑞拉安排了人准备杀自己；或许是控诉辛蒂瑞拉和继母之间的苟且关系…反正，历史将由胜利者编写。  
他们只管胜利了再说。  
汉莫以退为进，先对外示好，表现出对威尔汗的安排绝对重视，另一方面，却已经联络了法兰西，只等法兰西的海上舰队过来，与他的私兵会合。那天，原本是打算一次性拿下王室所有人，然后再控制教会的，但是辛蒂瑞拉那边竟然提前察觉到了，并且安全退回了王宫，这使得汉莫很是遗憾。  
不过，就算那样，也已经没有回头路了。  
艾莎第二天在海上，收到的消息就是汉莫联合一些报社，通过大大小小的故事，声情并茂地塑造出了一个手段肮脏、性格残暴、私生活淫乱的辛蒂瑞拉，同时不忘记表达自己对多伊奇的热爱，对王国未来的担忧。  
艾莎不知道，汉莫能否成功得到多伊奇，但是可以想象的是，未来只要他们成功了，阿伦黛尔就必定受影响。  
乐佩和雪莉是一个原因。  
而不想让战火牵连阿伦黛尔本土也是一个原因。  
法兰西舰队到的时间，也只比艾莎早半天而已。  
在本世纪初法兰西帝国和大不列颠岛的战争中，大不列颠岛凭借着制海权，给当时海军实力相对不足的法兰西带去了不少困扰。查尔的叔叔，以及查尔自己，吸取了帝国战败的经验，这些年来非常重视海上实力的建设，而且还仿照大不列颠岛，研制了一些新的战船。  
这次出征多伊奇，法兰西确实也是非常用心地给了支援，一艘配备了九十八门火炮的三层炮甲板军舰，十二艘配备了七十四门炮的双层甲板战列舰，还编有十一艘各类巡洋舰，共载官兵八千七百余人——如果不是议会看得紧，又不想提前走漏了风声，查尔恨不得再多派一些军力。  
城中供辛蒂瑞拉调配的军队，新招的士兵，以及教会的骑士，有五千人。在之前和汉莫的七千私兵比，倒不至于太悬殊，但是随着法兰西的军队一到，压力就过来了。法兰西分了两千五百人前去协助汉莫进攻，留下七千余人全在舰队里，保持着备战状态。  
几个世纪前，阿伦黛尔还未建国，他们的祖先维京人们，是领土开拓者，同时也是征服者。时至今日，维京依旧保有着传奇色彩，是欧罗巴洲海盗的同义词。维京人特有的龙头战舰，曾是欧罗巴洲造船业的巅峰。  
阿伦黛尔属于欧罗巴最北的位置，整个王国都位于海湾内，大型战舰难以进入，想要通过海上来进攻阿伦黛尔，从不会是一个好办法。也正是由于有着得天独厚的地理位置，阿伦黛尔人们逐渐习惯了安逸，习惯了远离战火的和平日子。过去多年，阿伦黛尔将造船的重心放在建造商船这一块，以便他们积极从事海外贸易。而不像法兰西多伊奇这些国家那样，为了对外扩张而重金打造本国的海上军队。  
大部分的商船，本身只有八门火炮，用于对抗海盗。顶级的商船，常规上也只配备了十六门火炮而已。阿伦黛尔所派出的船，对比法兰西的，几乎可以说是寒酸了。  
单纯从配置上看，那是根本没有胜算的。  
当阿伦黛尔的船队靠近多伊奇的马尔滨码头，法兰西率先组织好了军队，摆开阵型，率先对阿伦黛尔的船队发起了袭击，并开始向船队逼近。  
数量和体型上的完全压制，法兰西人却依旧无法松懈下来。  
因为他们轰出去的火炮，本该击中敌方的船身后爆炸的，哪怕歪了也至少要损坏敌方的船桅。  
可是没有。  
一道道白光升入空中，快速且精准地击中了炮弹，弹丸在受撞击后直接爆炸。  
那可是整整三十六颗弹药啊！  
法兰西的比蒙指挥官用望远镜看到了船头的身影，也看到了她挥舞着双手，将海浪冻结并推向己方。  
虽然没有如艾莎所愿结成冰墙，但是弹药入海，海浪逐渐汹涌，最后铺向法兰西军队。  
比蒙指挥官当即举手向通讯兵比手势，使侧翼的巡洋舰改变航向后加速。  
应对第一波浪头，法兰西舰队表现得非常有秩序，绕出以后，巡洋舰调整好火炮的角度，随着口令，“上膛——预备——发射！”  
五十多门炮同时发射炮弹，随着距离缩短，艾莎能限制的炮弹数量有所减少，虽然保住了中间，两翼末尾船只的桅杆却被打断，破损最严重的那一艘甲板甚至被砸开了大洞。  
阿伦黛尔商船上的炮弹也不是拿来作秀的，哪怕炮台数比对方少了许多，五艘船的炮台在一个时间段里发射，也有来有往地开始了回击。  
不过，这是法兰西军队能承受得住的，不怕你用，就怕你直接不用。比蒙的想法很明确，海战是限制冰雪能力的好地方，先别说就算再次召唤出雪巨人能否立足于海内，就算有，在这样的火炮面前，也不见得有效；而受海面水流速度影响，也不怕冰雪女王使海面结冰…用火炮，说明她很可能就没有别的招了。  
他要先将阿伦黛尔的船全部击沉，凭借充足的弹药数量，以逸待劳，等冰雪女王陷入疲惫。  
是的，哪怕那是不需要付出代价的神力，可只要用了，他就相信艾莎会有精疲力竭的时候。  
作为法兰西国内保王势力的旧贵族子弟，比蒙对当年的那场大雪给法兰西带去的影响，依旧心有余悸。他一面感叹世界上竟然有那样超越科学范畴的魔法，另一面感到了深深地忌惮。  
这次他们拿了命令，要协助汉莫拿下多伊奇，如果阿伦黛尔没有出兵，那么在多伊奇之后，他们就会北上，穿越海湾打击阿伦黛尔。  
战斗打响三十分钟后，眼见阿伦黛尔两艘船被击中，然后逐渐有了下沉的迹象。比蒙的副指挥官忍不住惊喜地喊，“大人，这一切都在按照计划进行！法兰西必胜！”  
比蒙却皱紧了眉头，“你没觉得奇怪吗？”  
副指挥官用自己的望远镜再细看过去，弥漫着硝烟的海面上一大片的红，木板、衣服碎布和帆布漂浮在中间，右侧阿伦黛尔的船着了火，上面还有一个个跳下来的人影。  
“什么奇怪？”  
比蒙突然一声惊叫，“尸体呢？”  
“下沉了？衣服不在那吗？”副官想着，毕竟那么多血是骗不了人的。  
“你是第一次海上作战吗？尸体还会下沉？”比蒙对着他的副官一声怒喝，“快收缩阵型！立即让他们掉头回来！”  
“指挥官？”  
比蒙还未来得及解释，他们侧后方响起的火炮声便已经回答了他。  
之前接受指令，准备绕到后方去包夹艾莎的巡洋舰，被打了个正着。  
多伊奇的国旗和阿伦黛尔的国旗并列着随风飞扬，随着船头的传令员旗子一挥，七十八门炮台在三艘不同的战列舰上接连发射火炮，直对法兰西军队的后方。  
“调转方向！调转方向！”  
副指挥官还在发呆惊惧状态，而比蒙已经快气疯了，“她刚刚一直在拖延时间！我们轰了半天的空船！”  
“空船？”也看到有人往海里跳啊！怎么会是空船？  
哦…只记得防巨型雪怪了，可谁也没说过，女王不会捏人形雪怪啊！  
可明明海里有血啊！


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【军事部分依旧是大部分的瞎掰，有BUG请见谅】

让时间回到十个小时之前。  
艾莎带领着阿伦黛尔的十二艘船逐渐靠近了多伊奇，但是这时候她并没有着急全速前进，反而让船队暂时偏离了原定的航线。  
这是离多伊奇王都还差百里的一个城市，由于有着较为修长的海岸线，这里也是多伊奇第三海上军团的驻扎地。  
大部分多伊奇的军方官员，其实并不看好辛蒂瑞拉，这跟她从政时间不久、没有和这些实权人物来往有关系。  
另一方面，辛蒂瑞拉尚未正式加冕，而目前的形势特殊，哪一方都没有绝对的把握，如果轻易派出援兵，汉莫却成功将辛蒂瑞拉赶下了台，那他们立即便会从援救的名号到了叛变的名号。  
第三海军的戈林将军，就是其中一个举棋不定的人。  
艾莎虽然并不想插手多伊奇的内战，但是不得不承认，敌人的敌人就是自己的朋友，而敌人的朋友，也是她的敌人。汉莫和法兰西联手，一旦掌权，必定会助力法兰西针对阿伦黛尔。  
船队在悬崖下找到了躲藏点，头上就是第三海军的驻地，在那中间，是陡峭的山壁。  
这山壁对艾莎来说，实在不是问题。  
军士们带着敬畏的眼神，看着他们的女王站在船头，双手对着浅水地区，掌心发出冰蓝色光芒，随之白色的冰柱自水底面升起，直到平了船身。  
说是柱又不太合适，因为它实在太宽大了，艾莎点了五百人站上去，那台面也不显得拥挤。  
艾莎就在中间，毫不吝惜于展现自己控制冰雪是多么容易——脚一跺，台面便平稳上升。  
如果不是周围的景物在不断下移，而他们自身离悬崖越来越近，如果没有艾莎，而是攀岩，那么就算是最熟练的人，也要花上好半天的时间。  
艾莎让这一切变成了瞬间的事情，而夜色以及悬崖上茂密的树林给阿伦黛尔这队人带去了最好的掩护。  
深夜三点，戈林正睡得舒适，直到雪人粗重的脚步带来了地震的错觉。  
他跑出自己的卧室，然后看到在整个军团外围，站着的巨型雪人。  
见鬼！  
戈林在看到这雪人的瞬间，他的侍卫们还在呆滞中，他又怕又急，骂骂咧咧地让他们过来保护他。  
他想要动用堡垒的火炮对付那雪人，可艾莎在做雪人之前，早已经先把炮口给堵上了。  
然而，指手画脚的动作，以及侍卫们在他周围建立起的保护圈，在昭示着他在这个驻地里的身份。  
雪人轻易地将戈林拎了起来，火枪打在他的身上，根本没起任何作用。  
艾莎就站在墙的另一边，无视墙上那数十名瞄准她的枪手，淡定地站着看戈林被放在了她前面。  
她指尖跳动的几片雪花，是这世上独一无二的标识。  
“尊贵的阿伦黛尔女王，我是多伊奇第三海洋战役军团的司令，戈林。”  
“将军好。”出于基本的礼仪，艾莎轻了笑一声，接着便恢复了高傲冷淡的表情，“我军准备继续南下，支援多伊奇王室，对联合法兰西势力的叛军进行镇压，路过这里，猜想将军也该出发了，便特地前来，想邀请将军与我军合作。”  
说是邀请，可目前这个架势谁看都知道没得商量。  
阿伦黛尔作为姻亲国，他们的王后被牵扯进来，公主也跟着一起被困在了城里…冰雪女王插手多伊奇的事，虽然不算名正言顺，但是却会被大部分民众所理解接受。  
然而另一方名，胁迫军队出兵，动用武装力量，作为他国的人，尤其是一国君王，这种行为是很不明智的，哪怕她帮助了辛蒂瑞拉上位，平了叛军，事后军政家们计较起来，难免会有矛盾。  
从没想过自己竟然会有被盯上的可能，更别说是在这半夜被拉起来的时候，戈林一时之间，还很难接受现实。  
“将军？”艾莎没有太多耐心继续等待，心中的计划已经定好，为了能万无一失，她必须争分夺秒。  
那几片跳跃的雪花，自艾莎的手心缓缓飞出，贴在了戈林的额头，刺痛感传来，像极了女王客套下隐藏的冰冷，“我猜，任何统治者，比起损失一个军团司令，更不想要整个国家成为法兰西的傀儡吧。”  
雪花并没有融化，反而像刀片一样，正等待着破开那层皮肉。戈林没有太多的犹豫，便针对自己现在的情况做下了决定。  
“感谢阿伦黛尔女王陛下对我国伸出援手，戈林愿配合女王陛下的指挥，一同平叛。”  
多伊奇的海军力量，其实在周边国家里头，没有半点优势。一开始，作为传统的大陆国家，当权者对于海洋缺乏认识，对于建立海军缺乏足够的兴趣和耐心。到后来，国家发展平稳了，而邻国发展海军在外尝到了殖民扩张的甜头，叫多伊奇逐渐意识到，要开始建设海上武装力量，自己掌控海洋安全了。  
然而想要得到海权，并不是一件容易的事情，多伊奇首先就尝到了地理位置带来的苦。虽然有着长二千三百八十多公里的海岸线，但由于北部和谷地接壤，海岸线大致被切割成东西两部分。  
东海岸线濒临波罗的海，是一个几乎完全封闭的海湾，需要通过多个海峡才能进入北海，很容易被人卡脖子，战略价值不大；西边是北海海岸线，也是一个相对封闭的海湾，出大西洋只有两条路，一条是大不列颠控制的海峡，另一条直接向北，从谷地属地法罗群岛附近海域出去。敌人在这里部署一支舰队，就能卡住多伊奇舰队的脖子，令它进退不得，要多憋屈有多憋屈。  
地理位置的不理想，使得多伊奇并不能像大不列颠等国家那样，拥有着强劲的海上战斗力，去四处扩张殖民地。但是，多伊奇并没有完全放弃建设海上军备力量，反而还是投入了重金，和大不列颠建立盟友关系，引进了不少高端战船，同时也一直在研究了符合本国需求的海上武器。  
比如船坞里停着的五艘双层炮甲战列舰，配置了五十八门大口径火炮，在设计上尽可能减少了吨位的同时，具备着巡洋舰轻便快速的优点。艾莎之前曾听说过这种新型战舰的存在，听说多伊奇借用了大不列颠的生产线，总共也才制作了十二艘，如今却有着五艘在第三军团，这让她略感惊奇。  
而更有意思的是，中间两艘的船头上，写着‘乐佩’和‘雪莉’的字样，艾莎不禁回头看向戈林。  
戈林觉得自己额头上的雪花又开始刺他了，连忙解释道，“这是威尔汗国王去年亲自特别批准建造的，前段时间才入港开始服役，因为时机上不合适，所以还没有公布出去。”  
下个月，就是雪莉的生日了。  
根据艾莎的战术，第三军团的两万人分两路，戈林率领大部队走陆地直取王都。余下他的亲信斯温带着三千军士，并入阿伦黛尔亚森将军率领的两千人，驱使着十一艘战舰，绕远路避开侦察，尽量贴着大不列颠的警戒线过去。  
戈林倒并不是那么想配合艾莎，可是脑门上的雪花片，时刻都在提醒着他，他已经丢失了说话的权力。  
法兰西军队等到的，是那支拥有几百个穿了衣服的雪人的、船舱里除了火炮以外还带着数十桶鱼血的、只载着艾莎一人的阿伦黛尔船队。  
为了能形成对冰雪女王的包围，法兰西舰队以复纵队交替开火，已经形成了面对多伊奇方向的阵型，此时阿伦黛尔和多伊奇第三海军联合的舰队，突然从法兰西尾部展开攻势，打了他们个措手不及。  
这时的风并不大，船调转的速度很慢，舰队机动性不足，阵型很快便开始出现了裂口。联合舰队将十一艘战舰分成了三个小队，各自以纵阵持续逼近，形成对地方的扇形攻击圈。  
阿伦黛尔海军虽然建设不足，但是却并不妨碍阿伦黛尔拥有操作娴熟的船员，王室常年的海上贸易工作，带来了一批又一批优秀的掌舵者，倒是正好弥补了多伊奇海军操作不熟练的短板。  
法兰西舰队宽大的正面给了联合舰队一个很好的攻击机会，这也使得法兰西陷入了糟糕的局面——他们无法齐射，而他们的敌人正一轮又一轮地齐射。  
以旗舰“汉堡”号为首，联合舰队的纵队以约九十度航线交角横穿敌纵队中间，两舷集中全部侧舷火力，对敌进行大广角的射击，大口径火炮的杀伤力被发挥到了极限。  
“报告司令！巡洋舰‘纳尔’号被击沉了！”  
“报告司令！‘巴桑’号挂白旗投降了！”  
这是有名的横切战术，也是每个舰队指挥官力求的最理想状态，如果不是比蒙一心想要拿下艾莎，并且毫不怀疑这次顺利的进攻，联合舰队的偷袭计划绝对不会这么成功。  
可是谁又能想到，当年只是凭借魔力就能击退法兰西军队的冰雪女王，那个浪费着天赋只是以温和的形式结束战争的阿伦黛尔女王，私底下，是一个长期钻研军事战略的人呢？  
法兰西军人正在为自己的轻视付出代价，他们的指挥官比蒙试图指挥舰队摆脱这种困境，但是船头的信号被联合舰队遮挡，陷入敌方包围圈的几艘战船几乎停航，造成了整个阵型的前后脱节。  
比蒙让副手们挂上了信号旗，命令调整航向后成功规避的几艘战船，朝敌尾行进，试图抢占有利方向，可是想要打成这场返航战并不是那么容易的事情。一个冰花升上空中，那是艾莎下达了一百八十度大掉头的指令。一旦完成了这次的转弯，联合舰队将再次对法兰西舰队形成绝对的压迫。  
这是一个较为冒险的策略，在转弯时，所有船都需要通过一个几乎固定的转弯点，而这时法兰西无须做过多调整便可集中火力针对舰队。  
比蒙在看穿她的计划以后，甚至认为那是一次有勇无谋的赌博，就像之前独自一人应对这支舰队一样。可是，艾莎很快用事实告诉了比蒙，她并不是一个单纯的赌徒，她的任何策略，都有着一个极好的助手。  
那就是她的魔法。  
阿伦黛尔的商船围绕着艾莎所在的船，形成了一个盾牌，挡住了所有来自法兰西的危险。  
而艾莎，则站在船头挥舞着她的魔法双手，像是在跳舞。  
海面上围绕着法兰西舰队所在的地方，下起了浓浓的雪，那些飞雪扰乱了他们的视线；雪带来的暴风在打乱阵型。  
“我的上帝！”  
这不是任何法兰西人曾接触过的景象，甚至大部分阿伦黛尔人也从没见过。  
当联合舰队完成大转弯，再次占据有利阵位，大雪骤然归于平静……  
这个海上舞台，正在进行着一场魔法和科技的合作表演。  
【为了阿伦黛尔。】


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文有完整版电子档，请微博搜索@spons0r

海上打得热闹，陆地也不平静。  
  
在本世纪初，法兰西帝国一度占领了多伊奇的王城，利用这个港口城市对谷地和大不列颠形成打击，那一段历史是多伊奇的屈辱。这使得前两位国王，非常重视城防，皇家军队驻扎在城内并且囤积着全国最顶尖的军火，城墙上也筑起了一个个炮台。  
  
当辛蒂瑞拉带着人们躲进王城，城门一关，吊桥一收，易北河护着都城，使得她们占据着易守难攻的位置，同时，城内还有着充足的补给。  
  
数百年以来，在欧巴罗洲成百上千的攻城战役中，不乏为了维持城内食物存量，将不能参战的平民抛出城外的事。而辛蒂瑞拉并没有选择这样做，从容冷静的指挥，快速准确的应对处理，以及教会的大力支持，使得根基尚浅的辛蒂瑞拉在这几天后，反而快速地得到了人心，至少在内城，大部分人已经开始认可这位王储了。  
  
而汉莫深知自己在葬礼当天错失了最好的时机，接下来不会顺利。哪怕己方人数占优，但是物资上存在的不足，使得攻城成了异常困难的事，就这么综合种种，汉莫并没有急着拼命进攻，而是以损耗城内的军火库存和消磨守城军士们的意志力为主。  
  
他一边让自己收买的那几家报社每天发辛蒂瑞拉的负面新闻，一边在多伊奇境内寻求合作势力。想着哪怕并没有得到想要的支持，但是也要在一定程度上，阻碍那些势力投靠辛蒂瑞拉。  
  
贵族阶级的腐败和自私正在蚕食多伊奇，汉莫来自于这些人，也深深了解这些人的冷漠。  
  
显然，他猜对了，结果是不错的，多伊奇境内的大部分势力都在扮演着中立的角色。  
  
待到法兰西舰队抵达港口，汉莫得到的，不仅是那二千多号法兰西军人，还有法兰西支援过来的大量火炮。  
  
在这个时期，顶尖战舰的产线掌握在大不列颠的手上，最有名的火炮产线，则在法兰西手上。  
  
这一次，他们支援了三十门加农炮，以及二十门‘莫斯特’臼炮——这两种都是号称城墙摧毁专家的高端火炮。  
  
加农炮炮管长，发射仰角较小，弹道低平，炮弹膛口速度快，适合远距离直瞄射击，主要用于射击垂直目标。自十五世纪中叶屹立了千年不曾倒下的君士坦丁堡城墙被加农炮击溃后，加农炮成了整个欧巴罗洲炮兵部队的主力武器。  
  
臼炮这种滑腔火炮，炮身短、射角大、射程近、弹道弧度高、弹丸威力大…向来就是攻城战役中的宠儿。当年法兰西帝国尝到了炮弹打前阵的甜头后，更是开始大力投入资金进行研究，最新的‘莫斯特’，更是有着四百八十毫米的夸张口径。  
  
汉莫对此非常满意，他终于可以放手实施自己的攻城计划了。部署和整顿花费了汉莫不少时间，在攻城前，他站在城外，坚持作为一个贵族、一支正义的讨伐军的战前礼仪，对着城墙上的人喊话。  
  
“我亲爱的多伊奇家人们，我多么不愿意以这种方式来对付你们啊！可是，正因为我诚挚地、深切地爱着我的祖国，我无法看着我们的国家走向灭亡。我们伟大的威尔汗国王，他英明、仁爱，为我们的国家带来了安宁和富有，能生为他的兄弟，是我至高的荣誉。”  
  
“也正因此——我能忍受这世上所有的痛苦，却忍不得这世上有人对他做出半点儿羞辱。一个乱伦的领导者、一个窃国的小偷，这怎么能是多伊奇的领导者！”他拔出剑，剑锋直指城墙上的辛蒂瑞拉，“倘若你有半分愧疚之心，愿意承认蒙骗世人、私改国王遗嘱的罪行，我便不会计较你蓄意发起屠杀王室成员的事，将你送至费马恩岛，让你安享余下的人生。”  
  
辛蒂瑞拉自然不会承认这些，甚至连喊回去，她都嫌拉低了自身的品味。  
  
这种直接无视的应对，是汉莫料想中的事，他冷哼一声，“那我只能拼尽全力，破坏你的计划。”  
  
他的亲信从阵中搬出了三箱满当当的金币，那些金币让所有人都看直了眼。而汉莫就站着那些金币的前面，高举佩剑大喊着，“为了荣誉！为了国家！为了威尔汗国王！”  
  
这声声道貌岸然的口号，气笑了辛蒂瑞拉，甚至还有空想，得亏乐佩不在这，不然保准会被气晕过去。  
  
面对来势汹汹的叛军，辛蒂瑞拉只有一句口令，那是建国以来多伊奇不变的口号。  
  
“多伊奇宁死不屈！”  
  
投石车占据头阵，不管是填充河道，还是对城墙造成打击，这种古老的器械，依旧存在着它的用武之地。其后，塔车载着大炮，顶着城墙上的炮火，向易北河逼近，加农炮直轰墙脚，在多次瞄准后，坚实厚重的城墙表面开始出现了裂纹，露出了浇铸在里的铁壁。  
  
想要破开城门，攻上城楼，冲进城内，就必须要过易北河。  
  
五队人扛着几棵粗大的树干，他们身后还跟着上百名滚着木桶的士兵，借着投石车和火炮的掩护，向易北河靠近——在这数十次的小型对抗中，易北河中部已经开始有被填平迹象了。  
  
城头上的火炮无情地砸下来，墙头上还有火枪队的精锐在瞄准射击。  
  
一队人倒下，立即又有另一队人顶上，扛起树干、滚着木桶向易北河冲去。  
  
曾经美丽繁荣的外城，被红与黑两种主色调染成了地狱的模样。  
  
而几十里外的海面上，战争也在打响。  
  
“司令！‘拉里’号退出了战场！”  
  
“司令！‘香榭丽舍’号挂上了白旗！”  
  
“……”  
  
法兰西舰队处于这场战斗的不利局势，已经有七艘巡洋舰失去了战斗力。好在，虽然多伊奇的大口径杀伤力足够，但是有着精准度低的弊端，法兰西的主力舰们损失并不大。  
  
就这么让对方压着打，是没有希望的。  
  
出征之前的豪言壮语仿佛还在耳边，若是战败，比蒙无颜再回法兰西。  
  
这样的他，会被家族视为耻辱，查尔也必然不会放过他。  
  
这样的军队，会被法兰西视为耻辱，所有人都难逃一劫。  
  
比蒙下达了新的指令，扬帆，以三叠双翼梯阵，冲向联合舰队。  
  
这是一个不亚于方才那一百八十度大转弯的疯狂指令，在联合舰队占据了有利开火位置的情况下，法兰西舰队要凭借自身船体足够结实、吨位更大的优势，野蛮地冲撞地方舰队。  
  
标准的杀敌一千，自损八百。  
  
多伊奇的战列舰本就相对体型较小，为了灵活性而牺牲了坚固性。  
  
联合舰队只能被迫调转航向，然而这样一来，不仅是阵型被切割开了，甚至还进入了法兰西舰队的射程内。  
  
轰轰轰——  
  
火炮齐射，滚滚黑烟升上空中，海洋上漂浮的尸体越来越多，悲鸣和哀嚎夹杂在火炮轰鸣声中间，联合舰队的船体也开始有了破裂。  
  
艾莎下令避让，然后重振队形，但是比蒙令所有船只紧咬不放，发挥着火力上的绝对优势。  
  
到底是理论知识居多，又是个理性惯了的体面人，艾莎从未料想到比蒙会这么疯狂，那种横竖不过一死的歇斯底里非常可怕，若持续让双方这么对轰下去，联合舰队决计不是对手。  
  
艾莎当下做了决定，收去所有风雪，将它们凝聚在中央，注入魔力…一个高达半百的冰雪巨人出现在海里。  
  
“停止他们。”耗损过多，艾莎力竭后喘着气跪坐在船头，下达了唯一的命令，冰雪巨人便在水中大步行走，那双手一推，竟然轻易地将法兰西的双层战列舰推出战圈。  
  
意识到这是新的威胁，几乎不需要比蒙下令，法兰西舰队大部分的船都在调整航向，拉开距离，校准弹道，发射炮弹。  
  
然而这和常规的雪人不一样，它由艾莎本有的魔力倾注而成，哪怕被打散，最终又会凝聚在一块，重新回到艾莎创造出来的模样。  
  
联合舰队获得了喘息调整的机会，调整后，也对法兰西重新开始了射击。  
  
眼看着那怪物就这么将好不容易才拼下来的势头毁去，早已杀红了眼的比蒙下了最后的指令。  
  
誓死，击沉冰雪女王。  
  
在指挥官的授意下，针对巨人的炮轰还在继续，同时将距离越拉越远，处于暴怒状态的战争武器很自然地被引开了。比蒙亲自率领‘查理’号和‘路易’号以斜角向艾莎所在的位置逼近，火炮没命地齐射过去，同时，也在承受着护卫舰的集火。  
  
三层炮甲战列舰‘查理’，船头的甲板已经被打穿了，桅杆倒了一半。双层的‘路易’战列舰船尾也被打穿了，海水涌进船舱，大批船员利用小船逃离。  
  
两艘战舰以首尾相抵，艾莎周围围着的那几艘商船被挤翻、撞开。然而就算是这时，火炮依旧没有停息，对着己方射击也毫不在乎。  
  
亚森利用望远镜看到‘路易’上的射手，在瞄准艾莎进行射击，冰雪护盾保护了艾莎。护卫舰上射手受命瞄准了甲板上的比蒙，希望终结这场乱战。  
  
更要拦住那同归于尽的势头。  
  
血似花儿绽放，一朵洁白的雪片飞舞着，遮盖了比蒙凝视法兰西国旗的视线。  
  
“法兰西万岁！”  
  
战争自打响起，已经两个小时了。  
  
海洋上什么颜色都有，却唯独没有了蓝色。  
  
艾莎，你在哪儿呢？  
  
“殿下，该用餐了。”  
  
凯的一句轻唤，找回了安娜飘远的思绪。  
  
她低下头，手轻抚着冰玫瑰的花瓣，然后小心地将它放回床头，嘴里应着，“好的，这就来。”  
  
凯就在屋外等着，安娜边走边问，“艾莎寄信过来了吗？”  
  
“目前还没有收到陛下寄来的信件。”凯轻轻摇头，在这几天，安娜问了不下百遍，而他这个回答，也说了不下百遍。  
  
“殿下，其实，惯常在这时候，没有消息就是好消息…”  
  
凯停了下来，看着突然没有再走下去的安娜。  
  
“这是…雪？”  
  
凯终于看到屋子里飘舞的雪花片们，他瞪大眼睛，还不待思考，便被安娜撞歪了身子。  
  
安娜不知道自己怎么会突然背脊一阵发寒，心像是被掏空了一样，空空落落的。她压着心底的不安，往房间走去。  
  
那些六角状的冰花儿，在空中围着她转了个圈，然后被一阵风吹走，叫安娜看见那本应放着什么的柜子上，如今是空荡荡的。  
  
“这会融化吗？”  
  
“不会…那不只是冰，也是我魔力的一部分。”  
  
“就像送给法兰西的那座？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
骗子。  



	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文有完整版电子档，请微博搜索@spons0r

随着巨人化作飞雪，比蒙中数枪后倒地不起，法兰西失去两艘主力舰，副指挥投降，法兰西的旗帜一面面降下，换上了白色的旗帜。  
  
这场海战终于结束了。  
  
以地方的投降结束，对于联合舰队来说，却根本称不上是胜利。  
  
多伊奇王城的攻城战，汉莫在一波又一波的猛攻中，逐渐看到了希望，这时候他还不知道海上法兰西投降的事情。  
  
戈林知道，因为半个小时前他就已经抵达了，却没有继续行进。他对冰雪女王战胜法兰西这一件事是存着疑虑的。  
  
若阿伦黛尔战败，他就支援汉莫，助他攻入王城；若法兰西战败，损失惨重的法兰西将不会再保留和汉莫的合作关系，陆地更是冰雪女王发挥实力的好地方…  
  
第三军团的加入，将迅速粉碎汉莫的一切希望。  
  
铁骑从阵后踏入营区，他们动作迅猛，汉莫根本来不及抵抗。城内见到援军到来，余下的炮火和弓箭没命地射出，前后夹击下，这场内战，彻底画上了句号。  
  
戈林入城，向多伊奇未来的女王行礼，他的骑士剑高举，那是效忠的意思。  
  
辛蒂瑞拉接过那把剑，振臂一呼，“神佑多伊奇！”  
  
聪明的人带头呼应，“神佑女王！”  
  
乐佩在阳台上，自然看到了这一幕，她心里说不出到底是什么感觉，该为这场闹剧结束而感到庆幸吗？她正准备转身离开，就见一小队阿伦黛尔士兵闯进了游行的队伍，她们拦在辛蒂瑞拉身前，说了几句话，接着辛蒂瑞拉转头对戈林说了些什么，几百骑兵随着那队军士离开，向着海边跑去。  
  
这几天，消息被封锁，乐佩并不知道海上的那场战役，更不知道艾莎也参与其中。只是此时看到这么一队阿伦黛尔军人，她突然脊背发凉。  
  
乐佩抓住身边的侍卫长，“去了解一下发生了什么事。”  
  
阿伦黛尔的亲卫，和其他士兵的军装是不一样的。侍卫长隐约感知到了什么，不敢含糊，连忙指了几个人跟着自己。  
  
乐佩拢了衣服，觉得腿突然有些发软，又回到房间坐下。突然房门被打开，雪莉被佣人抱过来，呜呜地哭着，小脸上挂满了泪水。  
  
“怎么了？”乐佩连忙把孩子接过来抱住，“刚刚不还在睡觉吗？”  
  
“陛下，我们也不知道，公主殿下睡得好好的，突然就哭了起来，不说发生了什么，怎么哄都没用。”  
  
“我的女孩，告诉我发生了什么好吗？我们一起解决。”乐佩心疼极了，雪莉从小就乖巧，几乎从未这么哭闹过。  
  
在乐佩怀里，雪莉还是稍微好了一些，她委屈地哭着说，“艾莎…艾莎…艾莎走了呜呜呜，我说什么都没用呜…她不要我了…”  
  
“怎么会有这样的梦呢？”那种发冷的感觉重新找回，直觉就是那么可怕，她能联想到一些事，却希望一切都是自己的错觉，“艾莎多喜欢雪莉啊，怎么可能会不要我们的钻石呢？”  
  
“真的吗？”雪莉抽泣着，“乐佩我不想待在这儿了，我们回阿伦黛尔好吗？我想艾莎，想安娜，想凯，想格尔达…”  
  
“我们会回去的，就这几天，我答应你，好吗？”乐佩亲了亲她的额头，“别哭了，嗯？”  
  
雪莉一边点头，却还是架不住眼泪汪汪地掉落，身体跟着一起耸动，情绪依旧无法平静。  
  
“想听听妈妈怎么知道的，艾莎绝对不会不要我们雪莉吗？”乐佩说着，帮她擦眼泪，雪莉一抽一抽地，慢慢停了哭。  
  
“当你刚出生的时候，不像其他孩子那样哭个没停，安安静静的，医生都有点担心你的状态，直到艾莎过来…”乐佩顿了一下，雪莉睁大眼睛好奇地等着她继续说，“那时候你的眼睛都没怎么睁开，可是她一抱你，你就笑了起来。”  
  
“然后艾莎也笑，用她的脸贴着你的脸——就像这样。”  
  
天知道，那时候艾莎几乎是不笑的，大多数时候你能感觉到，她只是撑起了嘴角让自己看上去像是在笑而已。  
  
“人们问她要给你取什么名字，然后她说，亲爱的（chérie）…雪莉。”那位女王下意识回答完之后，才迟来地想起这应该由孩子的亲生母亲决定，她歉意的眼神和紧蹙的眉头，叫乐佩不知怎么地觉得很是可爱，然后笑着点头，就叫雪莉。  
  
谁能想象雪莉其实并不是艾莎的血脉呢？因为艾莎从没吝啬于表现她对孩子的爱，不管有多忙，她总是会花一段时间和孩子待在一起。所有人都能感受到，这个孩子的出现给艾莎带去了莫大的幸福，她将女王过去那些灿烂的笑容找了回来…就连乐佩，偶尔也会产生错觉，好像雪莉就是艾莎的孩子，无关其他人。  
  
“艾莎曾说，你是天神为她掉落的那一滴眼泪，那么闪亮，那么晶莹剔透，又不像冰那么冰冷，不像雪一样脆弱。所以，她总是叫你…”  
  
“小钻石！”  
  
“对，小钻石。”  
  
刚开始，乐佩只是以为，艾莎是想把所有无法表达出去的爱，以另一种方式付出在她们母女身上而已，这是一种代替满足，所以她很愿意帮助艾莎，好让这个人能高兴一点。  
  
直到有一次，和过去的每个周日一样，艾莎来到她的房间，咬她后颈的腺口…她们一向都是以这个方式，使得乐佩身上总是会带着艾莎的香气，那些私密的气味可以帮助她们瞒过艾格纳已经贴身服侍她们的佣人。  
  
但是不同以往的是，艾莎吻完舔完后松开口，并没有立即起床去到浴室…她将拥住乐佩腰际的手上移，隔着衣服揉捏乐佩的胸，乐佩没有拒绝，于是她又微微撑起身，把亲吻落在乐佩的脸上。  
  
也许是因为浅标感染了乐佩，也许是雪莉的存在使得她们相处起来好像一对真正的爱人，也许长时间的寂寞空虚使感情也受了影响，也许是因为晚餐时那一小杯红酒后劲来了…  
  
在那个瞬间，乐佩脑海里闪过一些想法，如果她没有怀孕，而是以盛装出席艾莎的舞会，如果艾莎没有一个爱而不得的人，她们会在那个晚上看到对方，讲上几句话，然后在某个时间点，陷进对方的眼里，羞怯而深情地吻住对方。结婚后，她们会拥有自己的孩子，比过去艾莎无微不至的照顾还要更仔细地照顾怀孕的自己，会在孩子降生的时候…所有人都以为她们是那样完美幸福的一对。  
  
乐佩没有拒绝艾莎，甚至转过头去，和艾莎绵长缱绻地接吻着，又任由她在自己的锁骨上留下吻痕。艾莎的动作温柔极了，从下往上脱乐佩睡裙的时候，从小腹向上亲吻乐佩胸口的时候，手轻轻抚摸私处的时候，那些动作实在太过温柔了…这让乐佩想到了那个笨拙的法兰西人，她无法将那个人抛到脑后，也无法投入进去。  
  
而艾莎也没有继续下去，乐佩略有些为难的样子将她从窘境中抽了出来。事实上，她对乐佩完全没起反应。  
  
世人常说alpha用下半身思考，不知理智为何物，可她倒好，这时候下半身比脑子还要清醒。  
  
她丧气地从乐佩身上起来，然后跌坐在一旁，为自己刚刚的行为道歉，“对不起，我只是有个愚蠢的想法，我以为我们很有默契，相处也很愉快，所以我以为或许我们能成为真正的家人，那样你就不需要带着雪莉离开…”  
  
因为按照约定，当两边的父亲离开人世，而局势也趋于安定的时候，艾莎负责制造王后和公主死亡的假象，而乐佩带着雪莉偷偷离开阿伦黛尔，大不列颠朋友会帮助她去澳大利亚定居。  
  
这件事使得乐佩不得不用实际行动来提醒艾莎，不要对雪莉投入那么多感情，不要把爱转移到自己身上，也不要让雪莉这么依赖她。她减少艾莎和雪莉相处的时间，为了不让雪莉养成对母亲的依恋，乐佩甚至让雪莉从小就直接称呼她们的名字，就像朋友。  
  
或许，也是在提醒乐佩自己。  
  
乐佩絮絮叨叨地从雪莉刚出生，到后来第一次爬行，第一次走路，第一次说话…想到了什么她就说什么，哪怕知道雪莉已经听着睡着了，可她还是没有停下来。  
  
她看到侍卫长沉重的脸上，有着哭过的痕迹，难以掩饰的悲伤让她方才一直的不安似乎变得更加确切。  
  
可她还是不想相信，她继续说，“你两岁生日的前一个月，艾莎就在紧张，她把礼物换来换去，最后甚至恨不得把所有的都一次性给你，我拦下来了，并告诉她，不要这么紧张，这只是一个生日…但是她认为你每一天都是珍贵的，天知道我竟然有些羡慕你了。”  
  
就算贝儿跟着辛蒂瑞拉走进来了她依旧没有停下来。直到佣人从侍卫长那儿听到了些什么，然后小心地走过来，“陛下，让我带殿下回去睡下吧。”  
  
怀里空空落落的感觉，叫乐佩很是难受，她揪着衣裳，终究还是不敢相信。  
  
“艾莎作为女王，需要做的准备肯定不少，怎么可能就这么两天…”  
  
“法兰西从未放弃过征服阿伦黛尔的野心，艾莎女王打算趁这次机会消除法兰西的威胁，同时也是为了支援多伊奇平定内乱。”  
  
“但是她有魔法，不需要咒语，不需要付出代价，用之不竭…”  
  
“法兰西人说，他们向女王集火，冰盾被打碎…船体受损，两艘战列舰将女王困在中间，跟着一起沉没了。”  
  
“她在哪儿？”  
  
“还没找到。”  
  
海面上浮着一百多具尸体，破碎的木板，大片大片的鲜血。  
  
血腥味引来了附近海域的鱼，他们费了很多功夫，才把那些鲨鱼赶走，但是想要下海搜寻打捞，依旧是很难成功的事。  
  
曾经那些冰雪给他们带去了多少希望，当它们通通消散的时候，就带去了多少绝望。  
  
乐佩捂住了脸，只有肩膀一耸一耸的，所有人都猜得到，她在哭，这时候不管说什么都是无法被安慰的。  
  
过了很久，乐佩将泪水擦干，然后抬头，看向辛蒂瑞拉，“请女王下令，让附近的船夫，仔细查找，或许在某个海边…”  
  
“我已经下令去找了。”  
  
但是可能性非常小，那附近大多都是山崖，极少有浅滩，而且发生战争的地方，距离海岸非常远。  
  
她们等了两天，什么都没等到。希望无比渺茫，法兰西那座雕像突然消散，将冰雪女王遭遇不测的消息迅速传开。亚森和亲卫队一致认为，安全起见，王后和公主应该先行回国。辛蒂瑞拉表示，愿意继续帮助阿伦黛尔人找艾莎女王的遗体，如果阿伦黛尔需要，多伊奇愿意派兵…  
  
乐佩抗拒这些人都用这种哀伤又笃定的语气说起艾莎的事，她不愿相信，更不愿让雪莉知道。  
  
贝儿一直都在旁观，不像威尔汗逝世的那段时间一直安慰她，努力让她想起一些美好的事，让她变得开心一点。  
  
事实上，贝儿不敢靠近乐佩，而乐佩也不让她靠近自己。  
  
一些问题一直存在，或许是因为自信，或许是因为恐惧，所以忽视了那些问题的存在，还采取了逃避的行动，似乎这样就能否认一切问题了。  
  
可该面对的，总是要面对。  
  
“最近，我总是会想起我们刚认识那会的事。”  
  
那是大不列颠和多伊奇正关系十分密切的时候，乐佩刚分化完，想要与王室结亲的人几乎挤破了多伊奇的宫门。可是乐佩向来不喜欢那些充满着利益气息的婚姻，求婚的人让她很是烦恼，威尔汗疼爱女儿，便由着她随队来到伦敦学习、旅游。  
  
贝儿代表文学院出席了交流会，乐佩就坐在外宾席听她演讲，那些文学史向来不为乐佩所喜，只是这场交流会她无法缺席，倒是演讲者精致的长相更值得一看。她肆无忌惮地视线，自然被贝儿所发现，她略有些纳闷地回看过去，然后流畅的演讲有了好几秒的停顿。用贝儿后来的话说，她倚靠在栏杆上，任由金色的长发垂下，就像童话里的莴苣公主。  
  
在当晚的庆功舞会上，乐佩闲逛着，偶然发现躲在角落里看书的贝儿，厚厚的书挡了她一半的脸，有人邀请她跳舞，她也只是抬手婉拒而已，眼睛根本就没离开过书本。乐佩觉得有意思，就主动凑上去了，她问，“是因为你喜欢的人没来吗？”  
  
贝儿摇头表示不解，“不，我没有喜欢的人。”  
  
“但是你打扮得这么好看，却只呆在角落看书，不和任何人交流。”  
  
“我打扮是因为我喜欢这条裙子，我觉得穿着挺好看的，不是为了任何人。”她看上去有些不高兴，可就是那不高兴的样子，让乐佩发觉了她的美。  
  
“你的感觉是对的，你美极了。”乐佩由衷地称赞道。  
  
“额，听着，我不是Omega，别在我这儿浪费时间了。”乐佩的称赞被贝儿误以为是勾搭的话语，可乐佩比起生气，更多的是惊讶。  
  
“你不是Omega？”乐佩不禁打量贝儿的身材，那圆润的香肩和丰满的胸，看着就知道触感肯定十分软嫩。  
  
“有谁规定只有Omega才能漂亮迷人吗？”贝儿彻底把书本放下来了，“分化只是为生理结构提供了多个可能而已，虽然目前主流观念刻板又落后，而基因又助长了那些本该被淘汰的思想的气焰，但是我依旧认为，我的第一性别是女性，我喜欢我本有的所有女性特征，我不会因为我发情的时候下身多长了根肉棒，然后改变平时的行为习惯，有问题吗？”  
  
“我想…没有。”乐佩被严厉的说辞唬住，她想说自己赞同她，但是另一方面，又觉得这些话哪里不对劲。  
  
贝儿没有再给她机会了，她抱着书，略有些高傲地绕开乐佩，“失陪。”  
  
作为一国公主，很少有人会这么对乐佩说这些事，她想，自己或许无意中刺到了贝儿某个痛点吧？  
  
在之后的日子里，她依旧在大不列颠学习。大多数不参加活动的时候，她会去大不列颠皇家图书馆。  
  
和多伊奇这种还是君主专制的国家不一样，大不列颠的皇家图书馆，只要人们通过正规的申请，便也能入内参观借学习，只是不能外借而已。  
  
乐佩再次见到了贝儿，图书馆里挤满了人，可她还是第一时间留意到了贝儿，就像贝儿一抬头，就也看到了她。她们隔着人海，用一个笑容和一个点头互相打招呼，连着整整四天。  
  
当乐佩认为自己可能喜欢贝儿，而贝儿也喜欢自己的时候，再多认识认识，没准会是一段不错的缘分。  
  
所以乐佩主动发出邀请，约在周末皇家图书馆对街的一家茶馆。可事实上，贝儿只觉得乐佩是个友好的朋友，根本就没往爱情这件事上想，她以为乐佩约她外出，是因为发现她们俩都正好在读博马舍的书，贝儿想和乐佩想要交流读书心得。  
  
乐佩自那以后就喜欢称呼贝儿为书呆子了，无论去哪儿，手边总是会有一本书，和她聊天的内容大部分也跟文学有关，看上去似乎只要有书看，就什么都不缺了。  
  
在以为感情就会止步于这么纯洁的朋友关系时，贝儿却突然因为乐佩答应作为某位伯爵的女伴出席舞会的事而闹起了别扭，她似乎理所当然地认为，乐佩不能和别的人那么亲密，乐佩一句为什么，她说了一大通关于人性险恶和流言可怕的道理，直到乐佩帮她做总结。  
  
“你爱我吗？”  
  
贝儿瞬间就像见鬼了一样，瞪大眼睛纠结了很久，最后才犹豫地承认，“我想，应该是的。”  
  
尽管在感情方面，贝儿迟钝得不像个法兰西人，但是她们依旧有着许多浪漫美好的回忆：第一次接吻，第一次做爱，在之后情到浓时，不自禁留下了绝对拥有的标记…  
  
短短一年里，感觉就像有好多年一样。  
  
爱情的美好，让她们忘记了现实的残酷，乐佩跟法兰西人相恋根本瞒不住威尔汗，他能容忍女儿找法兰西人，也默许了乐佩跟着刚毕业的贝儿去法兰西…直到贝儿发表了她的文章，直面抨击君主制度的一系列弊端，并且和法兰西的革命人士来往。  
  
是的，威尔汗不在乎女儿爱上一个穷学生，不在乎对方的身份低微，但是作为国王，作为君主制度的直接受益者，贝儿的立场是和他们这些贵族相对的。哪怕贝儿针对的只是法兰西国内，可是没有人能保证，随着一次次参与革命活动，她和乐佩的关系会不会被法兰西察觉，然后被法兰西王室利用，并挑起多伊奇和法兰西的战争。  
  
仅仅是跟着一起回想，就已经足够疲惫了。  
  
“我从朋友那儿收到密信，雅克·拉菲特准备组织队伍，正式向国会提案，反对教会继续插手教育。他提到了我，并希望我可以回去，和他们一起。”贝儿看着乐佩这段时间越发变得憔悴无比的脸。  
  
“你一直就很尊敬那位拉菲特先生不是吗？这次是个不错的机会吧，你一直在为你理想的民主社会而奋斗不是吗？”乐佩叹了一口气，这段时间和贝儿的重聚，就像做梦一样，她们都有意识地没有去思考在这之后的事，“什么时候出发？”  
  
“说是越快越好，我本想直到你回阿伦黛尔…”  
  
“贝儿，你知道的，我从来不想阻止你做你想做的事。”乐佩打断了她，“都是我心甘情愿的，你没必要为此感到抱歉。”  
  
“我们之间，没有亏欠的说法，你说过的。”  
  
“但最近有，我让你难受了，不是吗？”  
  
乐佩深吸了一口气，否定了这个说法，“让我难受的，不是你，那是我自己的问题。如果我不愿意，你勉强不来的。”  
  
“是吗？”贝儿勉强撑出一点笑容，好让自己的表情不要太难看。  
  
“曾经我以为见了面，我会死心的，可是却变得越来越贪心。我又想说我变成熟了，把过去你嫌我没做好的地方都改了…结果发现那都是伪装的，好像我真的变得更聪明，更迷人，更值得爱一样。”  
  
她蹲到了乐佩的腿边，轻轻握着她的手，“但是感觉我努力改变了，甚至成了当初我讨厌的那个样子，变得不再像我。直到我意识到那全是无用功，你正在离我越来越远。”  
  
“如果我继续任性下去，用那些拙劣的方式留在你身边，可能最后会丑陋得我自己都看不下去吧？”  
  
“我爱你，能确定你还爱我，但是我们没有未来，我感觉对了吗？”  
  
乐佩的无言，或许是对这个问题的默认。  
  
但贝儿发现她在逃避自己的视线，她有想讲的话，可被其他原因影响，讲不出来。  
  
这其实不难猜，战争以后，乐佩表现出来的情绪所有人都看得出来，贝儿过去的嫉妒都得到了验证，可也不再有资格质问，也舍不得叫乐佩伤心，为难。  
  
“我现在很爱你，爱到哪怕叫我去死也不会迟疑的程度。但当我们彻底分手，我将试着不那么爱你，甚至还可能爱上别人。瞧，这不是什么罪恶的事，标记只是标志着我们还爱着对方而已，但它不能成为一段爱情的牢笼。随着时间推移，忘记爱某个人的感觉不算怪事，你对别人动心是正常的，不要为我感到抱歉，好吗？”  
  
当年乐佩走得突然，连一句分开的话都未曾有过，而时隔将近四年的时候，这竟然会从自己嘴里说出来。贝儿把那个好不容易才从另一件事里停了哭又被自己惹哭的人抱进怀里，捧着她的脸，让她看到同样正在流泪的自己。  
  
“我亲爱的长发公主，让时光倒转，带回曾经的我，然后治愈所有吧。”  



	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文有完整版电子档，请微博搜索@spons0r

亲卫队的队长带着三百人，分了三个船队，在附近海域搜查着。多伊奇也派了五个小队，在沿海地方走访搜查。  
  
所有人都在期待着奇迹出现，期待冰雪降临大地，同时带着那位女王回归。  
  
但是没有冰雪，战争过后，天气异常地晴朗。  
  
打捞的尸体越多，越是失望；时间拖得越久，越是没有希望。  
  
出了这片海域，就已经不是人类可以去探寻的区域了。  
  
启程回阿伦黛尔的事已经迫在眉睫，而阿伦黛尔国内，正围绕到底是让安娜公主加冕，或是让雪莉加冕的事而争论不停。  
  
一个Omega公主，和一个不到三岁的公主，两个糟糕的选择，而他们必须从中选择一个相对可行的。  
  
贵族官员之间吵得不可开交，而安娜坐在主位上，一张脸苍白得吓人，她似乎并不在乎这些人的吵闹，只是倚靠着靠背，眼泪无声地顺着脸颊流下，关于艾莎的记忆都在不断涌现。  
  
她的整个人生，从未离开过艾莎这个人，和艾莎这个名字。她们在一起成长的时间，短暂分别后突然变得冷淡的时间，重新亲密起来有了关系的那些时间…所有时间。  
  
艾莎…艾莎…艾莎…  
  
如果当初坚持跟艾莎一起去，或许她不会选择那么冒险的方法，或许艾莎会为了自己而费更多心思去布置…就算还是避不开这场灾难，那至少也不会像现在这样，自己一个人绝望地在这里，感受着可怕的窒息感。  
  
好了…他们终于停止争论到底是谁更适合继承王位了，而时转而讨论起了艾莎女王的葬礼。  
  
从前线回来的信息只说女王中枪，她乘坐的船被击沉，并没有明确的说，找到了遗体…那就或许…或许还有一线生机呢？  
  
她想要斥责这些人，可是从并没有合适的表达，因为这些人，至少表面上都是为了阿伦黛尔好。  
  
安娜站起身来，然后径直离开了议政厅，她不知道自己到底还能去哪里，但是似乎如果只是安静地待着，她会疯的。  
  
乐佩一行人拖了四天，最后还是出发踏上归国路，不同的是，这一次护卫的主要工作，由亚森将军负责，这个才三十的军人，这几天下来，却有了五十多的感觉，原本像烈火一样的红发，不知何时开始有了一根根白发，眼里布满了血丝。  
  
乐佩能感受到，不仅是亚森，几乎所有阿伦黛尔军士，都被笼罩在了压抑的氛围中。  
  
在加入军队，成为阿伦黛尔军人的那一刻起，他们便宣誓，忠诚于阿伦黛尔、忠诚王室、忠诚女王，哪怕是献出性命，也在所不惜。可是在这一次战役中，他们没能在短时间内控制住敌人，并为他们的大意付出了惨痛的代价——他们的女王。  
  
一如当初现世时，犹如神话一般存在的阿伦黛尔女王，在海上牺牲了。  
  
那并不是阿伦黛尔内部的问题，外界的关心和试探可不会考虑阿伦黛尔人民的心情，政治只关心，失去女王的阿伦黛尔王室是否会发生派别纷争？他们的继承人是谁？阿伦黛尔的局势是否安稳？还值得继续保持商贸合作关系吗？  
  
在这种时候，继续等待那虚无缥缈的奇迹，是不明智的。  
  
七天里依旧杳无音讯，已经触及一个‘国家’的底线。  
  
【艾莎女王的葬礼将在十日举行。】  
  
公告一经发出，大家都在计算着，只有五天了。  
  
王后乐佩携公主雪莉归国。  
  
安娜按照礼节，来到码头迎接。看着那船逐渐入港，安娜恍惚觉得这一幕很不真切，在大半个月前，她还和艾莎一同站在这个位置，看着乐佩她们的船远走，那不可言说的窃喜还那么鲜明，之后发生那些事还那么美好。在十一天前，她还在这个位置，纠结着人前不能拥抱艾莎的事。  
  
“我会尽快把人都带回来的。”  
  
那你呢？  
  
你忘记把自己带回来了。  
  
还来得及…艾莎…在那些该死的人们宣告你死去的事前，快回来。  
  
求求你…和乐佩一起，从那艘船上走下来，威风堂堂地告诉所有人，你成功将你的王后和孩子，从危险中救出。  
  
现实总是残酷的。  
  
安娜和乐佩这些人，期待的是艾莎活着回来。  
  
而更多的人，期待的是找到艾莎的尸体。  
  
亲卫队的队长承受了巨大的压力，那些压力来自于外界，也来自于她自身。  
  
活要见人，死要见尸。  
  
唯一能做的，就是继续扩大搜查范围，哪怕没有成效的同时，还增加了搜查的风险。  
  
曾经犹如天神的冰雪女王，总不能有一场连尸骨都没有的葬礼吧？  
  
“这个地方能去吗？”  
  
掌舵的人不禁皱眉，然后摇头，“那可不要轻易尝试。”  
  
“为什么？”这个答案听上去很是突兀，她圈了三个点，之前的都说没问题，可这次却被拒绝了。  
  
“那附近在海上很有名，我们称那一带为‘迷失岛’。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“开始是传闻人鱼在那一带活动，人类一靠近，便会故意用歌声魅惑船员们。另一方面，是因为那儿的水况确实不好，而且还有很多礁石，容易沉船。”  
  
越是危险的地方，直觉越是指向那里。  
  
“能试着探一下吗？”军人说得坚定，不容反驳。  
  
“行吧…”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
经过四个小时的航行，距离越来越近，海上也越来越不平静了。  
  
‘迷失岛’在一开始就展示出了她的威力。  
  
“现在撤离还来得及。”  
  
“不，我们还可以再靠近一些。”她说着，走上甲板，一边发令，要手下的水手去做好停靠和入水的准备。  
  
浪头越来越猛，她独自停留在甲板上，利用望远镜观察着不远处的那座岛。  
  
突然，她快速地跑回了驾驶舱，“我们往那个方向靠。”  
  
“现在浪头越来越猛，风向也不好，放弃吧！”  
  
“就是那儿，速度快点会没问题的，拖久了更不利，我们要搜查完这一带才算完。”  
  
“这太冒险了。”  
  
这劝告没用，她拿着望远镜重新站在甲板上，恨不能看得更清楚才好…而本该为有所进展的情况感到放松的心，也在不断下沉。  
  
葬礼，如期而至。  
  
安娜在走进教堂的时候，还有些恍惚。  
  
这家教堂她来过四次，母亲的葬礼，艾莎的婚礼，父亲的葬礼，艾莎加冕…她曾以为，或许不会再有自己走进来的第五次了。  
  
但是事实是，她又一次走进来了。  
  
她也看到了乐佩和雪莉，那是自码头自己转身离去后的第一次碰面。  
  
安娜无法克制自己去设想那些如果，如果乐佩不是多伊奇国王的公主，如果乐佩她们打从一开始就没回多伊奇…她不恨乐佩或是雪莉，也不恨任何人，她只是想在无数个如果里偷到那一瞬间艾莎回到她身边的画面而已。  
  
可是那些想法除了让更多人沉浸于痛苦以外，没有任何意义。  
  
歌唱班用略带伤感的语调，吟唱着阿伦黛尔传统祝福颂。黑袍的神父站在中央，以上帝的名义，歌颂女王，祝福女王。人们找到了过去艾莎在加冕仪式上穿的礼服，准备让这一套衣服躺在棺木里，在最后时刻，代替下落不明的女王接受神圣的祝福。  
  
是的，这是直接放弃了找回艾莎的意思，放弃了奇迹的意思。  
  
瞧一瞧吧：  
  
一场没有艾莎的女王葬礼。  
  
一场不是为了纪念而举行的仪式。  
  
一场以让艾莎彻底死去为目的的阴谋。  
  
可安娜无法拒绝这些安排，因为她的姐姐，残忍地抛弃她离去以后，还留了一个无法抗拒的理由，让她必须活下去。一份由乐佩保管已久的遗嘱，肯定了安娜作为王位继承人的资格，也让那场关于王位的争论有了绝对的结果。  
  
安娜走向中央，那个小桌案上，有着准备好的悼词。  
  
只要把那一整段话念完，以阿伦黛尔官方肯定艾莎女王已死，作为女王的继承人，自己将会努力治理国家，阿伦黛尔的政治局势正好，各国可放心继续和阿伦黛尔保持商业贸易往来。  
  
像是读故事一样，把这段话读出来，满足人们所希望的那样。  
  
“女王艾莎…”教堂里安静得可怕，以至于安娜觉得自己声音里的沙哑肯定被所有人听到了。  
  
她停顿了一下，再次警告自己，安娜，不要在意内容，那只是一段没有感情的官话。  
  
“无论是作为一个国家的统治者、守护者，一个家庭里的配偶、母亲、姐妹，又或者是单纯的一个人，她总是让我们看到了最好的那一面。摒开魔法的存在，她依旧是针对‘完美’这个词的最合理的答卷，带领着阿伦黛尔走在正确的道路上。当噩耗传来，阿伦黛尔上下都沉浸在失去艾莎的极度悲痛之中…”  
  
“我们都努力地以各自不同的方式来面对这件事，这种感情难以言喻，因为继最初的震惊之后，所产生的往往已经不能只用一个单词来形容：伤心、不解、愤怒，以及期待奇迹出现的渴望。那些感情重压在我的家人身上，也一度将我拉进深潭。”  
  
“但是，我们所有人必须承认，冰雪消融了，女王艾莎去到了我们无法找到的地方。”  
  
不…  
  
“就像相信黑暗总会有褪下的那一天，就像相信太阳总会出来，就像万物都会迎来新生一样…”  
  
不…  
  
“眼下——”  
  
[阿伦黛尔必须要从巨大悲痛中解脱出来。]  
  
那张纸上写着。  
  
[我们将继承女王的意志，让一切回到正轨，做下一步该做的事。]  
  
“阿…”  
  
安娜，读出来。  
  
“我…”  
  
安娜，继续照着念。  
  
不，那不是我想说的话，如果连我都承认了…艾莎就彻底没希望了。  
  
“我依旧选择相信…”  
  
“尊敬的公主殿下！”门口的骚动声直接打断了所有人对安娜的注意力，他们纷纷向后方望去，只见一个年轻的侍卫头上还缠着纱布，她在红发女人的搀扶下，一瘸一拐地慢慢走进了教堂。  
  
乐佩第一时间认出来了这个年轻的侍卫，准确来说，她是亲卫队的侍卫长。  
  
那位年轻的侍卫长，在说话前，红肿的眼再次蓄上了泪水，“殿下，我们带回来了。”  
  
“什么？”安娜耳内阵阵鼓响。  
  
在这时，另一队人已经通过了凯的示意，被后置的抬棺仪式，现在以另一个不合适的形式和时间，开始进行了。  
  
悼词在那一句万物都将迎来新生的地方结束，女王被放置在花台上，接受所有人的献花和祝福。  
  
作为艾莎的家人，安娜应该是第一个上前完成这个传统的人。但这一次，就再也没有如果了。  
  
安娜，别去看，只是一件礼服罢了…  
  
“安娜。”乐佩握住了安娜的手，轻声地劝她，“该看看她了。”  
  
安娜，如果艾莎如果真的在那里躺着的话，你只有这一次机会能看看她的脸了…  
  
那份不确定，催促着安娜向前，直到看到那张熟悉的脸。  
  
依旧美丽，但已毫无生气。  



	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文有完整版电子档，请微博搜索@spons0r

在欧罗巴洲的历史记载中，一八三零年相关的重要内容，实在是太多了。  
  
多伊奇的威尔汗国王去世，指定辛蒂瑞拉为王位继承人，此决定导致了后来汉莫联合法兰西发动了内战。  
  
阿伦戴尔的艾莎女王，协同多伊奇第三海上军团，与法兰西舰队进行了激烈的一站。战争以法兰西的指挥官比蒙被击杀，法兰西投降告终。也正是在这场威海战争中，艾阿伦戴尔的女王艾莎先是被击中了手臂，其所乘坐的船也被敌人击沉，最终壮烈牺牲了。  
  
随着多伊奇辛蒂瑞拉加冕礼成，阿伦黛尔也在不久后迎来了新的女王，安娜。两国签订了盟友协议，建立了牢固的贸易合作关系。  
  
那一场威海战役影响深远，有因此变得牢固的，也有因此分崩离析的。  
  
查尔国王一意孤行让法兰西海上军队力量损失惨重，也让法兰西因为他不光彩的行为——和一个趁着葬礼期间发动内战的人结盟，这简直成了整个欧罗巴洲的笑话。  
  
查尔国王为代表的内阁再次遭到了来自国会的质疑，法兰西国内的新旧秩序的对峙局面形成。十一月寒冬，查尔颁布新法令：宣布要限制出版自由，引入新闻审查制度，加大惩罚力度；解散新选出的国会，使用新的选举法，这使得新选举中半数以上的中产阶级选民失去了投票资格。  
  
法兰西的劳动群众和自由资产者认为他已经彻底背离了当年《宪章》里的条约。自颁布的头天下午，反对派主要报刊的编辑和记者们集合在一起，他们起草抗议书，以拒绝承认解散议会，宣布政府已经失去合法性。  
  
几千名工人和大学生们走上街头游行示威，和军警发生了武力冲突。随后，国民自卫军加入了示威的队伍，他们于黎明破晓之际，筑起街头堡垒，占领了巴黎的武器库。此时最初的群众抗议演变成了武装起义。拉菲特为首的温和派力主谈判，但查尔对此非常抗拒，并派出军队试图镇压起义军。  
  
经过激烈的交火，起义军控制了巴黎，占领王宫。随着各地起义军的成功消息传来，查尔不得不迫于形势，撤回新法令，并同意根据起义军意愿，由他们选举摄政官。可惜，为时已晚，新势力一心推倒他的统治，又怎么会让他继续作为法兰西的国王呢？  
  
短短七天的时间，法兰西王国走到终点。一个重生的法兰西，正随着时代的发展，缓缓走向以资本民主为核心的新秩序社会。  
  
出于对旧势力的批判，也出于一种友好的信号，法兰西新政府打造了一尊和当年阿伦黛尔送来的和平女神像一样的铜像。并在旁边写上，“谨以此纪念威海大战中为和平献身的艾莎女王。”  
  
然而，在历史的书卷上，人们有意的避开了艾莎女王拥有魔法这一事实。  
  
在那些记载中，她是一个年轻有为的君王，是一个出色的政治家，人们甚至把她过去的几篇随笔找了出来，给她安上了文学家的名头。  
  
一来，是大多数人随着时间转移，科技逐渐变得发达，她们已经不再愿意相信魔法的存在；二来，那些神秘力量是他们所不能拥有的，承认有那么一位神明一般的人物，有阻工业资本社会的发展。  
  
其实多年以来，艾莎也一直对自己的魔法有着很大的疑惑，为什么这样的力量会出现在她的身上？  
  
她需要为此付出什么代价吗？  
  
以及，这魔力会突然消失吗？  
  
这不单只是艾莎一个人的担忧，也是所有知道这魔力存在的人们所困惑的。  
  
人们总是不吝惜于用最险恶的心思，去猜忌那些未知的事物。哪怕艾莎什么都没做，可是依旧会有人对她的行动心生戒备。  
  
她无法控制那些人的敌意和恐惧，也无法知晓控制冰雪的能力是否有一天会突然消失，更不知道日渐在体内变得强盛的感觉会不会有一天干脆撕裂她的身体。  
  
在这种不安的情况下，艾莎曾经有过很长一段时间的纠结和迷惘。  
  
之后不再纠结，并不是因为艾莎想通了，而仅仅是分化时期发生的事故，叫她无暇顾及自己内心那点困惑，转而陷入了更深的纠结之中。  
  
哪怕是身陷最后的危机时刻，艾莎依旧在思考。  
  
那些哀嚎在耳边充斥，海洋、炮火、鲜血…整个能触目的地方，都成了红的。  
  
艾莎甚至能听到，人们在呼喊着，那是地狱，是死神降临了人间。  
  
哪怕在更早以前她已经料想到了这场战争是无可避免的，而战争中的伤亡也是无可避免的，通常，舍不得对敌人下狠手，敌人却总是不会对你有一点心软。为了阿伦黛尔，为了不让战争升级，也为了自保，艾莎必须做选择，就像现在这样，用冷血的态度，下达一个个残酷的决定，最后促成这一边倒的局势。  
  
尽管内心深处，艾莎并不愿看到这样的惨剧。  
  
那是上天给予的馈赠吗？  
  
利用这份力量，她能保卫弱小的阿伦黛尔免受战争的摧残，使阿伦黛尔的人们免受战争的苦难…至少只要她在，就不会允许任何人破坏阿伦黛尔和平安宁的日子。  
  
可是，又怎么会有这么残忍的馈赠？  
  
如果分化那年，不是因为魔法失控，艾莎身边就不至于没有一个医生，来帮助她抑制分化带来的发情困扰…也更不会因此，对年幼的安娜犯下那无法饶恕的罪行。  
  
当枪火齐发，手臂和肩部传来撕裂地痛感，鲜血染红了身体，她唯一能做的是撑起冰盾，努力阻挡下一波射击。  
  
安娜…  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“法兰西万岁！”  
  
我在哪里？  
  
“阿伦黛尔交给你了。”  
  
“我会尽快把人都带回来的。”  
  
我是谁？  
  
“但是，你确定吗？你要亲自去吗？”  
  
谁在说话？  
  
“我的王后和我的孩子有危险，我必须去。”  
  
去哪儿？  
  
“艾莎…”  
  
“艾莎…”  
  
艾莎…谁是艾莎？  
  
“安娜，我亲爱的妹妹…我爱你。”  
  
谁是安娜？  
  
谁爱爱娜？  
  
我这是要去哪里？  
  
“如果玛琳菲森能诚实地面对自己的爱意，奥罗拉或许就可以幸免于难了…”  
  
谁是玛琳菲森？奥罗拉又是谁？  
  
为什么这些声音会在我耳边响起？  
  
“奥罗拉如果有你这种勇气，或许玛琳菲森就不会犯下那样的错误了。”  
  
“我这哪是勇气？只是自私罢了。她爱人族，爱大自然，爱玛琳菲森，并且愿意为了保护她所爱的，献出生命。”  
  
“可我只爱你，除了你，我其他的都不在乎了。”  
  
谁？  
  
[继续走！]  
  
[我是谁？这些声音，这些人，这些地方，都是什么？]  
  
[当你走到路的尽头，就会知道答案了。]  
  
[你是谁？]  
  
[别废话了，赶紧走！]  
  
“想吃蛋糕、巧克力、水果派…”  
  
“艾莎～”  
  
又一次。  
  
每一次迈出步子，声音就会出现。  
  
每一次听到声音，就会有空去了什么的感觉。  
  
[你在挣扎什么？]  
  
[这是什么？谁的声音？为什么我会听到那些声音？]  
  
[你太啰嗦了——]  
  
耳边‘咻’地一声，鞭子落下，尖锐的痛感似乎是生生削走了一块肉。  
  
“安娜…我亲爱的妹妹。”  
  
[这是我的声音。]  
  
我亲爱的妹妹…安娜。  
  
[是我，是我说的，我爱安娜。]  
  
[我说够了——]  
  
鞭子再次被高高举起，却没有落下来。  
  
然后，一个新的声音出现了。  
  
[不要再试图找回记忆，已经第九次了，你还不懂吗？无论你怎么挣扎，你最终都是要再次回到这里的。]  
  
[已经第九次了？]她抓住了这个词。  
  
[这是哪里？]  
  
[死灵之国。我们是你的引路人。]  
  
[引路人？]  
  
[我们负责带领亡魂进入死灵之国。]  
  
[我是亡魂？]  
  
[既然她不愿意轻轻松松地忘记一切，那我就让她感受记忆被鞭子剥离的滋味。]  
  
[记忆被鞭子剥离…所以，我忘记了我是谁，对吗？]  
  
身体被再次推动着向前走去。  
  
“你要坏，就坏彻底一些，再不准假惺惺地问我会不会后悔。”  
  
“让我就算后悔，也无法离开你。”  
  
[安娜…]  
  
“艾莎，我不希望把我的勇气，耗费在追逐你、猜测你到底在不在乎我，是否还需要我的事情上。”  
  
“抓住我，或者，放弃我。”  
  
[艾莎…]  
  
她的声音被另一个声音回答，就像尖刺，刮着脊背。  
  
[失去记忆，是死神对亡者的祝福，你无法反抗，也不应该反抗。]  
  
[那怎么会是祝福？]  
  
“我曾经说，如果非要下地狱，我们一起。因为我不在乎未来有什么可怕的事在等着我，但我在乎未来没有你。”  
  
“艾莎，告诉我…你是希望我不爱你吗？”  
  
[生者的世界，已与你无关。记住那些事，只会让你一直沉浸在无法得到的痛苦之中。]  
  
[只有忘记了，才会有新的开始。]  
  
那句话，似乎剥夺走了反抗的权力，她只能继续向前走，一边听着那些声音，隐约似乎哪些地方变成了一片混沌。  
  
“艾莎，不要为难你自己，不要为我伤心，求求你，直接拒绝我，厌恶我，谴责我。”  
  
“我甚至不再抱怨我们的姐妹关系，因为我们是姐妹，所以我才能从出生到现在和你拥有那么多美好的记忆，也因为我们是姐妹，所以你至少无法像拒绝别人一样，果断地将我永远隔离。”  
  
“安娜，别把伤害你自己的话说得那么轻松。”  
  
“我的女王陛下，你知道吗？和失去挚爱的痛相比，任何不像话的事情都将会变得渺小。”  
  
“我不能失去你，安娜。”  
  
“可是艾莎，我怎么能接受一个除你以外的alpha？”  
  
[不…我不需要新的开始。]  
  
[你说什么？]  
  
“艾莎，你真的清楚，你想要的是什么吗？”  
  
[我要的，是安娜。]  
  
那些零碎的片段，已经无法拼凑完整，但我从不怀疑。  
  
我想要的，是安娜。  
  
我想要的，是安娜幸福。  
  
[你已经死了。]  
  
“我确实有事要做，但是，抽点时间来陪陪我的小钻石，我还是做得到的。”  
  
“艾莎你真好！”  
  
“魔法！魔法！”  
  
[魔法？]  
  
她站定，眼睛猛地睁开，似乎一下推开了万重迷雾。  
  
她终于看清眼前的一切了，在漫长的隧道两旁，那些画面闪动着，而往身后，那些画面的色彩正在逐渐消失。  
  
而身边站着的，只有一个‘人’。  
  
它手上拿着一条冒着黑烟的鞭子，比冰雪还冷的，是死亡的气息。  
  
而它张嘴，是另一副平静和气的语气。  
  
[你又走到这一步了。]  
  
没有人能想象到‘重新拥有’会带来更多对失去的恐惧。人会为避开恐惧，而走向相反的方向，又能做到怎样的程度。  
  
艾莎也不知道自己能做到什么程度，但是，她答应过安娜，让她感受自己是多么需要她，多么离不开她。  
  
[安娜还不知道，我爱她。]  
  
潜意识里闪过什么，她举起了自己的双手，从没试过在看到指尖飘动的冰雪时，竟会有这般喜悦。  
  
[那已经不重要了，生者的时间会流逝，也会忘记。]  
  
[可我…就是怕她忘记啊…]  



	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文有电子档和实体在售，请微博搜索@spons0r

自死后，艾莎第一次睁开双眼时，意识是空的，全世界在她的眼里，都是虚无的一片。  
  
唯一能看到的，是位于西方的一道光亮，鬼魂被自觉吸引，本能告诉她，去跟随那道光。  
  
水在身前凝成马的外形，然后向艾莎低下头颅，那是渡亡灵的马。  
  
引路者在她下马以后，便引着她，走向记忆走廊。  
  
大部分死魂，无法意识到自己的死亡，最终会跟随着引路人，直接走过长廊，将自己的记忆全部熄灭。  
  
艾莎最初也没意识到自己的死亡，直到，她听到了声音。  
  
“艾莎——！”  
  
声音就像天上的雷，她无法抓住那道声音的来源。  
  
“你是阿伦黛尔的女王，是我的姐姐艾莎，我的情人。你答应过我，永远不会主动放弃我的。”  
  
[继续走！]  
  
引路者催促道。  
  
“艾莎…”  
  
那一声声呼唤终于让艾莎找回了些许意识——安娜在伤心。  
  
她转身，要顺着来时的路跑回去，她催动魔法，想让河面结冰，可是汹涌的水面使得冰层在水面上无法停留半分。她直接冲入河内，希望借助冰面的力量，跑出这片水。  
  
但是她很快就失败了，水的质量非常轻，哪怕只是一根羽毛，也会难以停留在水面。  
  
艾莎差点直接在冥河水里消亡了。  
  
她被引路者抓住，遭受四次鞭笞，被剥离了关于死亡的记忆。  
  
第二次，她冻住引路者，在河边搜寻过河的工具，被引路者再次抓住，这一次被打，她忘记了自己是谁。  
  
第三次，她制出冰雪巨人拖住引路者，又做了一条小冰船…  
  
第四次…  
  
已经尝试过八次了。  
  
记忆被不断剥离出去，有时候是被那虚空中的声音唤醒，有时候是被记忆长廊里的记忆唤醒。  
  
然后，她开始挣扎反抗…反抗失败被捉回，于是再一次受到惩罚。  
  
第九次，冰雪在空中凝结，最终化为无数冰锥，尖刺对准了同一个方向。  
  
但是就连这个，似乎引路者都已经习惯了。  
  
它似乎还在自己的困惑里。  
  
[答案不一样了。]  
  
[什么？]  
  
它说，[前面八次，你说的不是这句话。]  
  
艾莎脑海中隐约闪过一句话，然后把那句话说出来，[我怕…她不会忘记我。]  
  
[为什么记忆越来越少的情况下，你想要离开的意志却越来越坚定？]  
  
记忆的大部分空白，让艾莎对于这个问题本身感到了迷茫。  
  
事实上，脑海里，关于安娜的画面也是一片空白的。  
  
可她心里回荡着那句话。  
  
“你把选择权给我，叫我怎么能主动放弃你？”  
  
[我答应过她，永远不会主动放弃她。]  
  
[但是，你死了。]  
  
它平淡地说，[你的葬礼已经举行，你的尸体也被埋进了土壤里，一切都已经结束了。]  
  
[冥界一天，人间一年。这是你在冥界的第九天，生者的世界已经过去了九年。]  
  
[九年？]  
  
艾莎失神地重复了这个词。  
  
[对于生者来说，你是不可更改的过去，她们已经慢慢放下了失去你的悲伤，开始她们新的生活。你何必固执地想要回去呢？]  
  
[不…]  
  
[总会有一个正直而且热诚地爱着安娜的人出现，然后代替你，给她最好的一切。]  
  
[不！]  
  
[你看。]  
  
引路者往旁边一指，画面在壁面上展开——二十五岁的安娜，有着不同过去的成熟。  
  
她坐在花园里，对面坐着的一个年纪相仿的女人，艾莎听不到她们在说什么，但是她看到了安娜的手指那枚戒指，而对面那女人的手上，同样也有一枚戒指。  
  
[这个女人，是一个alpha，她正直、善良、美丽。当年，你就试图让她娶安娜。]  
  
[不…安娜…]  
  
[就连你自己，也认为比起你，这样的人更能让她幸福。]  
  
[一切都已经过去了。你明白了吗？]  
  
[过去了…]  
  
[你依旧不明白？]  
  
引路者的手一挥，壁上的画面再次变化。  
  
“艾莎…”  
  
年幼的安娜，被压在已经失去理智的姐姐身下，出于本能，她知道自己正在被伤害，所以她一直在通过哭喊的方式，试图求艾莎放开自己。  
  
[不要！停下！]  
  
这喊叫似乎是在祈求当年的艾莎停下那些可怕的行为。  
  
但只是画面停止了而已，艾莎记忆的碎片里，有安娜那些无助的模样。  
  
无论安娜是否爱自己，那都是无可饶恕的罪行。  
  
那是世间最肮脏、最丑陋不堪的行径。  
  
[罪行、隐瞒、欺骗、乱伦、婚外情…你给不了她任何美好。而现在，她可以拥有美好的一切，你在执着什么？]  
  
[我的孩子，你已经做到极限了，没人会责怪你的。]  
  
[不…]  
  
[就像冬天最终会奔向春天，黑暗会被光明包裹…我向往着安娜。]  
  
[一直以来，不是因为安娜需要我，而是我需要安娜。]  
  
[我的灵魂深处，或许本身伴随着控制冰雪的能力，一同印刻着罪恶。所以我肖想着，纯白无暇的珍珠，温暖和煦的太阳…从安娜出生的那瞬间，我就爱她。]  
  
[亲情、爱情、友情，这些感情的极致，便是我对安娜的爱。]  
  
[哪怕毁了她，也毁了我自己。]  
  
引路者的声音极其古怪，同它的语气一样，似是轻蔑，却又似怜悯。  
  
[可你没意识到吗？你无法离开这里。]  
  
[哪怕，你侥幸过了冥河，出了冥界，作为一个亡魂，你回到生者的世界去，能做什么？]  
  
{你的肉体在海里泡了数日，是人鱼利用海泥，帮你把身上残破的部分修补好的。现在尸体被埋在地里，已经开始腐烂。你以为，你回得去吗？]  
  
它略停顿了一下，接着又说。  
  
[你的灵魂已经挨了近六十下鞭笞，每一下都直接对灵魂形成损害，当你遭到第八十一下时，你会直接被打散，连地狱，都去不了。]  
  
[值得吗？]  
  
艾莎的眉头从未有过的舒展，语气依旧坚定。  
  
[或许我会忘记我是谁，但是，我不能忘记，我爱安娜。]  
  
就在这时，声音又出现了。  
  
“艾莎，已经九年了，爱丽儿告诉我，在你离去的日子里，通过这个螺号，大海就会将我的声音传达给亡者…”  
  
[安娜！]  
  
“昨晚我梦到你了，你在那片大海里沉睡着，我努力地向你游去，可是游到后来，我却离你越来越远…”  
  
[安娜…]  
  
“我又出现幻听了…真好，至少我还能通过这样的方式，听到你的声音…”  
  
声音被兀地掐断，自阴影下，那张脸狰狞至极。  
  
[不，不是幻听…]  
  
艾莎甚至不想责问引路者方才的谎言，她喃喃着，是对它说，也是对自己说的。  
  
[哪怕是为了保留和安娜在一起的记忆消亡，我也不愿以忘记安娜来获取新生。]  
  
[有意思…一个宁愿直接消亡也不愿意消去记忆的死魂，一个坚持九年试图唤醒亡魂的人。]  
  
[冥界从没有过像你们这么执着而又特别的人。]  
  
它的手伸出，将漂浮在空中的冰锥捏在枯骨一般的手里。  
  
艾莎却有一种自己被紧紧拽住的感觉。  
  
然后，她听到它说。  
  
[我给你一个选择的机会。]  
  
[我可以让你回到人间，甚至是让你重新拥有自己的身体…但是，你需要付出一些代价。]  
  
艾莎强忍住可怕的痛楚，问，[什么代价？]  
  
[先不急，先仔细听好我的要求。]  
  
[你将会回到她身边，但是只有三天。人间的三天时间一过，如果她没能认出你，你便会直接消亡。]  
  
[如果认出来了，你可以和她一起留在人间，直到她死去为止。]  
  
[代价，是你需要把这份来自自然恩赐的能力，永远留下。]  
  
它的手上，透明的冰锥自根部被黑色的气息缠绕。  
  
[我的孩子，你要怎么选？]  



	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文有电子档和实体在售，请微博搜索@spons0r

似乎每个神都喜欢用这种方式，来考验人性。  
  
过去读那些神话传说时，艾莎便觉得，神的本质，比人更恶劣。  
  
他们掌控着一切，然后偶尔给出一点机会，似是怜悯，又似是捉弄。  
  
可哪怕是那样一个小小的机会，对于艾莎来说，已然成了全部的希望。  
  
她抬起自己的手，望着萦绕在指尖跳跃的雪花。  
  
她还记得，这个是她与生俱来的魔力，超越了躯壳，跟随着灵魂。  
  
也确实是现在，她所拥有的，唯一可以称之为代价的存在。  
  
能换来的，是一个可能性。  
  
艾莎的不舍落进引路者的眼底，它说，[当然，你可以选择继续走下去，走向新的开始。]  
  
[不…]艾莎摇头，然后将手伸出去，[请给我一次机会。]  
  
[人间的三天时间一过，如果她没能认出你，你便会直接消亡，你确定了吗？]  
  
[我不会放弃任何一点希望的。]  
  
[你本应该是个懦弱的人。]  
  
在拥有足够的实力时，选择了最温和的方法结束战争，事后的主动示好，反而招来了记恨。  
  
不敢面对自己的情感，选择了最糟糕的方法进行逃避，又没能经受诱惑，并为当初的躲避付出了生命的代价。  
  
[我确实是。]  
  
[那你不怕她认不出你？]  
  
[怕。]艾莎闭上眼，声音里带着一丝思念。  
  
你惧怕死亡吗？  
  
不，我不怕  
  
那你为什么不愿意面对死亡？  
  
因为我惧怕与爱人分离，不只担心自己，还有失去我之后的她。  
  
惧怕忘记曾做过的承诺，仅留着空壳，无谓的心安理得。  
  
[但，至少在最后，我还能看到我爱的人，哪怕消亡的那一刻到来，我也会记住那些爱我的、我爱的人。]  
  
我已经怀揣着罪恶隐忍了一生，所以，于我而言，忘记，比直接消亡更可怖。  
  
雪花飞舞着，最终被黑色的气息笼罩，被割裂的感觉难以忍受，艾莎能清楚感觉到，自己正在失去着。  
  
[人啊…]她听到引路者的一声叹息，接着，意识彻底陷入了空白。  
  
奇怪的人类，愚蠢的人类，弱小的人类…  
  
引路者身前的艾莎已经不见了，只有它独自留下，站着原地。  
  
“安娜。”  
  
轻声的呼唤试图唤醒陷入呆滞中的女王，此时，她的眼睛依旧还在盯着花园里那块种着茉莉花的地方。  
  
“陛下？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“陛下，贾班伯爵和他的夫人正在大厅等您的接见。”  
  
“好。”安娜收回视线，将手中的茶杯放下，保持着端庄大方的姿态，在凯的虚扶下，起身准备离开花园。  
  
一阵风的吹起，卷起了树枝上的摇摇欲坠的叶子，飞舞着落在安娜的身前，她微停下步子，在那瞬间有些恍惚，眼前仿佛又站到了海边，思绪随着海浪一起翻滚。  
  
她伸手想要触摸那片海浪，想通过那片海浪，触摸到那远去的人。  
  
“陛下？”凯不得不轻声提醒着安娜从幻想里抽出来。  
  
“应该是要开始转凉了。”安娜微笑着感叹，正要将手放下，一只蝴蝶轻巧地落在了她的指尖，生生止住了她的动作。  
  
如今已是深秋，花园里大部分的花都谢去了，这只蝴蝶是安娜坐在这花园里许久，第一次瞧见的活物。  
  
“哦，美丽的家伙。”她小心翼翼地观察着那只蝴蝶，整个翅面呈冰蓝色，两翅前端有从深蓝、湛蓝、浅蓝的渐变过程，就像方才幻想里所见到的，大海上涌起朵朵白色浪花一样；又觉得它像极昼之夜里，空中偶然闪过的那道亮光…当阳光越过朵朵白云，重新照回大地，光线照射在翅膀下，使它的翅膀泛着一种朦胧的光，让人不禁怀疑这只蝴蝶是一个幻象，梦幻般唯美。  
  
安娜不禁觉得奇怪，“我们国家以前有这种蝴蝶吗？”  
  
凯摇摇头，认真的说，“陛下，至少我从没见过，事实上，自从入秋天气开始转冷，我就没见过蝴蝶了。”  
  
“我也没见过，但这个小家伙真是太美了。”安娜感叹着，她的手往前一送，蝴蝶轻巧地飞离她的手指，在眼前翩翩扇动着美丽的双翅。安娜痴痴地看着，不禁又有些悲哀，“我从书上看，蝴蝶的寿命，最长的也就十一个月，短的可能只有那么几天，天气越来越冷，不知道这个小家伙，还有多少绽放的时间。”  
  
越美好的生命，越是难以长久吗？  
  
“陛下，该走了。”凯只得提醒她，“贾班伯爵和伯爵夫人正在等您。”  
  
“嗯。”安娜的眼睛跟随着蝴蝶飞走的方向望去，看到那一角的阳台，无声叹了一口气。  
  
那是乐佩所在的房间。  
  
这让安娜再次想起了当年乐佩拿出艾莎的遗嘱同时，还将另一个秘密一起告诉了自己。  
  
“艾莎和我，早在一开始准备结婚前，就已经约定好了，不会让雪莉继承阿伦黛尔的任何东西。”一如说着今天天气很好一般的温柔语气，通过乐佩带着哀伤的愁容，听上去有了些悲凉的意思，“艾莎说为了保护我，所以绝对会保守秘密，不会主动泄露给任何人，这个‘任何人’里头，也包括了你。”  
  
“秘密？”沉浸在难言的悲伤中，此时安娜听到这些内容，都有种无关自己的感觉，一切都变得虚无，只有艾莎重新回来，才能填充心里空出的那一块。  
  
“但是现在，我认为这个秘密必须也由你知道了——最开始，我的Alpha投身于法兰西的革命事业中，她的主张引起了我父亲的不满，也使当时想要和多伊奇联姻的人们起了不轨之心，为了保全她的性命，我离开了她。艾莎知道这一切，并且接受了我和我的孩子，按照约定，我尽全力塑造一个完美的阿伦黛尔王后形象，辅佐艾莎发展阿伦黛尔的经济。”  
  
“所以，能继承王位的，只有你，安娜。”乐佩说，“我和雪莉要不要留下来也将由你来决定。”  
  
在那个时候，乐佩大抵是希望安娜驱逐自己的。  
  
在码头重新见面时，安娜眼里的失望，都让乐佩有种无法倾诉、也无法淡去的自责。  
  
她屏退了身边的所有人，将秘密告诉安娜，希望安娜至少可以把心里的怨愤迁移到自己身上，希望至少有个人怨自己，缓解失去艾莎的遗憾。  
  
可是安娜最后只是兀地转身离去，自那天后，不见自己，也不见雪莉。  
  
乐佩要考虑的，不仅仅是没有艾莎后，自己在阿伦黛尔的定位，更多的，她还要苦恼，如何让一个三岁的孩子理解死亡。雪莉得到了艾莎无微不至的爱，回赠于艾莎的，同样是单纯而热切的爱。长时间见不到艾莎，让这个孩子过早地体会到了失去的伤心，当她一次次梦里惊醒，哭着要找艾莎时，那种无力的感觉就像海水淹没了她。  
  
于人们而言，艾莎就像是一本书，精彩的篇章刚写到一半，便戛然而止，引得读者搔首踟蹰，揪心不已。  
  
“好漂亮的蝴蝶！”刚从房里出来的雪莉，第一眼就看见了那只小小的蓝色蝴蝶。  
  
乐佩将视线从书本上移开，然后微笑着感叹，“是啊，真的好漂亮。”  
  
“她在发光，就和画里女神的翅膀那样。”雪莉小心地靠近着蝴蝶停留的栏杆，然后惊奇于蝴蝶并没有因为人的靠近而离开。  
  
“别去碰它。”乐佩留意到女儿伸出的手指，她一边低下头看书，一边小声地叮嘱着，“你会吓到它的。”  
  
“不，我只是…”雪莉对乐佩的警告似乎不太在意，“我只是想要试着描绘她的轮廓…我的天！”  
  
“怎么了？”乐佩在听到的同时抬起头，然后她看到那只蝴蝶落在了雪莉的掌心。  
  
雪莉被突然的亲近吓了一跳，接着便留意到了掌心微痒的感觉，她忍不住笑了起来，“她好像认识我一样，乐佩，你看。”  
  
“是啊，好神奇。”那一个个‘她’，让乐佩平白地心尖一突，她忽视了那不适的感觉，然后说，“温柔一点，可别伤害到它了。”  
  
“知道了。”雪莉答应着，小心地捧着这小家伙坐在了一边，“她可真美。”  
  
“别玩太久，记得要把书读了。”  
  
这只蝴蝶在乐佩第三次催促雪莉别光顾着玩的时候离开，雪莉叹了一口气，站起身来追随着蝴蝶离去的身影，看到渐渐落下的太阳。  
  
“太阳又下山了。”  
  
乐佩点头，跟着发出了单纯的感叹。  
  
“是啊…一天过得真快。”  
  
时间就是这么残忍，不管你嫌它流逝得快或慢，它都依旧冷静而无情地从你的指缝里滑去。  
  
甚至在那嫌弃的瞬间，依旧不变地保持着流逝。  
  
对于安娜这种需要处理大小各种事务的女王来说，回顾起忙碌的一天，难免有种一切都是眨眼间的错乱感。  
  
随着科技时代的来临，越来越多的技术出现，阿伦黛尔在引进新技术的同时，很多工程需要重新做过，这使得安娜这几年几乎没有停歇的时候。  
  
尽管在成为女王的这些年来，她吸取他国的经验，建立了一定的民主体系，下放了一些权力。但是目前的阿伦黛尔，终究还是一个由王室为核心，贵族为辅的一个君主专制国家。  
  
减少的那部分，对比所有需要安娜处理的事务来说，不过是杯水车薪罢了。  
  
这样的忙碌，当然也不仅是糟糕的。  
  
至少在那些忙得喘不过气的时候，她会忘记失去了艾莎的这件事，忘记自己所日夜想念的那个人早已远去。  
  
把所有事务结束，然后回到寝室，嗅着浴池里自己的气味。  
  
只有在这时候，安娜不需要用香水遮盖那些气味，也不需要为担心被人靠近暴露了秘密…  
  
还能让安娜有种正被艾莎拥抱的错觉。  
  
不敢想象如果当初连标记都没有，自己会要如何支撑下来。  
  
哪怕只是现在那不定期的短期发情，也足够折磨安娜，再想象一下未被标记的Omega，每个月都会进入发情期这一点，这竟然让安娜从无数不幸中，找到了一丝安慰感。  
  
“艾莎…”  
  
偌大的浴室，那声叹息微不可闻。


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文有电子档和实体在售，请微博搜索@spons0r

安娜睁开眼，外面的天微亮，隐约能听到码头上，船夫们归来后卸货的声音，又似是早市上人们吆喝的声音。  
  
闭上眼，想象艾莎从身后抱住自己，然后用温柔的声音将自己唤醒。  
  
但那只是想象。  
  
九年时间，能让一个喜欢睡懒觉的女孩，成长为一个自觉在六点半就醒来的女王。  
  
安娜叹了口气，结束那些美好的幻想，用转身面对空荡荡的另一边，将自己唤醒。  
  
然后，她看到了枕边那只蓝色的蝴蝶。  
  
美丽的翅膀扑闪着，感觉就像是在打招呼。  
  
“早啊，小家伙。”安娜不禁笑了，心里想到，这只蝴蝶大概是把人体分泌的信息素和花香弄混淆了，所以才总是出现在她的身边。  
  
蝴蝶有节奏地扇了两下翅膀，似乎是在回应她，说，早啊，安娜。  
  
“是因为变冷了，所以躲到屋里来吗？”  
  
这一次，蝴蝶没有反应了。  
  
早已过了幻想动物拥有智慧听得懂人话的年纪，安娜对方才自己说出的那句问话，难免有了些羞愧的意思。  
  
“安娜…成熟点吧。”她一边叹着气一边坐起身，把衣服换好以后，便又是忙碌的一天。  
  
欧罗巴洲已经有不少王国被资产阶级控制，转为君主立宪制已经是一种大趋势，安娜对权力并没有多少迷恋，权力背后那些沉重的责任让她疲惫。她内心也认可着那种制度，更有利于平衡国家和王室的长期共处。  
  
但是想要转入那种背景，并不是一朝一夕的事情。  
  
建立民主社会的同时，想要保留传统的贵族制度，不单只是放权那么简单，还需要一整套较为完善的法典，给这种新制度搭起一座坚固的城墙，不能弱不禁风，受不得任何敲打。  
  
这一年多来，顶着国内贵族们施予的压力，尽可能安抚他们，保证旧贵族的根本利益外，安娜还通过凯私下建立了一个专业的社会学探讨小组，由那些专业人士，结合阿伦黛尔国内政治、经济、人口、地理、外交等多方面情况，参考像大不列颠那些已经成功的国家的例子，首先确立国会的权力和义务。  
  
这种背景下，也让安娜有了力不从心的感觉，阿伦黛尔相对于那些大国，需要改进的地方可不是一点点。  
  
过去王室专制，自是会花钱聘请最优秀的老师来为贵族们讲授知识。可民间的教育条件，真的不容乐观，当年艾莎统治的时候，便已经花费了不少心血建学校，以提升阿伦黛尔整体人民的知识水平，如今这个工作继续由安娜来做，而且难度还提高了。  
  
要培养一批又一批能参与国家建设的人才，达到一个资产和民众的平衡状态，必须要提升教育水平。初等教育的工作完了，还应该要有高等教育进行更专业的教学。  
  
议政厅里，安娜坐在主位，手里拿着新修订完递上来的法案。而眼前，几位学者正为Omega是否享有进入国会的权力进行争执。赞成的人认为，如今以女王为榜样，时代也在变迁，既然要把权力放开，那么就不能以第二性别区分公民的等级；反对的人则认为，在当前的条件下，Omega的生理缺陷是很明显的，这种情况在大不列颠这个榜样那儿都还没开始实行，这种大胆的举措，可能会成为被反驳的弱点…  
  
安娜在冷静地听完双方的论述后，敲定了结果：只要是对国家有所贡献，有所成就和才干，足够满足要求，那么阿伦黛尔的国会将不会以第二性别，将人拒之门外。  
  
“陛下慎重啊，目前主流还不认可…”  
  
可是我是女性Omega，同时也是女王。  
  
安娜叹气，抬起杯子转头让女佣为她倒一杯茶，借着喝茶的时间，她将视线放在了窗外，然后看到了那只蓝色的蝴蝶。  
  
安娜并未研究过昆虫类，很难想象，连着三天都看见一只蝴蝶在自己身边，从最开始的花园，到后来停留在窗台，再到床边…  
  
蝴蝶似乎感应到安娜的视线，扇着翅膀飞了两圈后，离开了窗边。  
  
那飞行过的地方，似乎是一个词，“再见”。  
  
像是魔怔了，这么在意一只小小的飞虫…  
  
安娜收回视线，面对所有人，再次用坚定的语气，把方才的决定说了一遍，并直接起身，离开议政厅。  
  
径直地来到花园，安娜站在那些花的旁边，找寻着蝴蝶的身影。  
  
没有…  
  
在花丛中，找不到一只正在飞的蝴蝶，更找不到那只蓝色的蝴蝶。  
  
那个小家伙正如三天前那么突然地来到身边，陪伴了一段时间后，在她产生了感情以后，又突然离开了。  
  
像极了那个突然给予自己世上最美好的记忆，又残忍地突然离开的人。  
  
“艾莎…”  
  
感觉沉海的人不只是你，我跟着你不断下坠，在没有终点的幽暗深处，渴望着解脱。  
  
茉莉花的香气在冷风中被吹散，飘入鼻的气味淡淡的，安娜低头看向茉莉花，在那白色花朵中，找寻到了一抹蓝色的色彩。  
  
那种小蝴蝶安静地躺在花瓣间，奄奄一息。  
  
“原来，你刚刚真的是在和我告别…”安娜小心翼翼地将蝴蝶捧在手心里，“人们都说，越是美丽的事物，生命越是短暂。”  
  
“他们说神就是这么残忍，把奇迹放置在你面前，却在你珍惜的时候突然夺走。”  
  
“可我还是想相信，神是慈悲的，神会怜悯他的子民。”  
  
“亲爱的，愿你迎来属于你的奇迹。”蝴蝶早已没了动弹的痕迹，安娜轻轻地合拢手指，嘴唇贴着指尖，向这小小的生命告别。  
  
[你失败了。]  
  
神是冷静的。  
  
[嗯。]  
  
艾莎淡淡的笑着，坦然迎接着结局。  
  
[但，你获得了祝福。]  
  
偶尔，神会播撒希望。  
  
[感恩吧。]  
  
因为你曾善良，你曾美好。  
  
就像花儿，凋谢后依旧滋养着大地，于是大地回馈了更多的生命。  
  
“给予”是神的工作。  
  
神将生命给予人类，将希望给予人类。  
  
哪怕生命伴随着死亡，希望伴随着绝望，在这些相随而来的事被人们厌弃的时候，神依旧没有停止给予。  
  
人会抛弃信仰，但神不会抛弃职责。  
  
在那个冰雪消融的日子里，那些无法留存的雪花，飘散在空中，让‘失去艾莎’这件事有了亲眼所见的机会。  
  
掌心泄出一点点的光团，跳跃着飞到了茉莉花的上方，  
  
茉莉花瓣和那天的雪一样，自动脱离花苞，然后包裹着那团光芒。  
  
水，土，自不同的方向汇聚而来，有着目的性地自觉涌动着。  
  
这便是奇迹降临的盛况。  
  
安娜用手掩着嘴，生怕不经意的一点声音，会戳破这个美梦，将她重新拉拽到悲惨里头。  
  
“安娜…”  
  
这声呼唤每日在脑海里浮现，想要抓住时，又变得模糊。  
  
可是怀抱不同幻想，柔软，有温度。  
  
“亲爱的安娜，我回来了。”  
  
“艾莎…”  
  
“真的是你在这里吗？”  
  
如果这是梦，请将我永远留在梦里。  
  
“安娜。”  
  
艾莎收紧了双臂，身体有了实感的，而不再是单纯的灵魂。  
  
“感受一下，你会发现，我就在这儿。”  
  
泪水顺着脸颊掉落在光洁的肩部，艾莎不得不松开手，让安娜正视自己的脸。  
  
有温度的手，柔软的手指轻轻拂去眼眶边的泪珠，“你长大了。”  
  
九年的时间，与那些堆砌起了‘九’这个数字的无数大小事，让一个十六岁的少女，变得足够成熟。  
  
“刚刚的那些，是真的…它们把你带回来了？”  
  
“不，安娜，是你。”在那一次次遗忘的过程中，“你救了我，一次又一次，用你的爱把我拉了回来。”  
  
“过去我总以为爱你这件事是罪恶的，害怕我的占有欲会伤害你，又害怕你会离开我，是你让笨拙的我懂得，逃避是没用的，那只会让相爱的人两败俱伤。”  
  
“我永远无法否认，无论是以亲情的名义，还是爱情的名义，我爱你是不会改变的。”  
  
“你…爱我？”  
  
“我无法失去你，安娜。”  
  
“你给了我机会，你帮助我，让我能够彻底留下来。”  
  
“我？”  
  
“我听到了你的声音，于是我祈求引路的神明，让我回到你的身边。”  
  
安娜何其聪明伶俐，她手捏着艾莎那头银发，“你付出了什么？”  
  
“我答应过你，不会轻易放弃你，不会给你后悔的机会。”  
  
“你失去了控制冰雪的能力对吗？我该知道的，你的魔法…”  
  
“不，安娜，印刻在灵魂里的力量是爱，不是冰雪，你才是我魔法，我力量来自于你。”  
  
“但…”  
  
“安娜，我很清楚对我来说更重要的是什么。”  
  
任何语言都无法表达此刻的心情。  
  
有些事从未改变，就像我牵起你的手时那温暖的感觉；  
  
有些事一如既往，就像古老的石墙从不会坍塌；  
  
有些事无法改变，就像你我紧密不可分离。  
  
哪怕翻越千山万水，追逐日月星辰，只要你在的地方，我都将与你紧紧相依。  
  
安娜能做的，仅仅是重新抱紧了眼前的人。  
  
在科技彻底掩盖魔法的存在之前，神为虔诚的信徒送上了最后的祝福。  
  
*疯狂套用官方歌曲的歌词


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文有电子档和实体在售，请微博搜索@spons0r

艾莎的新身体，和过去的那具身体差别还是有一些的：内部或许是因为没有了魔法的支持，感觉身体素质大不如前；外形上，艾莎仔细比较一下，觉得主要体现在了发色上，从金发转变为银发…  
  
这是她自己认为的。  
  
“我还穿以前的衣服吗？感觉有点怪怪的。安娜，你知道的，复活这件事，不能被太多人知道。”  
  
“那就晚点，我吩咐人去买几套成衣过来。”  
  
“现在，先让我看看你。”  
  
自花园里一路躲避回到房间，安娜也终于有了认真审视的时间，看着艾莎穿上过去的衣服，那瞬间有点恍惚，只以为过去那些都只是自己的一场噩梦。  
  
“眼睛更大了，雀斑变少了，哦，下巴也稍微圆了一些…”  
  
“不好看吗？”艾莎不禁皱眉，虽然一直没太在意，但并不是完全不在乎自己的外貌。  
  
“哦，皱眉了！有那个感觉了！”  
  
艾莎的眉头皱得更紧，“安娜，我给你的感觉是总皱着眉的吗？”  
  
“额…不过那时候的情景不容乐观，我觉得那很正常，而且你皱眉也很好看。”安娜安慰着似乎变得脆弱的人，“感觉你的胸没以前的大了。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“嗯，我肯定，它变小了…我终于不用自卑了。”最后这一句换来了艾莎如释重负一般的一口长气，安娜走近艾莎，主动抱住她，将脸埋在肩窝里，一边深深吸着艾莎的香味，“你的Alpha信息素倒是一样的。”  
  
恨不得一直就这么不管不顾地腻在一块儿，再也不分开，可是安娜毕竟是女王，原定的工作容不得她偷懒。  
  
“我真想推掉所有的工作，和你好好待一起。”  
  
艾莎回抱着安娜，“安娜，你是个很优秀的女王，我为你感到自豪。”  
  
“你知道我在做什么吗？”从小就作为王储培养长大的艾莎，会认可自己的决定吗？  
  
“我对你的相信可不仅仅因为我爱你，安娜，我在你身旁跟了两天，我清楚我看到的是一个怎样的领导者，你的选择是正确的。”艾莎顿了一下，“随着时代变迁，君王的绝对地位势必会被动摇，勉强维持统治，他国王朝被推翻的经历就是一个很好的反例，任何国家的未来，终究是要还权于人民的。”  
  
过去几年一直坚定地向着新制度国家推进，哪怕艾莎不认同，安娜也不可能半途而废。而此刻得到了艾莎的肯定和赞赏，似乎连带着过去时间里的所有疲惫和委屈，都一块儿消失不见了。  
  
“感谢一切，让你重新带回我的身边。”  
  
这句话，说多少遍，都不会腻。  
  
在温暖的短聚后，艾莎看出安娜还有工作却不舍离开，她主动提出，“安娜，你去忙政务的时候，我想要去见见乐佩和雪莉。”  
  
安娜在过去九年，一直是躲避着乐佩和雪莉的，不全然是害怕见面后会将艾莎的事迁怒到她们身上，也不是因为被欺瞒后知道真相的埋怨，还因为，安娜害怕乐佩会说出离开的话。  
  
通常统治者死后，而继任者并不是该统治者的孩子，那么他的配偶和孩子大多会搬离王宫，前往别处的庄园居住，这叫避嫌。更何况乐佩身份特殊，艾莎离去后，她的王后自然而然恢复原有的身份，雪莉主动放弃继承权，她可以带着雪莉回多伊奇继续当公主。  
  
安娜在这种前提下，担忧着乐佩会带着雪莉离开。  
  
尽管乐佩和艾莎的婚姻是契约关系，雪莉也不是艾莎的亲生女儿，但是过去那几年相处出来的感情是不会变的，那些感情是真心相待后必然的生成物。  
  
不是亲人，也是朋友。  
  
这偌大的阿伦黛尔王宫，已经足够寂寞了。  
  
“我和乐佩之间，有一些特别的事，我曾许下承诺，不会告诉任何人。但是现在我想告诉你真相，所以给我点时间好吗？”艾莎见安娜没回答，又接着说，“我需要征求她的同意。”  
  
“艾莎，如果你指的是和乐佩的契约，其实我已经知道了，乐佩之前主动跟我说过了。”  
  
“她说了？”  
  
“是的，包括雪莉的事情，我都知道。虽然有不理解的地方，但是我相信你肯定有你深思熟虑的地方，所以我不在乎那些事，毕竟它们都过去了。”作为女王的九年时间里，安娜实在经历了太多力不从心的时候，那些事在一定程度上改变了安娜的认知，“我们只着眼于下一步，不要去计较已经走过的路，好吗？”  
  
艾莎不知道该感动于安娜的爱，还是该为安娜的成熟感到忧伤。  
  
“不过，你确实应该去见见她们，她们同样想念着你。”  
  
冥界的一天，相当于人间的一年，艾莎走在忘记的道路上，人间也在忘记的道路上。  
  
阿伦黛尔王宫里的佣人在九年时间里，送走了一波年迈的，又换了一波年轻的，只有那么几个熟面孔。  
  
凯和格尔达作为宫里头历经了三届统治者的‘老人’，也是王室忠心的守护者之一，日后艾莎要生活在宫里，少不了要注意的地方。  
  
“陛下…”格尔达在进屋的第一时间，就看到了安娜身边的艾莎，不禁捂着嘴惊呼了出来。  
  
凯反应要快一些，他第一时间接过这个称呼，看上去毫无异常，但声音里有藏不住的颤抖，“陛下，这位是？”  
  
“这是艾尔莎（Ailsa）。”  
  
愿你今生永远快乐，再无悲伤。  
  
这个名字的发音几乎和艾莎的原名没有什么差异，安娜突然说出这个名字，让艾莎还有点呆滞。  
  
“艾尔莎，这是凯，和格尔达。”  
  
艾莎认识他们，但是要装出不认识的样子。  
  
正如凯认出来了艾莎，却装作了不认识的样子。  
  
当年葬礼上确认死亡的人归来，对于目前安稳的局势，会带来不小的波动。  
  
点头示意后，压下满腔激动和感叹，凯的目光掠过安娜牵着艾莎的手，然后从容地说，“陛下，兰顿先生在书房等您。”  
  
安娜整理一下妆发，然后交代格尔达，说，“带艾尔莎去见乐佩公主。”  
  
格尔达在王室里待久了，刚刚因为吃惊而失态的情况不会再有，她点点头，语气亲切自然地引导艾莎，“请跟我来。”  
  
“谢谢。”艾莎跟着走，阿伦黛尔王宫的布局没有多少变化，摆饰的变化和地毯的变化是每年固定的，所以也不新奇…真要说神奇的，是走廊上那幅画像。  
  
曾祖父…祖父…父亲…还有自己。  
  
会挂在这的，都是故去的王。  
  
画像上的艾莎表情严肃凝重，眉头总是紧绷的，眼里似乎也总是带着哀愁。  
  
“我们很像对吗？”有种，不真切的感觉。  
  
没有死去的记忆，但是时间上的空白是不可忽视的。  
  
“从样貌上，确实像。”格尔达愣了一下，然后反应过来了，说，“但您看上去比陛下要轻松开朗一些，愿您幸福。”  
  
艾莎领会她的好意，微微颔首，遂不再细想。  
  
格尔达有节奏地敲了三下门，接着房间里传来了乐佩的声音，“请进。”  
  
乐佩平常不太走出房间，大多数时间都在坐着看书。  
  
而雪莉通常也会跟着坐在一旁，努力去读老师要求她读的书，实在不会认的再问乐佩。  
  
脚步声越来越近，乐佩还以为是格尔达，所以一时也没有去看，只等着她过来了再说。可雪莉读书读得闷了，一开始就盯着门看，好奇格尔达来做什么。  
  
进门的不是格尔达。  
  
雪莉瞪大眼睛，又摇了摇自己的小脑袋，用手揉眼睛，可经过了这一系列的动作后，眼前的人都没有消失，反而离得越来越近。  
  
“艾莎——！”尖叫一声，雪莉几乎是跑着扑向艾莎，却又停在了艾莎身前，不确定地问，“真的是艾莎吗？如果你是幻象，那我就不碰你让你一直留着好了…”  
  
心里想过各种重逢的画面，总觉得会是开心的，但是在看到这个孩子的瞬间，看到她惊喜又忐忑的模样，艾莎的心仿佛被一只无形的手捏住。  
  
“我，不是幻象。”她说着，主动伸手抱住眼前的小女孩。  
  
九年，对于成年人来说，样貌发生的变化总是很少的。  
  
可是对于一个孩子来说，缺少了那么几年再见，就完全有了另一副模样。  
  
好似抱着刚出生的那个小天使的幸福感只是前几天的事，那个娇声喊着自己名字，答应自己要从多伊奇带礼物回来的场景就在昨天…怎么转眼间，这孩子已经长到了自己下巴的高度呢？  
  
“真的是你！艾莎你终于回来了！”雪莉再也压不住内心的喜悦，用力地会抱着艾莎，“爱丽儿老师说的没错，只要我每天虔诚地祷告，你就会找到回家的路。”  
  
在孩子面前，人们编织着类似圣诞老人的完美谎言，冰雪女王迷失方向，到了不知名的远方，只要怀着爱意不断地虔诚呼唤她，用声音指引她，女王就会跟着声音，回到爱她的人身边。  
  
九年来从未放弃过留住自己的安娜，为自己祈祷的雪莉…  
  
“乐佩。”艾莎看着保持呆坐状态的乐佩，轻叹了一口气，松开雪莉，然后走到她身前，低下身拥抱了这个明显瘦了不少的人。  
  
“好久不见。”  
  
终于有了实感，乐佩失神地转脸去看抱住自己的人，“是啊，好久不见了…”  
  
那场葬礼才是梦，对吗？  
  
在那些绝望的日子里，艾莎和安娜正如冬夏交替，带给乐佩生机勃勃的春天，也带去了色彩斑斓的秋天。不是看不出来艾莎爱的人是安娜，也猜得到安娜对艾莎的心意，在那漫长的时间里，足够乐佩想清楚，那份来源于过去类似痛苦的经历就像秋入冬之际、也是冬入春之际的风，同样的寒冷，却渴望至少有一方能得到温暖。  
  
依旧会思念贝儿，担心她在法兰西参与那些斗争时冲得太前，担心她受伤甚至死去，那是爱；  
  
和艾莎默契的相处模式，美好的幻想和真心希望对方祝福的这份感情，也是爱。  
  
爱总是没有规律可循的。  
  
艾莎所希望的，是乐佩拥有幸福。  
  
乐佩所希望的，是艾莎拥有幸福。  
  
没了四季交替的世界，如今终于有了春天到来的痕迹。  
  
从没有任何一个Omega像阿伦黛尔的安娜女王那样，人们很难窥探她是否已经被标记，也无法在她身边找寻到合适怀疑的对象。女王始终非常坚定地不接受追求、不接受联姻…  
  
同时，女王从不会因为生理问题耽误工作。  
  
直到人们聚集在城门前，参加阿伦黛尔国会的创办仪式，看到了女王身边貌美的银发女性。那种只属于爱人之间亲昵的眼神和紧紧牵在一起的手，都发散着美好的气息。  
  
有老人说，那女人长得像极了艾莎女王，年轻人们立即否定，艾莎女王死去了整整九年，记忆或许有了偏差，再说，长得好看的人多少都有些相似…更多的人在猜测，女王会和那位银发女性结婚吗？  
  
当我们告别童话一般的魔法，告别旧世界，往往能看到全新的世界里，又一个全新的篇章。   
  


THE END


End file.
